


The Black Market King

by RAY0188



Series: The Black Market Series [Beastars] [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anthropomorphic, BEASTARS Manga Spoilers, BEASTARS References, Deer, Fanfiction, Furry, Herbivores, Homosexuality, Horns Conglomerate, Inspired by BEASTARS, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Manga & Anime, Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Original Works - Freeform, Series, The Black Market Alley, black market, the black market, theblackmarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAY0188/pseuds/RAY0188
Summary: Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.
Relationships: Chief Lion (BEASTARS)/Original Character(s), Gon (BEASTARS)/Original Character(s), Louis (BEASTARS)/Original Character(s), Melon (BEASTARS)/Original Character(s), Oguma (BEASTARS)/Original Character(s), Rokume (BEASTARS)/Original Character(s), The Mayor (BEASTARS)/Original Characters
Series: The Black Market Series [Beastars] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135550
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1 [Five and Four] Part 1 - History

**Author's Note:**

> The plot, as of now, isn't the official one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Number Five meets Number Four.

“…I’ll do anything you want!”, begged the sheep as it was dragged on the grimy, stone floor, across the gloomy hallway walled by cells.

A deer woke up in one of those cells. He was curled up in one of the corners of the room, shivering and teeth chattering. He pulled his legs closer to him as he carefully raised his head just a tad, enough for his eyes to peer over the outline of his brown, skinny arms.

Just like most of everyone else, the deer had no idea why he ended up here in the first place. All he knew was, they were being kept alive for only one reason—to be sold in the black market. Either in pieces or as a whole. Dead or alive.

He found out from one time when he overheard one of the carnivores’ discussions about the situation of the black market. He arrived here two weeks ago. In a box.

He was heading home from his piano lessons. He skipped through the busy streets of the city with a glee on his face. He swayed his head side-to-side. He turned to his right and passed the wooden fences of his vibrant, simple home. As usual, when he opened the door, he would greet his parents and they would greet back joyfully. They had been doing it for years. His father would be reading the daily newspapers and his mother would be doing the dishes.

However, when he turned the knob and opened his mouth, he found his parents in the living room. His father was patting the back of his wife who was sobbing and sniffing with her back turned at the young deer. He was too young to understand the matured world outside his bubble. Though, it was his first time seeing them in this heavy atmosphere.

He stood there near the front door in complete silence before he went upstairs—into his bedroom where he would usually go after coming back from school. He slowly closed the door behind him and placed his backpack on the floor near his study desk.

He still did the things he would do to pass time—reading books, watching documentaries, homework, and whatnot. He was a polymath student. Always got high scores to obtain a scholarship. He was very thankful for it.

He stayed in his room for a few hours until he was called for dinner. His ears twitched when he jumped off the bed and rushed through the door and down the stairs. His parents were in the dining area, placing the plates and utensils on the small, basic, round table.

He sat down on his favorite stool which was situated across his father’s. His legs dangled as he watched his mother set his favorite meal, grilled asparagus, and Caesar salad. He had eaten many versions of these, and yet, he still preferred the ones made by his beloved mother. Once ready, they prayed and dug in.

The asparagus’ flavors burst as he munched them with great manners. After the asparagus, he moved to the salad and the first bite was undoubtedly delicious, that was until he got halfway when the flavor changed.

His munching slowed while his teeth gritted some hard stuff. It tasted more like a syrup. He kept eating even though he didn't like the taste. He thought it was just the vitamins at first, but why would his mother do it if he doesn't protest when consuming his medicines. It must be something. Though, by the time he was only a few bites left, he started feeling groggy.

He looked around as soon as his vision began to spin. His fingers felt numb and his entire body followed. He opened his mouth but couldn't say anything to catch his parent’s attention. The last memory he had with them was just eating there in front of them like he didn't exist.

He woke up in a small box with a tiny hole in one of the walls. A light beamed through it. His mind couldn't grasp the idea of why he ended up in this cramped space. The entire thing was swaying greatly. He crawled to the hole where he peeked and with his foggy mind, could only make out that he was in a truck—due to the roaring engine.

Soon the truck came to a screeching halt and popped its back doors open. He could only hear deep voices and the cold wind blowing through the opening. He pressed his body close to the opening and watched himself get carried into an eerie alleyway decorated with distinctive lights hanged above.

The box was placed on the ground when more voices appeared, discussing it. He could hear them talking gibberish. He tried to call out for his parents but to no avail. As he did, the voices stopped and a few scraping footsteps were heard before a big deadly eye met with his.

“Well, well, well… look do we have here… a red deer.”, said the person who continued to eye intensely on the young deer.

The deer quickly backed up to the other side and did the only thing he could do in such a limited space, cry. The person chuckled devilishly as he watched the small herbivore tried calling attention in this kind of place. A place where sparking attention could automatically be a death sentence.

The box was then lifted again and brought to somewhere dark. The beam of light which was the deer’s hope vanished as the box jumps up and down repeatedly for a very long time. The deer tried to hold ground as the box moved about. The lid of the crate was pried open and the first thing that came into the deer’s sight was a vicious tiger.

A large paw with sharp claws reached down, clamping on the deer’s neck who attempted to wiggle. He was doing everything he could do just to escape the firm grasp of the large feline. The deer was lifted from the box and was greeted by the horrible sight of cells—bloodstains everywhere and innocent animals behind bars, pleading to live.

He was thrown into one of them, smashed his head against the cold wall of the cell before crashing down to the floor. The impact knocked him out for a long time.

These past few days, he thought about the actions he did for him to end up in this place. He was always obedient and well-disciplined by his parents. He loved them straight to the core. If there was anything he could do to reverse this, he would do it without a doubt.

However, seeing the number five stamped under his right foot with pure black ink contrasting with his brown fur, the chance of seeing the outside world again in full colors was slim to none.

He remained in this corner ever since. He still had hope for his family to come and save him, or even the police, at least someone, anyone. One of the real questions was, which would last long? His life or his hope of being rescued. Time would only tell.

As the days continued to pass over the deer’s head, the hope of seeing his family again finally faded into thin air. His memories with them, their soothing voices and warm touches. Oh, if only he could show how much he missed them.

The only warmth he could acquire so far was the soup being served to them with immense rations. He was indeed getting thinner and weaker every second. He missed his bed, he missed everything beyond this place.

He had gotten used to the noises of the other people who continued to beg for their dear life. Like everyone, this deer still had dreams. He wanted to change the world, a better and safer place for everyone to thrive alongside one another. He closed his eyes as he rested his maw in between his knees. He began to visualize himself successfully reaching that point in his shortening life.

Another scream pierced through the place. The scream he could never forget in his entire life.

The deer peeked his eyes out once again as the noise of someone being dragged got closer. The same tiger who brought him here had another fawn in his hands. He looked identically the same in all aspects, except for the color of their eyes. The tiger stomped and stopped in front of the cell’s door—unlocking it and throwing the newcomer.

The deer watched the other groaned and shouted at the carnivore who did nothing but to show an intimidating smile. As the deer watched the other, he caught a glimpse of the newcomer’s number—four.

After some minutes of looking at the other deer, Number Four finally regained his control and looked back at his cellmates or his fellow livestock. Everyone in all the cells had numbers under their foot. Specifically, the right one. Number Four stood up and waddled slowly to Number Five since they were the only two same species inside the cell. Others were sheep, cats, and whatnot.

Number Five held his tongue as he kept his eyes on Number Four. They didn’t start any conversations for several days until Number Five finally had the guts.

Number Four calmly looked at Number Five who was obviously waiting to hear something from him. Number Five assumed this fawn to be mute or deaf. Either way, Number Four’s actions towards the tiger recalled the moment where one herbivore managed to escape its respective cell.

It didn’t reach far, unfortunately. Just a few minutes after it passed the doors, which lead to the elevator, a loud gunshot was heard along with some roars and something snapping and being torn apart.

Number Five looked down and slid his head back to face the front. His ears remained flat. His body remained shut to everyone who he considered to be strangers. Though, if this was where his life would end, he might as well make new friends while he still could. To at least make his death less miserable.

Number Five watched the carnivores nearby talked about one of the animals inside the other cell. They must be picking someone.

Number Five only knew one thing about the place. He knew for a fact that the elevator at the end of the hallway was the only way in and out of this area. Newcomers came from it and were placed randomly in a cell. Sometimes the carnivores would come, pick, and drag one out of the cell and back to the elevator, never to be seen again.

Number Four scooted closer to Number fie all of the sudden. Number five darted his eyes at him and leaned slightly away from the stranger. Finally, his ears slightly stood up with curiosity after years of resting on his skull.

Number Four rested his head on Number Five’s shoulder. The sudden contact was appreciated wholeheartedly by Number Five. This action alone somehow formed a force that bonded the two, despite in a place where the only thing delaying their death was the roaming customers in the market, glancing over the meat sections of the stalls, seeing which would satisfy their senses.

From this point on, Number Five began accepting every positive thing he could find in this cell or beyond it, big or small. At least it would make him a little bit better before his death.

The warmth of the other fawn on Number Five’s shoulder gradually grew deeper and influential, spreading throughout his body along with the maturing friendship they formed in such an environment.

Few more days have passed, the two deers had gotten even more closer and trustworthy to each other. They slept together to produce and trap more heat. They shared food when they got served rationally. The two were getting along just fine. Their energy somehow brought light and colors not just in one cell, but to the rest of the entire area.

The place which was once dreadful and eerie was now sometimes filled with laughter. It had been several days ever since the last newcomer arrived. No one was taken out from any of the cells. As if the carnivores had forgotten about their existence. Maybe because they didn't favor any of the positive vibes from these cells.

Everything was going well until the door to the elevator swung open.

The rainbows glistening above the innocent lives were wiped upon the arrival of a peculiar middle-aged red deer. A dark suit, a pair of glasses, a tie, and a briefcase showed everyone that the stranger meant serious business. One thing stood out though, his pair of antlers.

His heavy footsteps tapping against the floor echoed through the barren place. A carnivore trailed behind him, grasping his own hands in front.

Number Four’s and Five’s bodies were pressing to each other, they were asleep when the matured deer made his presence.

“This is the room huh?”, questioned the stag.

“Yes sir, I never would’ve imagined the great Oguma of the horns conglomerate would set foot in a filthy place like this.”, responded the carnivore.

After another quick chat, the carnivore next to Oguma nodded as he pulled out the keys to the cell. Metals clanked for a few seconds before the cell’s door creaked open. Everyone in the specific cell scurried away from the two fawns, watching the carnivore entered and gripped Number Five’s hand, pulling him out of the cell.

Number Four however protested and grabbed Number Five’s other hand, tugging him back to their corner. The stag watched the three fought inside the cell. The look on Oguma was somehow life-threatening and life-saving at the same time.

Oguma instructed something to the carnivore which led to Number Five and Number Four to win over the tugging. However, the situation didn’t end there.

The carnivore bared his fangs and suddenly moved towards the other fawn. Number Four fought against the carnivore even with his small size. Number Five on the other hand was only staring, back pressed against the wall, watching in fear as the carnivore dragged his only friend out of the cell. The only one he trusted in this place was now nowhere in his reach.

“Hey, calm down! You're going to live!”, said the carnivore.

Number Five kept his eyes wide open, listening to their conversation and crawling frantically towards the bars. He slid his muzzle between the two along with his right hand—desperately reaching out for Number Four, urging to join his life. The _awoos_ of his friend gradually silenced, dragged into the elevator. He heard what the carnivore said just moments ago, about Number Four being saved. With that, he shouted as loud as he could and as clear as possible to calm him down.

“It’s alright! You’re safe! Promise me you’ll come back!”, he inhaled hurriedly, “I’ll wait for you!”

After the screams of protests, everything was silenced by the elevator doors shutting between the sight of the two dependent fawns. The dark atmosphere returned and loomed atop everyone.

Number Five slid down on the floor, wanting to see his friend again. If only he knew this would be their last time with each other, he would have cherished it. The lonely deer managed to regather his senses and waddled back to his corner where he spent more days. He was first chosen but was outcast by the bravery of Number Four.

Waiting for something or someone who would likely kill or save him from this hell was pure agony.

Number Five remained in the corner, pulling his legs close to him, and wrapping his arms around them. He missed his friend’s warmth. The only deer who he decided to spend the rest of his days with was now gone. His ears that were once standing returned to their flat state. The place had indeed gotten quieter. Everything went back to normal ever since the two got separated.

The deer fiddled his fingers around his knees when he heard the elevator chime. His body hurriedly rose and crawled over to the bars, peering over the end of the gloomy hallway. He expected to finally see Number Four again. The elevator doors slid to the side, revealing one of the carnivores who taunted and guarded this place.

“Number Five! This must be your lucky day!”, said the carnivore who stood in front of the cell, staring at the only deer in it. He smiled and chuckled deeply while opening the gate.

Number Five froze and only stared at the cheetah in horror. The carnivore grabbed the deer’s arm and dragged him out of the cell with ease. No protests.

The deer was brought to the elevator where the only source of white light in the gloomy hallway. It was like he was staring at the gates of heaven. The only way out of this hell. He looked around, passing through the cells of animals, just waiting for their turns to get slaughtered or eaten.

He noticed the handgun in its holster on the right side of the cheetah.

He had watched a documentary about guns. It was basically point-and-shoot.

Once in the elevator, the cheetah pressed the button to the second floor and stood there calmly. The deer knew what he had to do, he just didn't know if he had the courage to do it. But heck, if this was his only way of escaping this place, he might as well take it.

As soon as the doors closed and the elevator began its ascend, the deer snatched the gun and aimed it at the cheetah. Without hesitation, he squeezed the trigger at the same time being kicked to the corner. The sound of his body hitting the steel wall was drowned by the deafening gunshot.

The cheetah laid unresponsively atop the deer. Number Five crawled out and hurriedly climbed up the gate of the elevator to reach one of the buttons. It was at the exact time he pressed a random one when the elevator arrived on the second floor. Different carnivores were sitting on either side of the room and stood up with salivating mouths.

“That looks like that one deer who tried to kill himself!”, shouted the slim lion.

The carnivores’ eyes were magnetized by the cold body inside the elevator, bathed with its blood. The ferocious animals growled and roared while they zoomed towards the leaving elevator.

Number Five, fortunately, arrived at the garage of the black market tower. He stepped out of the elevator with the pistol shaking. He regretted it immediately when he stumbled onto a group of carnivores chatting nearby. Without hesitation, the deer raised the gun and released a fusillade of bullets at them.

“The deer has a fucking gun!”, shouted one of them who quickly took cover.

The deer emptied the clip before bolting from their sight. Though, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape their powerful noses and sheer speed. He found a door in front of him where he escaped.

He was greeted by the dark sky, water pouring down along with gusts of winds, and booming thunders dancing around the heavy atmosphere. He looked back and forth as he kept running away from the place as fast and as far as possible.

Once the deer got away still in one piece, Number Five became known as the luckiest herbivore alive. Though, the problems didn't stop there.

He got to the busy streets of the bustling city, boring through the larger bodies which were blocking his path. He could hear from the far back of someone shouting. He assumed some were chasing after him. He had to do something fast.

He slipped and tripped on the ground when he found a dark alleyway nearby. Without any hesitation, the deer got back to his feet and dashed to the alley. He didn't dare to look back. There was a dumpster situated on the side of the building. It was a complete dead end. He frantically looked around and only found boxes next to the dumpster.

Number Five lowered his body and hurriedly slipped himself under one of the large boxes. He picked the driest one before flipping the entire thing over to himself—disappearing like a small rat.

He cupped his hands on his mouth to dampen the noise of his uncontrolled breathing. His ears twitched from the footsteps running towards the alleyway. He knew those were the ones looking for him due to their out-of-breath voices.

“Goddamit!”

“Maybe the kid went over there…”

“If we don’t find him this instant, I assure you we’ll be eating bullets for tonight!”

Then, the carnivores decided to ran in another direction.

The deer meanwhile was still trying to get a hold of himself after the unplanned escape, add the fact he never expected to reach this far. His hands slowly let go of his muzzle and shakily lifted the cardboard box just by little, enough for him to check.

His breathing lightened upon seeing the clear sight of freedom standing, waiting for him with open arms. He carefully crawled out of the box with great relief. He didn't walk out of the alley yet, he waited for a couple more minutes before doing so. A part of him claimed he wasn’t in the clear yet.

He wanted to make sure they were gone for good. While he waited, he thought of what he should do next.

He checked himself for any injuries when his nose picked up something mouthwatering. He sniffed the air and turned his head in the direction where he found a small plastic cup with some vegetables in it.

His starving mind focused all its attention on the small object placed on the floor of newspapers. He licked his rough lips as his hands moved to his rumbling tummy. He began his slow approach and kneeled on the newspapers.

His left hand slowly reached out for the cup and as soon as he wrapped his skinny fingers on it, something clicked.

He darted his eyes around and as soon as he looked up, a cage fell on top of him. Number Five’s breathing worsened along with the amount of adrenaline being pumped in. He tried lifting the cage, but his energy was all spent from running.

The situation turned worse when his ears picked up some people coming.

Laughing.

“And you thought you’ll get away from us… looks like you have forgotten about this.”, one carnivore tapped his nose while eyeing down at the cage.

“Looks like we’re having venison tonight boys!”, cheered the other carnivore who high-fived with the rest who were completely salivating.

The hyena kneeled and lifted the cage, snatching the deer. His hand gripped the deer’s neck firmly, allowing for it to still breathe, but with intense difficulties. The hyena gave a slimy lick across the deer’s face before opening his mouth wide, enough for the fawn’s body to just slide down in ease.

The deer’s eyes trembled.

Was this where his life would end? After all these years of being thankful for his family who drugged him and ended up in the black market for few weeks, this was the result? At what point in life did he do wrong? What did he deserve to be in this situation where he had no choice but to accept his death without saying his goodbyes?

He had already lost his friend, now he would be losing his entire life.

The cheetah grasped the entire deer’s body with both of his hands as he lowered Number Five to his mouth, head first. The deer shut his eyes as the putrid, hot breath of the hyena greeted the fawn’s face.

“Hey!”


	2. Chapter 2 [RAY] Part 1 -History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Number Five becomes Ray.

The hyena stopped as soon as his moment was shattered by the bellow of one of the dark figures standing at the entrance of the alleyway. Their shadows stretched far out towards the group of carnivores as thunders flashed above them, giving the deer quick seconds to see who they were—Komodo dragons. All of them were wearing black coats.

The storm continued pounding the city. The cold temperature made the young deer shiver as he clung on to the hyena’s strong arms. His breathing calmed when he was moved away from the mouth for the carnivore to speak.

“S-sir!”, the hyena dropped the deer to the ground with a thud, making a small splash on the puddle.

Number Five quickly crawled away to the corner, seeking shelter from the downpour. He watched the carnivores spat and wiped any excessive salivas from their mouths before facing the Komodo dragons.

“I-I didn’t know you’d follow us h-“

The hyena’s words were strangled when the Komodo dragon at the front raised his hands. Another thunder boomed above, flashing and revealing the large scaly hands with sharp claws.

The lizard approached the carnivores who calmly moved to the side, bumping the dumpster while slightly looking down. Their ears remained erected as they positioned both of their hands at front. The deer stayed in the corner, watching what was before him. It was a strange sight.

Number Five swallowed hard when his puny eyes met with the lizard’s who stood just a few meters away. The Komodo dragon raised a brow and cocked to the slightest. He opened his mouth a little to reveal his sedated teeth followed by a long, forked tongue. “So this is the one, huh?”

“Y-yes, sir.”, said one of the carnivores.

The deer pressed his back on the wall when the lizard stepped closer and kneeled close to the floor to get a clearer view of his trophy. Number Five, as well, now had an unobstructed sight of the lizard’s face. It was massive enough to snap his entire body into pieces or even swallow him whole with ease.

Number Five thought he was saved from getting eaten by the hyena, but now it seemed like this was his real death. He was pained to see freedom standing outside the alleyway. He was so close to seeing his family again. He decided to beg for the chances of getting out of here untouched to become likely.

“P-please mister… I want to go home…”, a tear glittered for a quick moment before mixing with the wet fur.

The lizard breathed heavily and powerful. The blast of air hit the deer’s brown fur, sending energy that shook the deer’s fragile spine.

“Home?”, the lizard glanced over his own shoulders to the group of men standing nearby. “You don’t have a home.”

The deer’s ears gently twitched on the honeyed voice. His slim fingers interlocked with each other, pulling his legs closer to himself as the wind blew between them. He wiped his eyes and sniffed while maintaining eye contact with the stranger.

Number Five’s brows furrowed, what did this lizard mean about “You don’t have a home.”? He was sure he had one. He only had been absent for, well; as matter of a fact, he didn’t know how long he had been stuck in the cell. He figured just a few days over a month. Long enough for his body’s shape to change drastically, but not long enough to forget his home. He could still recall the exact address of his house in his mind.

“N-no m-mister… I-I know the address.”, the deer, after all what had happened previously, still managed to talk.

“You do?”, the lizard sarcastically widened his eyes for a quick moment before looking back at the men for the second time. “Alright then… I can give you a ride home if it makes you feel any safer.”

The deer blinked and stumbled on his own words from the sudden humble offer of the stranger. He thought carefully about it for a little while. He remembered his parents telling him to not do such a thing unless necessary. The deer wanted to take the nice offer, however, the teachings of his parents prevented him. With that, the deer shook his head gently while slowly getting back up to his feet.

“It’s alright mister… I-I know the way home…”, he looked to his left where the carnivores were watching them, hiding their intense salivation. Ray wrapped his arms around himself.

“As you wish, kid.”, the lizard finally stood up and gave space for the small herbivore.

Number Five kept his arms on himself as he exchanged glances with everyone in the alley. The other lizards remained in their posts as well the carnivores when he began making footsteps. Step by step, he cautiously passed the ferocious animals and at last, out of the alley, still in one piece.

He looked around while he repeated from memory the complete address of his home. He took a step to the right and after seeing foreign landmarks, he ended up not knowing which part of the city he was at currently.

His parents’ voices echoed in his head when he began to think about the lizard’s offer. He stood there in the open space, under the raging storm. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted to sleep on his soft bed. He missed tasting his mother’s Caesar salad and grilled asparagus. Their affection.

The deer snapped out from his daydream when bright lights beamed from behind together with some thrums. He turned around and was greeted by the luminous headlight of what appeared to be a limousine. He froze. He thought it was going to run him over, but instead, it halted feet away.

The lizard reappeared from the gloomy alleyway along with his species. One opened the door for the specific Komodo dragon who he later assumed to be their boss, due to how they dignified him. The lizard was about to hop in when his eyes were magnetized by the helpless deer. “Hmm? Is there a problem, kid?”, he questioned, keeping the door wide open.

The deer moved away from the blinding lights and looked down with guilt. His stomach rumbled. He wanted to rest, but he first needed to get home, though, with this weak state, he couldn't tell if he would be able to make it back. His ears rested on his head once again.

The lizard on the other hand remained in his spot, watching the poor deer who badly wanted all of the pains to be over for good. The Komodo dragon sighed and slightly tilted his head down. “My offer still stands.”, he stated.

The deer looked up as his body shivered, doing everything it can to remain upright as the wind blew. His face met with a thick shower before looking back down, this time focusing on the lizard who was obviously waiting for him to decide. The end of the storm was nowhere in sight, it seemed it had gotten worse in the past few minutes. He had no choice. He just hoped for the best.

With that, the deer approached the lizard without saying a word. He felt bad for not accepting his offer in the first place. The lizard stepped back a little, paving a path for the small deer to board the cozy vehicle.

“I need to talk with my colleagues for a quick moment, at the meantime, make yourself comfortable.”, the lizard said before closing the door, but it didn’t shut properly.

The deer crawled up on the black leathered seats, to the other side. It was very spacious and exquisite. There were wine bottles on one side and glasses on the opposite. It was dark, everything was, but not that much. The only source of light was the outside. Pitter-patter was the only thing he could hear inside the vehicle besides the roaring engine.

He made himself cozy as he waited for the lizard. He had never been in a vehicle before, let alone a limousine. The seats were somewhat warm. It was soothing for the deer who just escaped his cold death. He was thankful he watched the documentary about firearms. He knew it would be useful one day.

He moved his head up, peering over the window, watching the lizard talked to the group of carnivores who tried to kill him.

“…make sure no one knows anything about this deer.”

“Y-yes, sir! It’s truly been a pleasure doing business with you.”, said the hyena to the lizard with a little, nervous bow.

The lizard gave a slight nod before walking back to the vehicle, finally hopping in. He found the deer sitting at the corner of the other seat next to him, looking straight in complete silence. He knew the fawn wasn’t comfortable around with a stranger. This lizard won’t be soon.

“Just say the address and my chauffeur will take care of the rest.”, stated the lizard when he looked out the window, eyeing at the carnivores who were still standing where he left them, they were chatting about something. Probably regarding their deal.

At last, after the deer gave the address and the somewhat long ride, the limousine turned and parked in front of their destination. The deer was very happy for the first few seconds. He couldn’t believe he was finally home after all these days of isolation.

The lizard opened the door and they both hopped out. The Komodo dragon opened an umbrella and provided shelter for the fawn. Ray could somehow smell his mother’s salad and grilled asparagus already as soon as they stepped at the front door.

The lizard knocked calmly on the white, wooden door. The deer jumped lively as they both waited for someone to answer. A few muffled familiar voices could be heard from the other side. After waiting for what seemed to be forever, the door clicked and swung open, revealing Number Five’s gorgeous mother.

“Mom!”, the deer quickly jumped towards the other body and wrapped his arms around her legs as tight as he could like he did to his life.

“Oh! Uhm… c-can I help you two gentlemen?”, asked the doe.

“Mom! It’s me!”, said the fawn with a thick voice.

The mother only looked down at the youngling before back to the lizard who silently stood there under the umbrella. The storm finally came to its senses and went calm. Rain tapped on the black umbrella. From this point on, Number Five’s voice was now clear and loud as ever.

“This youngling claimed he lives in this home and I assume you’re his mother.”, the lizard responded, gripping the umbrella as the wind continued to blow, however, not as intense as earlier.

Number Five continued to cling on the soft legs of his mother. He missed her scent and everything about her. He was both thankful to whoever was above there who helped him surpassed the hell he stumbled upon, and to the kind stranger who saved and brought him back to his home.

“I believe you made a mistake, sir.”, said the doe which made Number Five dart his eyes at her with great confusion and surprise.

“My husband and I don’t have a child.”

Everything stopped right after that sentence. Including the fawn’s heart who only beat for his parents since birth. The vibrant memories he had with them began to fade away into darkness when the deer stepped back with tears that were once tasted happiness.

Without any hesitation, Number Five barged into the home and straight towards the living room, searching for his pictures with them. He could still visualize the flashes of the camera. He could hear their laughs and sweet words echoing in his mind when he stood in the living room, staring at the picture frames that all showed no images of him. The medals were gone. The letters he wrote for them vanished. As if the memories he had with them and his friends were only his dreams.

“Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here!”, shouted the buck who was sitting in one of the armchairs, reading a newspaper. He unfolded his legs and placed them firmly on the carpet, quickly standing up upon seeing the deer and the lizard at the front door.

“Honey, it’s alright, these two gentlemen just made a mistake.”, said the wife who remained standing at the door, using gestures to calm her husband.

“Get out or I’ll call the cops.”, demanded the hart who stomped his foot down and pointed directly at the door.

Number Five couldn't believe what he was hearing from his parents. What happened? Why was he hearing these words of rejection from the people he trusted since the beginning? He loved them. He waited for them.

He did his best to survive. He did all those and this was he got back from them? Being pushed away. Being forgotten? Being rejected away from their warm embrace and soothing kisses?!

“Mom! Dad! It’s me!”, shouted the fawn before the lizard walked in after apologizing to the couple. The lizard grasped Number Five’s arm and began pulling him out of the place. He didn’t want to hurt his reward yet. He must be very cautious if he wanted this deer to trust him.

“Come on kid.”, said the lizard when he dragged Number Five back to the front door. “Do forgive our intervention on your fine night.”, he bowed and resumed pulling the deer.

Number Five stretched out his arms as the lizard lifted him by his waist. Tears flowed out of his eyes as his desperation to feel his parents’ love again grew stronger as the distance between them widened. His hands moved frantically as if their love was tangible. Everything was lost upon the moment of the door banging shut, light flashing around them.

Rain began to pour once again together with the wind picking up speed and power. Number Five drenched himself in his own tears in the middle of the downpour while the lizard stood nearby, watching in utter silence. The Komodo dragon felt bad after what had happened in just a span of minutes.

“Come on kid, you’ll get sick under the rain.”, spoke the lizard who shifted the umbrella above the deer. “Maybe you just gave the wrong address.”, he tried to keep the deer’s hopes high but he had the feeling it was already too late for such hope.

The deer sniffed and shook his head with mixed feelings. He couldn’t accept the fact he just got abandoned by his parents. Like drugging him with his favorite meal wasn’t already a big sign of abandonment. “No… They’re my parents! This is my home!”, the deer’s wobbly voice was somehow still hearable in the middle of the raging storm.

“Kid… “

“Why are they doing this to me!?”, the fawn’s head looked up and met with the lizard’s frightening eyes. His pure depressed state made him think, if only he knew this was coming, he should’ve let himself get eaten rather than getting hurt both mentally, physically, and eternally. “What did I do to deserve this!?”, he cried.

The lizard inhaled deeply while keeping his eyes on the herbivore before him. “You don’t deserve this, kid. You deserve something greater than this.”, he said when he kneeled to Number Five’s height. “And I know you know.”, he softly placed his hand on the deer’s head, wiping his tears.

Number Five rubbed his forearm on the sides of his face when he listened to the stranger’s calming tone. He wanted to go home and rest safely, but where? Looking back at the front door of his once called home, he had no place to stay anymore. Except for the black market.

Going back in that horrifying place would be the absolute last thing he would ever do.

“Come… I know you haven’t eaten yet. We can go to my place where we can fill that stomach of yours, you can stay there for the night…”, the lizard stood back up and gestured to the limousine. “…or the rest of your new life.”, he murmured which didn’t get the deer’s attention.

Number Five had no choice but to lightly nod while waddling back to the limousine along with the stranger who he now forced to trust after losing everything. The lizard saved his life, after all, he could at least respect him as his gratitude.

The two hopped back into the warm limousine, the deer jumped up from the seat and glanced over at the house outside. His eyes shrunk and his ears flattened, almost gluing themselves to his skull. He slid back down to his seat and curled his body tight. It was the only thing left he knew he could hug during the time.

“Here.”, the lizard pulled out a small, warm towel from one of the compartments and carefully wrapped the towel around the deer’s body, hopefully, it was enough to dry and keep him warm for the rest of the trip.

“I guarantee my place will put you out of harm’s way forever. You can stay with me for as long as you want. It’s your call.”, stated the lizard who rested his head on his hand, waiting for the deer’s response.

Number Five shifted his body, flattening himself on the leather seat and covering himself under the towel provided. He remained there, in silence, alone, and broken. His response was just pulling himself together tightly as he could with his remaining strength.

He didn’t care anymore about what life threw at him from this point forward. He was too depressed to pay attention to what was happening. He just wanted to sleep and end this suffering. The deer that was once jolly and always had a glowing smile was nowhere to be seen.

If this lizard wanted to adopt him, then he should say it straight to the point. Number Five had already lost a ton in these nonsense weeks.

The lizard took this silence as a yes and moved his eyes to his chauffeur who was just waiting for them to set their destination. To finally end this miserable night. The lizard’s mansion, which was located outside of the urban area, was hours away, depending on the traffic, but, since it was already in the middle of the night, their travel time was shortened to only one-to-two hours.

Number Five watched the moving landscape on one of the windows. It was once filled with buildings and colorful lights of the city but now he could only see a wall of towering trees and the clear, twinkling sky. It was a stunning sight to look at. It made the deer a little bit better, but not enough to make him smile.

The limousine drove up to the mansion which was surrounded by nature. No sign of civilization in sight. They drove through the iron gates and stopped at the front entrance. During their ride, the lizard kept his eyes on the herbivore who didn’t show any movements. As if it died in front of him.

“Welcome to your new home.”, the lizard immediately declared to be this fawn’s new home before getting out of the vehicle, where he waited for the deer to show up, to be amazed by the immense luxury he would be having.

The deer crawled weakly out of the seat with the towel draped around him. He shivered and slouched when he stepped his feet on the concrete staircase leading to the large, gothic-style, front doors. In fact, the entire structure was purely gothic.

“Passed down to me by my father.”, stated the lizard who carefully moved backwards up the stairs with a smile.

He clasped his hands in front when they got to the top where the wooden doors were already opened upon their arrival. The wonderful interior design when they got to the front foyer was breathtaking. The fawn had never been in places like this. It felt like he traveled back in time as soon as they passed the doors.

Enormous chandeliers glistened above, making the hanging pictures and other decorations to be vibrant. He could stroll around in this foreign environment and look at everything all day but the rumbling tummy reminded him of reality.

“Hmm… I know you’re starving. The black market doesn’t really treat their livestock well. Come, my men have already prepared us our dinner.”, the lizard spoke as he was taking off his coat, handing it to one of his butlers who were standing near.

The butlers followed the two people who walked through the large hallway, to the dining room where a long table sits in the middle, a large fireplace on one side and a wall of windows on the other.

Number Five was guided to one of the spacious chairs while the lizard went to his ideal spot. The exquisite dishes steamed on the table, however, out of all meals, only one managed to get his attention—the caesar salad.

His mouth watered immediately once he laid his eyes on the bowl nearby. He wanted to reach out and snatched it from its place and bury his head into it. But, he contained his disgrace urges and sat straight and waited, like how his parents taught him to. The lizard blinked confusedly at the deer. He was surprised by how well-mannered this fawn was. He had encountered numerous kids sat on the same seat many times and they all acted nothing compared to the current.

“I apologize for the lack of vegetables. I didn’t expect for a deer to step foot into my domain.”, stated the lizard when his right hand grabbed his drink. “Is there something bothering you?”, he asked when the deer looked down at the different types of utensils placed on either side of his plate.

The deer held his tongue as both of his hands hovered atop the group of forks, reflecting his skinny shape. His souvenir from the black market. A souvenir he would definitely throw out of his sight. He continued to stare at the numerous forks, confused and scared he might disappoint the lizard. The Komodo dragon knew he would struggle at it.

“Use the salad fork. The outermost one.”, the lizard gracefully pointed at the specific object on his own utensils to let the deer know which one to use. It appeared to the lizard, he would be teaching a lot starting tomorrow. Thankfully there was already a foundation, to begin with.

Number Five lightly nodded and picked up the mentioned fork before calmly eating his favorite meal. He enjoyed it, however, he still preferred the ones made by his mother. He wondered if she used something special to make it stand out. Either way, for now, the deer’s focus was to fill his stomach that only consumed soup for the past weeks. The soup wasn’t even great. It was disgusting.

As the deer chew on the salad, the lizard spoke again, finally introducing himself. “My name is Kananosuke.”

Number five swallowed and shoved another piece into his mouth before looking up at the lizard in front of him. His ears remained flat when he was reminded about his own name. The name which he was so proud of saying when he still had his family. He thought about it. Should he still use it or use another one? Mainly because he was basically starting his new life with someone who he met, who saved him from his death.

He remained quiet with embarrassment and weight.

“I guess you wanted a new one?”, the lizard finally asked after sipping the flavourful wine.

The fawn’s eyes grew slightly upon hearing Kananosuke’s words. As if he could read the deer’s mind. It was strange or maybe it was plainly obvious from the point he got evicted out of his family.

“Do you still want your family?”

The deer didn’t reply.

“Do you want to live here?”

Silence.

“Do you want to change the world?”

Finally, the deer shot up with energy but quickly faded, downing himself with the occurrences that happened earlier. He felt useless. A deadweight to his family, to this lizard. He could’ve chosen to live in the streets but something told him to go with Kananosuke.

The lizard caught the sudden jerk of the deer. His eyes slightly squinted and made a little smile. “I knew you’re the one. I’ve met a lot like you in the past, nothing reached your level of supremacy and class. Finish your salad, I’ll show you to a room where we can discuss your new name.”

After the peaceful dinner, Kananosuke and the deer together walked out of the dining room and back into the gigantic hallways. They entered an area where there were hanged medals of Kananosuke.

Number Five eyed each one as he followed his new, guardian. The carpeted floor and the carved stone walls led the two to a spacious room which was filled with small, doric columns, all lined up by row. Shiny, gold name-tags were placed atop them.

Kananosuke stood near the doors with his hands dangling on his sides, watching the deer in awe of the glittering atmosphere. “You get to choose your name, kid. Every single gold plate will absolutely change your life… forever.”

Number Five froze for a few seconds, waiting for the lizard’s cue, before strolling around, glancing at each name printed on the expensive materials. He kept his hands close to him, he didn’t want to cause any damages before he could pick his new name. It took him minutes, nearly covering the entire room when he stopped in front of one particular pillar.

His face became visible as he leaned closer to the name tag. It felt like it was calling for him. Whispering to be this person.

The lizard moved behind the fawn who stood in utter silence. “Well, go on… it won’t eat you.”

The hart raised his shaking hand. His fingers touched the cold, glossy surface. It was indeed the most beautiful thing in the world he had seen so far. Number Five slowly slid the plate out of the stand and retracted his hand with it. It was heavy as if it contained a lot of key elements that would definitely change his life more than he expected.

Kananosuke kneeled to the fawn’s height and grabbed the name tag from the deer’s grasp. He stared at it for a quick moment, unlocking the pin, before he commenced his typical speech.

“Remember, the deer from the black market, the deer who managed to outrun his deaths, the deer who wants to change the world. From this moment forward…”, Kananosuke reached out for number five’s shirt and fastened the asset. He rested his scaled hands on the herbivore’s shoulder, patted, and at last, pulled him to a hug, a warm, welcoming one.

A hug which Number Five wouldn’t ever forget.

The hug commencing his new life.

“…you will be known as Ray.”


	3. Chapter 3 [Overhaul] Part 1 - History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Kananosuke changed Ray's overall appearance.

The warm embrace of the lizard's loving arms was the best thing to happen tonight, and to end the exhausting day. The deer hugged back, resting his head on Kananosuke's strong shoulders. His beating heart relaxed, his breathing softened. This was what he wanted after getting out of the market, what surprised him the most was it was not coming from his family.

"Thank you...", whispered the deer who had his eyes closed as a drop trailed down. A drop of trust. The drop Kananosuke had been waiting for.

They remained their bodies closed to the outside world like there was no tomorrow.

"Now... I know you are extremely exhausted in this terribly long night. Let me show you to your new room. You are going to love it.", the Komodo dragon gently pulled away from the hug and looked at the deer still in his grasp.

Ray only nodded as he was wiping some tears from his face. He was glad someone still found value in him. He stayed close to the lizard as they walked out of the room and up the grand staircase.

One of the hallways led to two more directions. To the right was Kananosuke's bedroom and on the opposite was the deer's room. Both were spacious and extravagant. The bed in between the two massive towering windows was enough to fit an entire group of four.

The closet was bigger than his entire old home. He had his own bathroom. Everything in this room was covered with expensive finishes.

"Wow...", whispered the deer who stepped further into the bedroom.

"I hope it isn't too much to your likings.", said the lizard who leaned the side of his body on the doorframe with arms crossed, watching the deer strolled.

"Get some rest, Ray. Tomorrow will be a big day for both of us. We'll be doing a lot for you to become the Ray we both wanted.", he added with a tiny smile growing on his face.

Kananosuke tipped his head at the deer before slowly closing the door with a light click. When he turned and was in the hallway, a butler was standing in the corner with his head slightly angled up. It was one of those men who only handled the incoming calls. What was it this time?

"Sir, the black market is on the phone."

Kananosuke glanced over at the deer's bedroom door before walking to his office where he would usually work instead in his other in the city.

Ray was running his hands over the walls of books in the small study area. He had never seen these many books before, bigger than his school's library. He slid one out and skimmed over the pages, feeling the soft papers and the smell of the ink, all enveloped by the fine leather.

There were some stacked on the desk, they were empty when he checked them. He figured these must be his notebooks. Speaking of notebooks, would the school still remember him? How about his friends?

He looked at the super king-sized bed neatly prepared for him. This easily dwarves his original bed back home, even the one in the cell. He didn't want to ruin the butler's effort of preparing the bed with clean sheets.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower first before heading to bed where he tossed himself in the middle, with arms stretched out. He pretended to make an angel, rubbing his arms around, feeling the soft fabric under him.

Within minutes, the deer passed out with the fact he would be waking up with the new life he chose.

Alone with a new identity.

He woke up hours later when the morning sun blasted through the windows, to the bed where the deer was curled up, hugging one of the pillows which were bigger than him. He was dreaming about the time in the black market. The innocent lives left in the wretched place when he departed, where could they possibly be now, now that he was in the hands of someone?

Not just that, he missed Number Four. The memories Ray had with him were irreplaceable. He was saved by the buck. Meanwhile, Ray got saved by someone from not his species, though, he would still consider himself lucky to get out of the place alive and finding a new home right after. A luxurious one that is.

For sure, Ray knew Number Four had the same thing, based on how they greeted Oguma. Where could Number Four be right now?

The deer's eyes flickered when he groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed, nearly falling off. He didn't want to start the day yet. He was still absorbing the things that happened to him. The life-threatening ones which somehow showered him with wealth. He hid his head under the pillow to avoid getting light up by the sun's rays. He was about to doze off when someone suddenly knocked on the brown, carved, wooden door.

Ray didn't respond, he remained his head under the pillow, even when after another series of knocks. The door opened and a few footsteps, tapping on the wooden floor, approached the deer. Ray could feel the bed weighed down on one side and a large hand placed on his shoulder. He figured it belonged to Kananosuke. His ears twitched and were proven right when he heard the familiar, deep, yet soothing voice.

"Rise and shine, Ray.", the lizard rubbed his hand softly on the deer's body and slowly lifting the pillow, revealing the small head which hosted a soon-to-be powerful mind.

The deer groaned under the sheet and rubbed his face with it. His peaceful sleep was ruined, though, if this was what his new life would be, then Kananosuke won't be hearing any complaints from this herbivore. "M-morning...mister-"

"Just call me your father.", explained the lizard who smiled and watched the deer unraveled himself from the blanket.

Ray hummed as he rubbed his eyes before looking at his new father, an adoptive father that is. He shifted his body and placed his head on the pillow, all while keeping his eyes on the lizard who he once thought would eat him.

"Looks like you enjoyed sleep."

The deer nodded while keeping his dry mouth closed.

"Well, breakfast is ready, and believe me, this time, you now have more choices to eat.", said the lizard when he slowly stood up and straightened his white suit jacket while clearing his throat. He waited for Ray's response before heading to the dining room first.

After Ray rinsed his face, he went to the dining room where meals were already served. The deer sat down along with Kananosuke and glanced over the new set of meals before him. There was still salad and grilled asparagus, but there were also vegetable soup, vegetarian burgers, and whatnot.

Of course, the rest of the plates were for the carnivore one. The deer was somehow not bothered by the fact Kananosuke was eating venison right in front of him.

Ray, at a young age, had accepted the fact of which all carnivores eat meat. He learned a lot from reading books and watching documentaries which were always aired in the middle of the day. He wondered what would they show this time around and what he missed during his time at the market.

Kananosuke in the meantime was also surprised by Ray who wasn't showing any kind of reaction. It was one of the pieces of evidence which proved Kananosuke chose the righteous one. One who could someday replace him and be the next superpower. A major player in the evolving world.

"Today, we will be going to a tailor shop in the city. I trust someone there who could produce a suit that... suits your liking. Then, you will meet another friend of mine who will be changing your... appearance. After that, we'll head back here where I'll be teaching you the life of the wealthy and power."

Ray noticed something strange, just a small detail. His set of utensils had been reduced to a more simplified one. Probably to prevent the deer from getting confused. Though, Kananosuke would be teaching everything once they got everything they needed from the city. And, if everything was done right and the time had come, Ray will face a dilemma.

The deer grabbed some soup and sipped the warm, flavorful meal before moving to the burgers, then to the asparagus and salad. He bit some carrots and it made the soup a tad better.

After the fine breakfast, Ray and Kananosuke headed to the city, specifically to one of the districts where businesses offer premium products with eye-watering price tags. It was a go-to place for the wealthy, a place where they could buy everything easily. It was located near the outskirts of the city; the ride didn't take long enough for the deer to get bored.

The atmosphere changed, it was surrounded by luxury. Powerful people were walking around, covered with glistening stones. Ray, who was only wearing a plain white t-shirt along with light blue shorts and sandals, felt ashamed for stepping foot into this place, especially with someone who was emitting an expensive aura.

Kananosuke was wearing a pair of shades along with a straw hat and a glossy black cane, tapping and scraping against the brick pavement. Towering palm trees danced along with the winds, providing shades to under the sunny day.

When they entered the shop where they first would be getting the deer his very own iconic suit, Ray remained silent, almost as if he turned mute. He stayed close to his father, glancing around the exquisite place. Different styles of suits were displayed all over the place. He watched Kananosuke talked to the employees as he stood still in his spot.

A horse shook hands with the Komodo dragon, chatted for a quick second, and looked at the hart who was standing behind the lizard, like what a typical kid would do in these foreign environments. The horse smiled and reached out for the deer's hand, who gladly responded. After the usual greetings, Kananosuke placed his hand on Ray's shoulder and told his associates their reason to be here.

The horse, who was later introduced to be James, led the two further into the store for him to get a sense of the fawn's body. Kananosuke sat on the sofa with legs crossed and both hands resting on the cane, watching.

Ray wasn't acting well when it comes to strangers, especially when surrounded by him. He followed the instructions from James: stood still in the middle of the raised platform and do what he was told. The deer stared at himself in the mirror, seeing himself get sized like that one moment he had in the black market. He had quick flashbacks about it as he stood silently.

Once finally over, Ray sat next to the lizard who was now talking to James, giving exact details about the final product of Ray's suit. Kananosuke wanted his deer to be recognizable even from far away. He wanted him to stand out of the crowd. The lizard wanted the suit to be remembered for ages, like his. He believed the suit had a major role in asserting dominance and describing the person wearing it.

Later, they went to their next stop which was just a couple of blocks from the tailor. It was a spa. Kananosuke, like the other wealthy customers, was very known in this district. Hence, people who worked here always greet this lizard. There weren't in it for the cash, they just really liked how Kananosuke treated them over the years.

A cat who went by the name Ace led Ray to one of the booths where they treated him as they were requested by their favorite customer. They filed his nails, brushed his fur, and the rough deer who walked in came out as a handsome and eye-catching herbivore. The only thing missing to complete the circle was the suit, voice, and movements.

"There's the Ray we want.", said Kananosuke when they both stood in front of the mirror, admiring the deer who escaped the black market. The deer who would soon change the world.

Ray showed a tiny smile as he was pulled by his father who was showing great satisfaction. Money well spent indeed. After the appearance overhaul, they went to Kananosuke's ideal department store and bought other clothes that Ray would be wearing until the suit was made. The lizard paid extra for the suit to be rushed and sent directly to their residence.

The two went back to the mansion where they were greeted by the butlers who were standing on the front foyer with hands placed behind them. They spent half of the day in the city, buying things that were necessary for this deer's transition. Both were exhausted and what would be a better way to relax? Documentaries. That's entertainment for Ray ever since he discovered them.

"So... have you decided yet?", questioned the lizard who took off his hat and gave it to one of his butlers. He looked to the deer who was staring blankly in the open space. Kananosuke guessed his voice wasn't loud enough to penetrate the deer's deep thoughts. He nudged him softly which did the trick.

"O-oh... f-father..."

Kananosuke's eyes widened a little.

"Can I watch my documentaries?", Ray was still wasn't used to talking to this new father.

Kananosuke jerked his head, confused and surprised. He had never met someone at such a young age to be watching those, or even know them. This deer had a huge head start it seemed.

"There is this one show which airs documentaries in the middle of the day. I missed them especially when I was still in the market.", Ray explained.

"Oh... well, what are you waiting for?", the Komodo dragon snapped his fingers which made one of the butlers to stepped forward. Kananosuke gave Ray some gentle head pats when he instructed the butler to guide Ray to the entertainment room.

"As you wish, sir.", replied the butler with a slight nod before leading the deer to the specific room which was on the other side of the mansion. It wasn't just a room. When Ray arrived, his jaws dropped when greeted by a large, widescreen in front of comfy red seats. He didn't expect to see a small theatre in this place. If this existed, then he might as well expect something greater. An amusement park perhaps?

Ray told the butler the channel which he always waited and participated. He sat in the middle of the front row, and to make the experience better, the butler provided a bowl of popcorn from a small popcorn stand and a large drink. Ray showed gratitude at the exact time when his favorite show finally aired.

His legs dangled as he indulged into the stunning clarity and vibrancy of the screen. He was used to watching it from his living room, on the small flat screen tv. Not anymore it seemed. He sunk his hand into the bowl and threw some popcorns into his mouth and sipped from the straw. He couldn't believe he was watching this with the best experience so far, without paying as well. Disappointingly, it wasn't 3D.

When the documentary finally ended and the deer emptied the bowl and the drink, Ray was guided to the dining room where lunch was being served. Kananosuke was already there when the deer arrived. Ray was glad he still had room left for these mouthwatering meals.

"Ah. How was the documentary?", asked the lizard who placed the napkin on his lap.

"I enjoyed it, father. I didn't know you have your own theatre.", replied the deer while he pulled the chair and sat on it. He looked at the table and noticed the different types of utensils had returned.

"'We', it's 'we', Ray. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you still have space to fit today's lunch.", Kananosuke chuckled and smile. "Now, since we are going to eat, I might as well teach you proper dining etiquette."

Ray's ears twitched and gently stood up with curiosity, seeing this as a challenge. It sounded simple, that is until when they started and he copied Kananosuke's actions. He did his best in remembering and executing things with the desired result.

It was his first day, after all, mistakes were bound to happen. Overall, the lizard was impressed due to the fact this deer was a fast learner. There were spaces for some improvements of course.

"...and that is basically it, Ray. Just remember, start from the outside and make yourself inwards along with the meals being served. Starting from tomorrow, meals won't be served like this anymore. It will be served as the way it is intended to.", said Kananosuke with a concise voice before resuming their lunch.

Afterward, they moved to another room where Kananosuke focused on Ray's actions. Transforming the deer to act with stunning class. The lizard was soft for today. He straightened the deer's posture with a meterstick and taught how to walk properly by placing a book atop Ray's head. Once the results satisfied the lizard enough, they moved to Ray's voice.

They did a lot when the sun was still up. It was one heck of a day for the two of them. In the end, Kananosuke congratulated Ray, he was utterly proud to have this deer as his son. Ray could be the last child Kananosuke would have. The deer was already well molded. The only thing left was for Ray to display it. To show he was the son of Kananosuke. To show he was no longer the vulnerable deer from the black market.

Both were at the rooftop garden, watching the sunset when a butler walked in and informed the arrival of the suits. Ray was excited to see them and to put them on. The suits were already sent to Ray's bedroom, waiting for their owner to be worn. With that, Ray speed-walked through the halls and into his bedroom where he found them inside the walk-in closet.

"Wow...", uttered the deer whose hands glided on the black, smooth fabric of the suit. He never had one before. He would be taking care of these until he outgrew them. Ray removed one of the hangers and slid them on together with the matching shoes—all while he stared at the large mirror.

He stood with poise and adored himself while doing some simple poses like what he saw in his mom's magazines. He looked like a secret celebrity with this on him. He looked more mature. He talked, acted like he was interacting with someone, to see the result of him in his new glimmering life.

After his moment alone, he decided to keep it on for their dinner. It was like celebrating his great progress after all the agony, darkness, and abandonment. He wore the suit with pride together with his new identity.

His black shoes clacked on the marbled floor to the dining room where he found his father reading a newspaper, waiting for Ray to join him for dinner. Kananosuke had no idea about Ray bringing the suit now.

"I can't believe this was-", the lizard stopped when he brought the papers down and was exposed to the striking young deer. "Wow... it definitely suited you.", he chuckled. Great way to start their dinner and probably to end the night.

"I honestly, wholeheartedly, appreciate what you have given me, father.", stated the deer who sat gracefully, keeping his posture straight.

"We both have, Ray. We both have."

After the dinner, Kananosuke went to his office due to a sudden call from one of his colleagues. The two went back to their own businesses. For Ray, he went to his bedroom, admiring the blinking stars at the sky on his big balcony. The shimmering full moon above and the chilling winds whispering behind his ears set the mood.

He stood there, gazing at the sea of trees outside the boundary of the mansion. He spent most of his night there, relieving the moments they both had this day. The experience he had when he watched his favorite show. His new suit. The delicious meals. Waking up on a bed, unharmed. Unthreatened. Belonged. He wanted these feelings to last forever.

At last, when his food had settled, Ray head back inside, closing the doors behind him in a positive mood. He walked into his closet where he took his suit off and placed them rightfully before he moved to his shoes. He popped the left one easily until he moved to the right one where he slightly struggled.

He wiggled it with a little pressure before successfully setting his foot free. It was also when his eyes caught something in the mirror, something he had forgotten in just a day—the number five.

Ray remained seated when he held his right foot facing him. He slowly ran his finger on the black number. This number reminded him of who he was. What he had been through. And what he used to be. His family, friends, home, and... number four.

Ray was haunted, traumatized by the flashing memories in his mind. It sent shivers down his spine when he slowly stood up. Softly stomping his right foot down, crushing the memories of his past.


	4. Chapter 4 [Revolve] Part 2 - Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> =====  
> The part where Kananosuke bought Ray a gift.

"...promise me!"

From the deepest and darkest part, Number Five's loud voice echoed in the mind of the deer who was on the bed.

Ray, as usual, was curled up with a pillow, hugging it as if it was Number Four's body. Mumbling. It had been a few years after he left the black market. He could still clearly recall the events that endangered his life. He always had a pillow next to him like it would save him from the curse of the market.

There was this one time where he awakened from his sleep with tears trialing down on his brown fur. His mind made a fake scenario where his family remembered him and everything ended happily ever after. He missed them. But the question still stood. Did they miss him as well?

Ray opened his eyes as the sun began to rise from the horizon. Colorful hues painted all over the awakening sky. Morning winds blew into the room, curtains swayed calmly. The deer stayed on the bed for a few more moments, staring into the open space, surrounded by four walls.

A few questions continued to fly around his head. Where would he be if the lizard didn't show up? Where would he be if he didn't decide to kill the cheetah? Where would Number Four be if Ray had the guts to protest?

His brown hands slid away from the puffy pillow and to his eyes, rubbing them gently as he let out a small yawn. He didn't want to get up for today, he wanted to stay here on the bed where he felt more comfortable. Though, doing so would be like, not pulling the trigger on the carnivore. He had no choice but to keep moving, like what Kananosuke always advised.

Ray raised himself off the bed and waddled to the bathroom where he showered and prepared for the day. He looked at himself in the mirror in utter silence while he put the orange tie around his neck.

He didn't know what he was doing until he felt something tight around his neck, he overtightened the tie. He sighed and dropped his hands to the side while keeping his eyes on the reflection. The suit has gotten more stylish along with the growth of his antlers.

He was glad to still see himself alive, but if so, then how come he was not showing any signs of it? Something was still weighing him down. If only there were something which could make him forget everything instantly, that would be very convenient, and he would need it every single day.

Once finished in his nostalgic moments, Ray walked out of the closet and grabbed a book on the way out of the bedroom. He had been reading books ever since. His mind was always completely hungry for knowledge. It was one of the things where he found entertainment while also learning new things at the same time.

Throughout the years, so far, he had read five books. All of them were self-learning. Kananosuke didn't want Ray to go to school. The lizard knew Ray was capable and knowledgeable enough to not attend any school.

Ray walked down the stairs and straight to the dining room where he expected to see his father, however, when he pushed the doors open, he was greeted by emptiness. He walked towards the table where their plates and utensils were placed. Ray must've awakened earlier than his father, for the first time it seemed.

The deer remained seated with a straight body, arms resting on the armrest, waiting for their breakfast and his father. While he waited, he tapped his feet on the glossy floor and opened the book, reading it. Then he thought about where they would be going this time. Yesterday, Kananosuke said they would be going to a special place, for he has a gift for Ray.

What could it be? Would it be just another vehicle? Another huge grant of money? His very own mansion perhaps? Even to this day, his knowledge about his adoptive father was still capped. There were some occasions where his curious mind sparked. The one time where he stumbled upon some paintings in the hallways.

The first one resembled to be a family photo. Kananosuke was in the middle, surrounded by other kids, most of them were herbivores—deer to be exact. His first guess was this was a special place where kids from the black market were brought, a sanctuary. A place where they get to live their second chance rather than ending up in someone's stomach.

The second painting had Kananosuke in it, along with a lion and a buck, both seemed to be middle-aged. It was strange. They were wearing completely different attires but all had a similar intimidating stare. But unlike the first painting, he shrugged this one-off.

"You're up early.", Kananosuke's voice finally came into presence as the butlers were about to serve them their breakfast. The lizard was wearing the same suit and style since they bought Ray's suit. Maybe it was his uniform? A fancy one? Ray knew his father had a job, but what it was remained to be a mystery.

"You told me to be up early than usual, father.", replied the deer who kept his eyes steady on the Komodo dragon.

"Hmm... never thought you'd be serious about it. Anyways... good morning.", greeted Kananosuke when he grabbed the glass and raised it together with Ray's as a morning toast.

As they were eating in between the spaces where the morning sun was blasting, Ray, after swallowing, asked a question regarding the family portrait he found days ago. He kept it in his mind about the color, especially the faces painted on it. It was large, like his bed. Surrounded with pure gold frame.

"Father.", Ray cleared his throat after sipping some ice-cold water. "What do you do during your working hours?", he sliced a piece of asparagus and ate it.

Kananouske raised his left brow for a quick moment upon hearing the interesting question. What took this deer so long to finally have the guts to know more about his adoptive father?

"I am a businessman."

"A businessman...", Ray repeated when he slightly furrowed his brows as he munched on the vegetable.

"You don't seem satisfied. Something bothering you, perhaps?"

"I found a picture of you with younglings, mostly herbivores, my species. Can you tell me more about it, father?"

The lizard smirked all of a sudden after wiping his mouth with the napkin. He turned his head to the deer as he rested his hand on the table, interlocking them. He thought it would take decades for this deer to prepare. He was clearly surprised by how, somewhat, assertive Ray had become. That was one of the things he favored in this herbivore.

"They're like you, Ray. Adopted. Some from the streets, most of them from the black market.", Kananosuke began telling a short story. "I saved them due to the fact I saw the same thing I found in you years ago. The desire to change the world. The courage to take risks. Sadly, they disappeared... never saw them ever since I offered them something that could absolutely change their life for years to come."

Ray finished his meal as he listened to his father's words. It somehow slightly made sense. He was also proud for Kananosuke to be the person who deterred innocent lives from their unplanned deaths. However, something caught his attention. Why did they vanish? What was the lizard's offer?

"What did you offer to them?", asked the deer.

Kananosuke kept his smirk when he gracefully stood up, chair scraping against the expensive floor. "The same thing I'll be offering to you soon...", the lizard chuckled when he walked towards the doors where he stopped and waited for his son. "Shall we?"

The two returned to the city, the same wealthy district, with only one quest. Ray remained silent when he trailed behind his father. At first, he thought they would be buying another set of suits.

He scratched the idea once they passed the tailor shop. He thought about going to the spa this time, but they just passed it like it was nothing. Maybe Kananosuke was lost or going to something new for once.

It was indeed interesting, surprising, and confusing at the same time when they stood in front of a fancy gun shop. Powerful firearms were displayed behind the front windows where Ray could see his reflection, looking at himself.

A bell rang when they walked in. As usual, Kananosuke was greeted by the employees with smiles and open arms. They had a little chat when Ray roamed around the store, glancing over and running his fingers on the cold surface of the firearms. Different styles were laid on long tables along with clips and glistening bullets.

He plucked one from the group and let it rolled in his palm, staring at it like it was his precious. The weight of it was noticeable compared to the others. Just like most of everything in his new life, Ray had never been to a gun shop before, even touching one. Well, not really...

"This must be your new-"

"Yes. As usual, you know why we are here.", Kananosuke instantly interrupted the fox by placing his scaled hands on his shoulder, with a firm grasp.

"Ah. Well, shall we?", the fox smiled and gestured the two to another room where more weapons were displayed. Shelves of firearms and whatnot. Heaven to weapon enthusiasts.

Ray wasn't fond of the weapons. He watched a documentary about them, but it didn't really motivate him to start collecting and owning guns, considering the fact he was not at the legal age to own one, yet he used one.

His ears remained erected as he kept his hands swaying on his sides, listening to the two adults' words about the weapons each time the fox and the lizard picked one. He didn't dare himself to even grasp one, properly. He was too traumatized from what he had done at such a young age.

Maybe this was why they disappeared—traumatized.

"Nick, I think you have forgotten to whom the weapon will be.", said the lizard when he stood with a stance on the other side of the table when the fox grabbed a sniper rifle.

"O-Oh... right... forgive me. It's just been so long-"

"Yes. I prefer not to talk about it.", interrupted Kananosuke with his eyes staring down at the small carnivore.

Nick gulped when he placed the weapon back and moved them to the section where handguns were kept. He plucked two pistols from the shelves and propped them on the bright desk. One was a Glock nineteen and the other was a Smith and Wesson model twenty-nine. Both were pretty and expensive. However, both didn't appeal to the lizard.

Kananosuke treated Ray special more than any of the previous kids he had. He knew Ray was the one. If he was utterly sure about it, he might as well gift him something he would remember for ages. Hence, they went there in the first place.

"Is it for evening or morning?", questioned the fox who still hadn't grasped the idea. He thought the deer would be just another kid of Kananosuke's search for a replacement, hence he kept recommending the typical ones.

"It's for a special event.", replied the lizard with a dead-serious face.

"Oh.", Nick blinked shamefully on the weapons he laid before them. He returned them to their places and went back to the two with a briefcase. "For your... special event.", stated the fox when he placed the black case on the desk, sliding it to the lizard.

Ray kept his mouth shut, witnessing the adults exchange.

Kananosuke bowed lightly as he grasped the handle of the briefcase. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, friend.", he said before turning and guiding Ray to the exit without any further conversation of the place.

They returned to the mansion with the deer overwhelmed with curiosity and a small hint of fear. His eyes couldn't move away from the briefcase resting between him and his father. It was only a simple case. Black painted reflective, gold handle, and two locks which didn't necessarily need a code or whatnot.

The idea of Kananosuke shooting him later did eventually came to his mind, but for what reason to commit treason?

They were at the front foyer when a butler approached Kananosuke. "Sir, the leaders of Shishigumi, Madaragumi, Dokugumi, Inarigumi are on the phone."

Ray was dusting himself off when he heard them chat. He stood tall and watched the two interact for a quick moment. The leaders wanted to talk to his father? This was suspicious.

Ray had this idea of his father clearly not just a typical businessman. There was greater than it. The deer looked at the lizard with an uncertain and questionable look.

"Ray, forgive me but I have to take this momentarily. Here, this briefcase answers your question earlier.", said Kananosuke when he walked up to the deer and handed the case to him before walking to his office.

Ray stood in the middle of the floor in silence as he gripped the briefcase on his side. It was hefty for some reason. What was in it? Well, it wasn't a new vehicle. Probably another grant of money? From a gun shop?

The deer went to his bedroom where he placed the briefcase on his study desk. He stood in front of it for a few moments, guessing what could in it. They got it from the gun shop so it must have a weapon inside it.

The deer stepped closer and popped the locks open. He opened it and wasn't somehow surprised by the fact it consisted of a revolver, some bullets, and a dagger. He was curious as to why his father handed this to him.

What did this even mean? Was it to protect himself? Probably. But before he could confirm, he wanted to hear it from his father. Even with a matured mind, he still didn't have the courage to conclude this present.

He closed the briefcase and went to his father's office. His shoes tapped on the marbled floor in the hallways when he turned and found the door to his father's office to be ajar. He was standing in front of it where he could hear Kananosuke's voice, it sounded like he was talking to someone in the room with him, not just on the phone.

He rested his hand on the carved, wooden door when his right ear faced the opening. They were whispering. He could hear two voices. His father must be really busy for now, maybe it would be better for Ray to return next time. Besides, it wasn't like he would be needing this gun anytime soon.

He was about to leave when the door suddenly swung open. The deer froze in the middle of the door, staring at his father nearby and the middle-aged lion standing up from his father's desk.

"Oh, Ray, not expecting to see you here...", said the lizard who squinted slightly at his son who stuttered, tried to form words to defend his sudden appearance.

"This must be the herbivore you keep talking about.", the lion straightened his red suit while walking towards the deer. His pair of glasses glistened and his cane scraped against the floor. His mane was well kept and his overall appearance emitted this aroma to be feared.

"Indeed. Ray, this is Chief Lion. Chief Lion, this is my son, Ray."

Ray respectfully bowed down and shook hands with the adult who showed no facial expression. He figured this must be one of his father's associates in his business of his.

This lion also looked identical to the one in the painting.

"I'm impressed... he does think like you...", Chief Lion chuckled and patted the lizard's shoulder. "Where were we? Ah yes, Kananosuke, we will continue this discussion in another time, hopefully with the other leaders this time.", he said before he walked out of the office. "Ray.", he nodded at the deer when he passed.

The deer was still stumbling on his words from what had just happened. In the end, he apologized for his stealthy intrusion and spying.

"Is there something you want to talk about?", Kananosuke gestured the deer to enter his office.

"It is only something about this gift you gave me.", responded Ray when he sat in front of the desk where his father stood on the other side, pouring himself a drink, one of his favorite ones.

"What about it?"

"Are you telling something which I seem can't to grasp?"

Kananosuke rubbed his chin when he sat on the edge of his desk, right thigh resting. He swirled the glass before taking a sip. He didn't know how he should approach this to someone he liberated from the depths of hell. He had never gone this far before. He was waiting for this moment though.

"I had this vision of you going against your path you desired to walk on. I figured this would be appropriate for it."

Ray's ears twitched, he was still not getting what his father wanted to say. He only glanced at the briefcase while repeating his father's words in his mind. Nothing was coming up. He was still in the dark. "Forgive me father but I still-"

"I want you to use it. If you want to change the world then you need something to protect yourself along the way."

"Father, I do not need these things to protect myself in the world I adore."

"You do not know what is out there, Ray. I can't always be with you, and you know that."

"I know enough about the world. I'm not a pathetic little Bambi who would just let someone baby me. Father, I experienced a lot-"

"Enough!"

Ray jerked upon the sound of his father's order. His ears instantly flattened and his eyes darted away from the lizard. Was Kananosuke trying to weaponize him? Was this part of his "business"? Was Ray just an investment to his father?

He desired to change the world but carrying such a weapon was not on his list. It was completely against his will.

"I'll be going to the city for the night. I'm your father, you are going to take that present whether you like it or not."

The deer suddenly stood up while looking at the lizard who sipped as if the moment was nothing.

"I refuse such present."

Ray dropped the briefcase on the chair where he sat before storming out of the office even when his father was calling his name. He stomped his way out of the mansion and into the large garden at the front.

He kicked the rocks away from his path, throwing some as well into the dark woods around the place. He was spitting nonsense to himself regarding the moment in the office. Ray sat on the stone bench in front of a koi pond with a fountain in the middle. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, teeth-gritting.

He spent minutes there, mumbling to himself. He heard the limousine in the distance drove up to the mansion and heard its doors shut. He was confident it was his father leaving for his time in the city. If he was heading there, he might as well return the gift he didn't need.

He calmed himself for another few minutes by watching the water trickled into the fountain. The moon continued to pass over his head along with the twinkling stars. Winds blew silently around the residence. Ray finally regathered his senses and now had this feeling of apologizing to his father. He had forgotten the reason why he was still breathing to this day.

When he stood up and now had the ability to face his father once again, everything went dark. The fountain had stopped jetting out water. The dangling bulbs above weren't producing any light, except for the moon. He could still see, but not great.

It must be a power outage. A power outage in a mansion. Something must make sense. Either way, he concluded to talk to Kananosuke as soon as he got back. In the meantime, he decided to went back to the mansion when he heard something scuffed in the woods.

Ray stood still when he looked at the wall of darkness behind the trees. His ears stood up and all his senses were alarmed from the sudden noise in a dark environment. Nothing was standing between the deer and the woods.

He stepped back, crunching the stones below his weight when he heard something began to growl beyond his sight. Was just a branch fallen off? Branches don't growl. For sure, something was hiding behind those trees which placed his life at risk. He should've taken the gun.

The gun! With his common instinct, he began walking backward, heading towards the mansion.

He regretted saying things about his father and underestimating the briefcase.

When Ray got himself out of the garden, at last, a wolf crawled out of the woods and was extremely salivating in front of the vulnerable deer. Ray began to recall where he left the case. His father's office. He was sure about it. He thought about his next action. Should he bolt back to the mansion and hope for the best his father kept the briefcase in his office?

What if Kananosuke returned the gift to the shop, as he wanted prior?

The deer didn't think fast enough and as soon as the wolf kicked off the ground, Ray ran towards the mansion, barging through the front doors. He pushed it with all his strength to close it shut and locked it. However, the wolf was smart enough to fly through one of the windows near the door.

Ray's heart began to pick up phase when he resumed running towards his father's office. He was shouting for someone, trying to call attention. Butlers and the rest were sent home after dinner as usual. Ray was all alone in this massive place.

He turned and slipped on the floor in front of his father's office. He looked back at the ferocious animal whose claws were scratching the floor. When the deer got to the desk, he frantically searched for his briefcase but it was nowhere in sight.

"No no no no no!"

The wolf barged into the office growling and barking. It was like one of those wolves in the documentaries which showcased life in the past. The canine jumped towards the deer who pushed the desk to act as a barrier between them and it surprisingly worked.

Ray didn't know what to do from this point. He had nothing to defend himself. The kitchen could be a safe bet where he could use the knives, but he knew he wouldn't make it there in time. He could trap himself in some room until his father arrived. His bedroom was a good choice. He can barricade himself with the bookshelf.

Without any hesitation, Ray dashed out of the office while the wolf was still recovering from hitting its head. The deer jumped a few flights of stairs up to the hallway where it led to his bedroom. His ears were keeping him alert and he could hear the animal catching up to him, fast.

Ray pushed the bedroom door open and quickly slammed it shut. However, there wasn't any way for him to lock it. He forcefully held the door closed, gladly it was thick enough for the wolf to not penetrate with its sharp claws scraping on the other side.

The deer looked around the room for something he could block the door with when his eyes caught something on his bed—it was the briefcase.

Ray rolled his eyes when he somehow felt relieved after seeing the object he was looking for. Of course, Kananosuke wouldn't be a fool to send the case back to the city. Ray knew a few about his father. He knew one thing about him, he was smart.

The wolf managed to pry the door which was enough for it to slid its hands through the open space. Its long skinny, sharp claws reached out for the deer who was seconds away from his death. He had to do it no matter what. Ray jumped away from the door and straight to the bed where he snatched the case and that was when he felt the wolf bit his left leg.

Ray squealed in pain as he smacked the canine with the case with all his strength which popped it open. The revolver and its bullets scattered around the carpeted floor nearby.

It was now or never.

Ray hurriedly crawled to the gun and at least got one of the bullets near it before claws pierced his legs and dragged him towards the wolf. The knowledge he got from that one documentary reappeared again. The deer screamed in pain when he slid the bullet in and did the same thing from the cheetah.


	5. Chapter 5 [Path] Part 2- Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Kananosuke teaches Ray regarding self-defense and offense.

"Number five, you're up!"

The cheetah unlocked the gate and walked into the cell. Ray quickly scampered to the corner, mumbling things, begging for the carnivore to leave him alone. The cheetah brought out a syringe along with a devilish smirk.

Tears began to flow out of the fawn's eyes when his arm was grasped and pushed down to the grimy ground. He breathed intensely when he looked at the other kids, huddled to the other side, watching him helplessly. The cheetah popped the cap off and jabbed the needle into the deer's neck.

"AAAHHH!"

The deer jerked up as he screamed at the top of his lungs. He elbowed the jaw of the cheetah and shoved him away while he quickly got back to his feet. Ray jumped on top of the carnivore, pinning him with his weight, firmly gripped its neck.

The deer gritted his teeth as he watched the animal under him began to choke. He heard footsteps from behind and immediately, arms wrapped around his waist. It was scaly. He snapped his head back and was shocked to see Kananosuke pulling him off from the carnivore.

Why was his father doing in the black market?

Ray kicked his feet in the air when he turned to his front and discovered the cheetah morphed into a gazelle wearing a nurse outfit. He suddenly stopped and everything around him warped into a white, simple room.

"Ray! Ray! It's me!", shouted the lizard when he took hold of the deer, forcing him to look at his face.

"Wh-..." Ray's scream instantly stopped upon seeing and hearing the words of his father. He darted around before quickly wrapping his arms around Kanansouke, hugging him tightly as he could.

"You had a dream... calm down... you're safe..."

"I'm sorry.", cried the deer who buried his face into his father's suit, ashamed of what he had done.

"It's alright-"

"N-no... I'm sorry I doubted you on the present.", Ray kept his face buried under the immense guilt as he tried to rebuild his trust in the person who could protect him, who just wanted to protect himself.

"I know, Ray. We've all been there...", Kananosuke placed his hand behind Ray's head and patted him, keeping him in his embrace as he watched the staff recovered from the incident.

The deer apologized to the nurses before limping back to bed. Thankful he was still alive after being faced with a strange person. A very lucky deer indeed. Escaped death three times. He wondered what would be next and why was death always after him.

Ray rested his head on the pillow, sinking a little, as he eyed at the nurse who was tapping the syringe in front of him. He remained calm this time, he even assured the gazelle he wouldn't choke her again.

As the nurse did her job, Ray turned his head back to his father who sat nearby, watching and returning a gaze, a questionable one. Kananosuke knew, only by the eyes of his son, he would be asking a lot of questions. And he was sure he wouldn't answer most of them. He didn't expect this to happen to him.

Kananosuke gave all the details as soon as they were left alone in their room. Surprisingly, the lizard wasn't wearing his usual suit.

"I don't know how long you were in your bedroom when I returned and found the place invaded. I immediately called the cops and... I'm just glad you were still in one piece, although, you are critically low in the blood. The doctor says it'll take days for you to recover."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your gift.", stated the deer who sat up and examined his legs which were scratched and bitten. The wolf didn't manage to rip them off. Ray still wanted to walk on his own legs for as long as he could. He was born with no defects, he promised himself he would keep it that way. To finish his life still in one piece.

Kananosuke chuckled and smiled a little when he rubbed his son's head to lighten up the atmosphere in a confined space. "Well... now that you're awake... they brought lunch.", the lizard turned to his other side and grabbed the tray on the table. He showed the meals atop it and waited for his response.

Surely the deer would be hungry after what had happened. The tray was like a reward for Ray, for surviving the sudden nightmare.

"Thank you, father.", Ray accepted the tray and placed it on his lap. He was honestly starving. He grabbed the plate and the provided plastic fork and spoon. The meal didn't look appetizing compared to the ones served in the mansion. But, with his status, he wouldn't be complaining. He wanted to recover as fast as he could.

Kananosuke stayed with him during his recovery. They strolled around, Ray was required to use the wheelchair provided when heading outside. Kananosuke wasn't bothered by the eyes they were receiving. Their appearance was unusual. A wounded red deer being accompanied by a Komodo dragon.

One time, when they were outside, under the tree's thick shade, Ray was enjoying his pumpkin soup when he noticed three animals in the distance.

They were deer. The parents were bonding with their kid on the playground. The scene reminded Ray about his own family. He remembered their time spent in another playground. The nearest one to his home. The good old days.

Kananosuke was sitting nearby when he noticed the deer staring at the family. He remained silent for a while as he already got the idea of why Ray was watching them. He knew he still had those memories with them. Memories could be carried, however, the path Kananosuke wanted Ray to take didn't need it.

"Ray.", the lizard scooted closer. "You need to let them go."

Ray's ears flattened when he heard the advice of his father. He was done doubting him. His father had already proved himself to be trustworthy. If Kananosuke brought the case back to the store, then he would be inside of the wolf running around in the woods right now.

Speaking of the wolf, where could the carnivore be right now? Ray didn't know, or couldn't remember a thing beyond pressing the trigger.

He only knew two things that could be most likely. It was either he killed the wolf or managed to wound it which resulted to scamper away from plain sight. Either way, both had the same conclusion.

"I know father...", the deer looked down to his own hands resting on his laps. "I know...", then Ray looked to his father. This would be a great time for the deer to tell about the nightmares he was having these previous years.

He just couldn't run away from it. He was getting tired of waking up in the middle of his sleep. He wanted everything to end when he first arrived at the mansion a long time ago. But the nightmares continued to plague his new life.

"I need your help."

"I'm always by your side, Ray. You know that."

"I am having these nightmares from my life in the black market, sometimes the moment where I was evicted off from my home, even the night getting drugged.", Ray leaned further back and let out a sigh. His heart remained empty ever since the white, front door of his house closed on him.

"I know a guy who can deal with that.", said the lizard.

When they returned to the room, Kananosuke contacted one of his colleagues who was an expert in producing medicines. He was confident his friend could come up with a solution. And he eventually successfully did.

Upon the day where Ray and Kananosuke left the hospital, the package was delivered straight to their mansion where tall, strong fences were now being built around the perimeter. Kananosuke felt dismayed for separating his home from nature, however, if this was what it was going to take for Ray to achieve his dream, then so be it.

Kananosuke introduced the solution to Ray's never-ending nightmares during their lunch.

"A pill?", asked the deer who was reading the texts printed around the orange, plastic container.

"Those will stabilize your mind. One pill per day. It keeps you focused on what was in front of you.", the lizard sipped his wine. "Memories are difficult to forget. The only way for you to forget yours is to psychologically make them boring. That's from my experience of course. This pill does everything, disappointingly not forever it seems."

"I appreciate it.", said the deer who consumed one before resuming to his salad.

After their peaceful lunch, the two were in the hallways when Ray called his father who was heading to his office. The deer wanted to spend more time with his father for a few more days after the incident. Of course, he didn't want to do the same thing over again, he wanted something new. He wanted to take his life another step.

"Can you... teach me in combat?", asked the deer who was ducking for the lizard's questioning gaze.

"Took you long enough.", chuckled the lizard which brought a quick smile on Ray.

They walked together to a part of the mansion without Kananosuke saying a single word. The lizard opened a door and let Ray in first. The door led to a spiral staircase. They walked down until they arrived at a spacious gymnasium and a shooting range on the other side.

Ray looked around in awe when Kananosuke passed him.

Kananosuke brought the deer close to him as he explained every piece of equipment in the area. Ray's plan for today was to practice his aim, but it was now clear he wanted more than that. His father told him one time, "Soon enough, you'll be able to defend yourself no matter the situation."

If Kananosuke was that confident, then Ray would definitely do what it takes to make his father proud.

"...however.", his father looked down at his son's legs before walking towards the shooting range. "Since you're still recovering, in the meantime, I'll be teaching you about handling and utilizing firearms."

Ray trailed along when he was brought to a room filled with all kinds of weapons. Long, wide racks of firearms were displayed in front of him. This was miles better and cleaner than the one in the gun shop. Everything was organized. Like a library, only deadlier. Talk about knowledge being a weapon.

"...this is one of the rooms. On one side is the melee weapons and on the other side is the explosives...", his father continued to give his son a quick tour before they could begin their training.

Ray, as always, ran his fingers softly on the firearms and reflective blades. He was indeed a toucher. However, he kept his hands close to him when they got to the explosive sections. It was strange for them to had explosives under the mansion.

Even though they were all disarmed, the likelihood of blowing this place to the sky was there. No wonder only a few could enter this place. The few which his father wholeheartedly trust. Also, such an ideal place to store explosives.

"Now, shall we?", Kananosuke and Ray stopped in front of the dummies which were placed afar. "You have the choice to use what your heart desires.", he added.

Ray was already carrying the briefcase his father gave him. He had been carrying it ever since they returned from the hospital. He would never leave his bed without this. It had now become one of his assets, along with the suit and the antlers. With that, Ray chose to bring himself closer to his own magnificent revolver.

"Wise choice.", murmured the Komodo dragon when he stepped to the side and instructed the deer to step into one of the stalls.

Ray followed his father's instructions. He gripped the gun with both of his hands and stood straight. Kananosuke stood nearby when he placed ear and eye protection before giving the deer a green light. Upon pressing the trigger, the gun nearly flew out of his grasp as the bullet struck and exploded the dummy's head.

The loud deafening bang faded away but ray's surprised look remained. He didn't know this magnificent masterpiece could do so much damage. It was somehow enjoyable to watch the target poof. Ray looked over to Kananosuke who walked and re-sculpted the deer's hands around the revolver. "Hold it like this."

In just under an hour, Kananosuke was dumbstruck by how Ray quickly got the hand of it. All the dummies received a bullet in their heads, even when moving at a running phase. Again, the fact that Kananosuke labeled this deer as the right one had been getting stronger. It indeed surpassed his expectations.

Months after months of their "bonding", Ray continued to surprise his father when it came to combat. The deer had a stockpile of documentaries in his mind, waiting to be used. And he had finally put them into good use.

The pills had become really useful. It improved some of Ray's life, the nightmares were gone and the memories he had with his family became hazy. He could now focus on the things he wanted without any psychological distractions. He kept his father's instructions on consuming them. Kananosuke never recommended taking two in a single day.

When Kananosuke was satisfied at Ray's handle of range weapons, and since Ray had finally recovered, they transitioned their training to melees. Ray struggled at the first rounds, both defensive and offensive. It took a couple of days for Ray to get a grasp of his father's style.

There were times when Kananosuke managed to knock Ray down to the mat. Mainly because Kananosuke was more experienced in these categories. One of the reasons why he built himself this place for him to train and for the deer to absorb his knowledge. Kananosuke wanted to pass everything he learned to his son. It was a fact everything would eventually come to an end.

Ray was completely Kananosuke's last resort of passing on his knowledge. To continue his own century-old family legacy. Kananosuke was the last in his family tree. Ray was his seed and he would be planting him near his soil.

The lizard swiftly turned around as he prepared for another swing. Ray jumped over the tail and managed to block the incoming strike by raising his forearms to his face. However, the strength of the contact brought the deer crashing to the mat once more. Ray panted heavily when he rolled on the ground.

"That was..." he shook his head as his way to recover from the fall. "... I always forget that.", he said when his father came into his view, looking down at him.

"As I said, never underestimate your enemy, no matter the size.", said the lizard when he reached out for the deer's hand and pulled him back to his feet. "That's enough training for today... your father is getting too old for such activities."

"Yet never too old for fun.", replied the deer who snatched his towel from the rack as they headed to the stairs, back to the ground floor of the mansion.

A butler was waiting for them in the corridor when Kanansouke placed his hand on the deer's right shoulder. "Get some shower, I'll see you again at dinner.", he said before heading to the butler, out of breath.

Ray only nodded as he watched them interact. He couldn't hear what they were chatting about but it ended with his father heading to his office, as usual. He remained in the dark of knowing what his father's occupation. But, he had gotten to the point where he didn't care anymore. As long as he was still alive, he would be the luckiest and the happiest deer in existence.

After the shower, Ray put on his pajamas instead of his suit before heading to the dining room where he could imaginarily smell the fresh vegetables together with steaming meat. He pushed the doors open and found his father already seated, reading the evening papers. He took his own seat and cleared his throat to let the lizard know about his presence.

Ray grabbed his utensils when he heard some papers moved and folded. "Ray, since you now know how to defend yourself...", Kananosuke straightened his back and sipped some wine. "...I'm going on a business trip with my associates next week."

"Hmm... you deserve it, father. You have been really busy these few months after all.", Ray began slicing the asparagus into pieces. "Where to?"

"Just south of the country. The coastline, beaches, palm trees. Only for a few days. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Hmm... well, I do hope you enjoy it, father. As you said, you are getting old and you must enjoy the rest of your life while you still can. No offense."

Kananosuke chuckled and smirked. "You are indeed my son. Anyways, I'll be leaving Monday morning, after breakfast of course."

Ray was chewing a piece of carrot when his father stated his name. His ears perked up when the atmosphere suddenly shifted to a more serious one. He could see Kananosuke was being bothered by something. Whatever it was, Ray didn't like seeing Kananosuke with that face. "What is it, father?"

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself.", the lizard paused and everything became silent. Ray held his tongue, only looking at his clearly distressed father. "Promise me you'll never let anyone pin you down without giving a fight."

Ray swallowed hard as if he was trying to eat those promises, absorbing them deeply.

"I promise. I won't disappoint you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be uploaded on February 9, 2021. (GMT+8)


	6. Chapter 6 [Hellfire] Part 2 - Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray meets Hellfire.

As the sun rose over the horizon, painting the sky with gorgeous hues, Ray slid his hands across the paper and closed the book he was reading on his desk. It was one of the books on the shelf. He plucked it randomly as usual when he wanted to learn something before the sun appears.

Today was the departure of his father to his trip.

He was already dressed in his suit when he walked out of his bedroom. Kananosuke was, as well, wearing his favorite clothing. One could tell he was excited to feel the sand underneath his feet due to how he was dressed. A thin polo painted with shells, sands, and palm trees. Brown shorts and a pair of sandals. His favorite straw hat, along with his shades and cane.

The two met at the dining room where breakfast was already served, the butlers and the rest would be sent home early by their boss. He knew Ray could live all by himself. Kananosuke was reading the morning papers as usual.

"You look... excited.", said the deer when he sat down with a raised brow and ears twitching.

"Well, what can I say? Your old man is going on a trip! I can't even remember when was the last time I have one."

"Well, let's just hope nothing bad happens during your absence this time around.", joked the deer before digging in.

After breakfast, Kananosuke had his last personal chat with his son on the front foyer. He had to make it quick since his private flight would be leaving in the next hours.

"Remember what I said, if something bad happens, just press the button.", said the lizard, reminding his son about the emergency button located under his desk in his office.

"Yes, I remember. Don't worry father, I have this with me at all times.", Ray lifted the black briefcase.

They both hugged which apparently lasted for minutes. Kananosuke remembered his flight and sadly had to pull away from the embrace. He lifted the newspapers and hit it softly on the deer's chest, handing it to him before heading to the door. "Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone."

"I won't, father. When have I become suicidal?", said the deer when he stood in the doorway, watching the lizard hopped into the limousine after waving at each other.

Ray remained in his spot as the vehicle drove away, passed the gates, and out in the long road ahead. The entire mansion was now all to Ray. The fence had already been finished just a few days before today.

Towering stainless-steel bars with a deep concrete foundation. Motion sensors and hidden cameras were scattered along the border and the mansion as if the impenetrable fence wasn't secure enough.

Honestly, Ray didn't know what to do for the time being. He had ventured the entire place long ago. He raised his forearm and glanced over the time under his sleeve. He still had a few hours before his favorite show could air. As he thought for something to distract himself, Ray stepped back inside and closed the doors, locking them.

His glossy, black shoes tapped on the wooden floor when he was heading to his bedroom, reading the morning papers. Pages after pages, his ears remained upright as his facial expression continued to pour attention on the smooth papers. It was a normal one until he got to the last page where he found something strange.

It was a small article about the place he had forgotten—the black market. His brows furrowed as his eyes focused on the black texts. He sat on the chair and turned to his desk where he placed the newspaper, under the natural light.

His right index finger ran slowly below the words, describing the situation in the wretched place. As he dug deeper into the information, memories from the cold place began to reappear. Ray brought his pills out from his breast pocket and popped one into his mouth. He didn't want to read any further regarding the place.

He would never go back there by any means necessary.

The newspaper was slid to the side when Ray plopped the book in the middle, resuming his reading. He was studying history while also taking notes mentally. This was one of his morning exercises. Jogging, and push-ups were not his thing. He rarely did it, like when he would be doing combat stuff.

Ray's life from today to a few days was silent. He had no way of contacting his father during his trip. All he knew were the details provided by Kananosuke. Ray was sure he would be coming back shortly. He was honestly starting to miss him.

Just a little.

On the fourth day, Ray was cooking dinner when he heard the doorbell rang. He was wearing an apron and the usual clothing when he turned off the stove and went to the security room. He looked at one of the monitors and found someone standing outside the gates. A vehicle was parked nearby with its lights still on.

The deer moved the joystick, zooming in to the person's face, to at least get a clear record of him as the camera was rolling. Then he noticed something in his hands. A white envelope with a black wax seal. He examined the object further, trying to understand what the logo stamped on it meant. It resembled three diamonds. What was in it? Who was it from? Who was this person?

After a few minutes, Ray took off his apron and pressed and held the button which activated the microphone relaying to the speaker in the gate. "State your business.", he said, keeping his eyes on the camera's feed.

"I have a letter here for, Mr. Ray?", replied the person.

"Leave it in the mailbox."

The person kindly followed the instruction, inserting the letter into the hole and dropping it into the container. He didn't say any more words, instead, he bowed down to the speaker and headed off.

Ray was curious about the sudden visitor and letter. It only came to him to ask who was it from minutes after the stranger left his sight. He was still not sure if he should get it while dark.

He first checked the other cameras, running a quick diagnostic of the security system before heading out to fetch the letter. He didn't think of reading it in the open, especially from what had happened to him in the past.

The deer rushed back to the mansion, shutting the doors, and plopped it on the dining table where he would be eating.

Ray went back to the kitchen and served the dinner to himself before heading back to the dining room with a trolley. He placed the plates on his side of the table before sitting down and ended up staring at the suspicious envelope nearby.

Nothing was written on it, at least from the outside. The envelope was thin and when he raised it under the lights, he could see a folded paper inside.

Many things regarding the letter came into his mind. Perhaps it was a letter from one of his father's associates or someone he knew outside of his circle, maybe an old friend. Perhaps it was from one of his partners in his business which remained to be a mystery. From who whatever it was, the real question was, why was it for him?

He blinked curiously when he picked up the spoon and sipped on the vegetable soup while gently opening the envelope. His ears stood up and twitched when he slid the paper out. It had his name on it.

_Dear Ray,_

_I was shocked and whole-heartedly saddened when I was informed of our adoptive father, Kananosuke, was shot dead in an assassination attempt during his business trip with his colleagues. I can feel your grief and the burden must be overwhelming on this sudden news. Do know I am here to aid in any circumstances regarding the situation._

_Kananosuke was an indeed loving father. He taught me in growing and managing my desired business long before you came into his mind. Whenever I had difficulties with my business, Kananosuke was always the first person who would come into my mind. Like you, I trusted him more than anyone else I've met and soon will be the same to you._

_I will cherish every bit of memory I had with our father. The father would pick his son back up after failing._

_I will be coming to the mansion in a few days to assist you at our father's funeral. We might as well get to know each other while we are at it. Maybe we both can learn a thing or two._

_I wish you strength and peace, at the meantime, I am here for you in this rough time._

_Best regards,_

_Hellfire._

Ray was in utter silence, the letter shaking in between his fingers. The soup on the spoon began to drip back to the bowl as Ray tried to let the information sink in. The night which was once about to end peacefully had now become a heavy and disturbing one.

Ray had many questions regarding the letter. Who was Hellfire? Why was his father assassinated? What did he do wrong? Heck, he couldn't even tell if this was true. This is too much to absorb.

Ray was completely stressed out due to the fact Kananosuke promised to return to him as soon as possible. Now, he wouldn't. Forever.

The papers softly slid off from his fingers and the spoon splashed back to the bowl. Ray buried his face in his hands as he tried to cope with the information. He gritted his teeth and suddenly smashed his hand on the table, almost hitting the plate. His hands turned into fists as tears began to trail down the deer's face.

Ray inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes and regain his composure. He slid his hand into his breast pocket and brought the pills out. He wanted to consume another one but he had already. He was having mixed feelings when the container slipped out of his hands. Ray had lost his appetite and began crying on the table, sliding the soup away.

The cold wind blew calmly through the opened windows, curtains swayed, as the moon rose in the distance. He sobbed alone in the dining room for the entire night. The pill was overpowered by the flooding memories of him and his father. From the moment Kananosuke saved him from the hyena to their wave which he didn't expect to be their final goodbyes.

He didn't know what he would do without him anymore. He still had a lot of plans with his father. He promised he would make him proud someday in his lifetime. He was still unprepared to walk on the path provided by his beloved father. He was left alone now. Surrounded by wealth which could never buy happiness or replace the person he had trusted and believed in.

He promised a lot to his father. The promises were his gratitude for giving him another life. Now, he had no choice but to force to lift himself back to his feet and keep on walking. He promised he would do whatever it takes just to make his life worth saving for.

The next day got even more painful. Ray woke up and dressed up early, an hour before the sun rose, to open the gates for the arrival of his father's coffin. A convoy carrying Kananosuke's body parked in front of the mansion. Ray was standing at the front entrance when he watched his men unload the coffin and into the great hall where they would be setting up the funeral.

Ray instructed them in preparing simple dishes for as long as the coffin remained. He wasn't being selfish. These next few days would only focus on Kananosuke, not to celebrate. If the visitors came and complained about the meals, then they shouldn't have come here in the first place. That is if someone came.

Ray stayed in the great hall, watching the butlers decorate the entire place with wonderful flowers, pictures of Kananosuke, and whatnot. He was standing silently in front of the casket when a butler walked up from behind and told someone had come and wanted to see him in his father's office.

Ray's ears woke up softly when he nodded lightly. He figured to be Chief Lion, it would be understandable to be there. He buttoned his suit, walked out of the hall and into the office where, surprisingly, a Komodo dragon stood before the desk. At first glance, he thought it was his father, due to the similar shape. However, the lizard wasn't wearing a suit and his scales match the color of his clothing: red.

The deer stepped into the room while keeping his briefcase close to him. He didn't expect to meet a visitor this early, especially in this room, out of all places. Ray stood there in silence when he noticed the lizard gazing at Kananosuke's picture.

Ray hadn't eaten breakfast yet, hence his slow response to this situation. "I didn't expect a visitor this early."

The lizard stood in his post when he finally heard the voice he had been waiting for. "You should be unless you didn't read the letter."

Could it be, was this the one who sent the letter? Ray had forgotten the name due to being drowned in tears and agony. If he was the one, then he was surprised he came this early. He could recall the letter stating he would be visiting in a couple of days. Kananosuke must be very dear to this lizard to come this instant.

"I read the letter. You must be-"

"Hellfire. My name is Hellfire.", the Komodo dragon turned around and revealed his entire appearance to the deer. "And you must be Ray."

The deer stood straight and calm as he let the lizard spoke. "Indeed I am."

"You are one very lucky deer it seems. Isn't it right, brother?", Hellfire showed a smirk, enough to display his deadly teeth.

"You must be one of the kids who came here long before me.", Ray immediately reminded of the family portrait he saw a long time ago as soon as he heard the word brother.

"You're more aware than I've thought of.", Hellfire approached him with hands situated at the back. He stood tall near the herbivore who couldn't believe to made it this far. "Such a shame our father died."

"It is...", the deer ducked his gaze and focused solely on the small image of his father on the desk, now gathering dust. "Thank you for visiting, I assume the others will arrive eventually as the day pa-"

Ray stopped in his words when he heard the lizard chuckled. Was there something wrong with what he said? Was he not seeing something here? Isn't that why Hellfire came, to pay his respect?

"I take my statement back. It appears you aren't that aware after all. No wonder you look innocent.", said the lizard who walked out of the office, decided for a quick stroll around the nostalgic place while they chat. "Come join me for a walk, I haven't been to this place ever since I accepted his gift."

Ray cocked in the slightest when he pulled his briefcase closer to him while walking alongside Hellfire. The deer was fully curious about the words coming out of the lizard's mouth. He wasn't sure if this lizard was a foe or a friend. Though, this reminded him of the time where he doubted Kananosuke based on first glance.

"I was adopted by our father just four years before you. I was picked up from the streets, abandoned. Like you, I was insecure of him at first, until he thought me some valuable lessons which were proven to be the fact...", Hellfire began telling stories as they headed outside where the atmosphere was a little livelier.

Ray carefully listened to the lizard's words, discovering information that was out of this world. Hellfire proved to be one of them when he pointed himself on the large family portrait in the hallway.

He found his father's job as a leader in a gang. But what really shocked him the most, which definitely made his spine shake, was out of twenty-four kids adopted by their father, only two remained alive.

This information alone rose many questions like, who were they? What happened to them? Why did they leave Kananosuke? And so on. It was scary to think they were being targeted by their father's enemies, but in fact, they really weren't. Hellfire claimed his life for him was tough, until he successfully conquered it. He experienced near-death situations like Ray.

Their conversation ended when they got to the great hall where it was fully decorated with colorful flowers. Ray was completely baffled by meeting and talking with Hellfire. Though, he returned to the droopy state when his eyes laid on the coffin in the distance.

"No one is going to visit, Ray.", stated the lizard who took a seat, chair squeaking under his weight. "They're not the ones you think.", he added.

Ray sat next to him, listening to his older adopted brother. He wasn't ready to walk alone unlike Hellfire.

"Father doesn't deserve this.", said the deer who didn't wish to come closer to the coffin. He didn't want the last image of Kananosuke to be replaced by the horrific sight of his cold body. "I'll do everything to make him proud."

"Then seek revenge.", Hellfire turned to the deer.

"Revenge? Forgive me but I am not-"

"Didn't you make a promise to him? To never back down without a fight?"

Ray remained silent. He was not in the mood to argue like kids.

"He adopted you because you want to change the world. If you want to then you should show the world you are determined. That you'll do whatever it takes to have the ability to be followed. Life isn't easy for everyone, Ray. Life will continue to throw things at you. Losing the battle is not an option in today's world. You should always be one step ahead of your life.", Hellfire stood up from his seat while keeping his eyes on the deer.

Ray admitted. His brother was right about it. "What do you want me to do?"

Hellfire smiled and showed a cocky look. "Show the world you are not just an ordinary deer. To be feared by the masses. To become an idol."

The deer kept his gaze down, thinking about how he should respond to this traumatizing moment. He didn't want this to happen again to someone else. He wanted this to stop. He needed to know who had the right to do this to his father who saved many innocent lives. Now was the right time for Ray to stand up for himself. "If only I know who did this-"

"Everything father did was just his business. Time for you to show who's the boss."

"You want me to take over our father's place?"

Hellfire snorted and sighed right after. "If you want to conquer life then start where life turned its back against you."

Ray remained still when he tried to recall the things that had happened previously in his life. When did everything start? When did his life turn around?

After their conversation, Hellfire and Ray head to the dining room where they ate breakfast. They left Kananosuke's seat uncopied as they tried to move through the gloomy day. Hellfire got a call and later was ashamed when he told his brother he would be leaving early. Ray just had his pills when his brother showed empathy to their father before heading off.

Once Kananosuke's casket was finally buried, the deer sent everyone home with their final paychecks before closing the mansion all by himself. He was still in his emotional state when he waddled his way to his bedroom. He couldn't think straight for the time being when he sat on his bed, slouched and ears drooped. He needed something to distract himself for the rest of the day.

As usual, he stood up and moved to his desk where he decided to spend his days reading books until he lifted the book off from the newspaper. His eyes were magnetized by the same graphics days before. An article that brought so many agonizing memories.

He slid the papers closer to him and soon enough, had a devilish grin on his face. Hellfire wanted him to conquer life? Then he knew where to start.

Where everything started.

He stared out into the window for a few moments, looking at his very own reflection. Something snapped in him. He was very nice to everyone and yet his life decided to be a bully. Time to show that he was not the one to be messed around.

The deer stood up, snatched the briefcase from the bed, and headed out of the mansion. He passed the gates and by foot, traveled to the city with a burning desire. To prove to everyone that he was not just a typical deer. Enough was enough. He was done playing games.

During his extremely long walk, Ray opened his briefcase and brought his two weapons out, transferring them to his suit jacket's pockets. He loaded everything in his revolver, spinning the barrel before hiding it from everyone's sight.

At last, he arrived at the specific location where he would put his entire life at stake.

The black market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on February 11, 2021 (GMT+8).


	7. Chapter 7 [Massacre] Part 3 - Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray cause a massacre in the market, becoming the king after.

From being loved to being abandoned. From being livestock to being the son of a gang leader.

After the years of struggle and agony, and promising himself he wouldn’t step his foot back in the wretched place, Ray stood still in front of the entrance of the black market. He gazed at the carnivores strolling around their heaven, picking at the different cuts of meats displayed before their salivating mouths.

The shimmering moon rose above the structures, spectating over at what would be the most memorable moment in the history of the black market and to Ray’s life.

Years of training brought him to a place where he didn’t wish to return. He analyzed the setting of the place, marking the crucial aspects in case he got pinned by the ferocious animals. He breathed in the cold air blowing over his shoulders, pushing him towards the boundary of his new chapter in life.

From here, he could see the other end of the crowded path. To his right, he witnessed people unloading a truck filled with small crates. A memory flashed before him. Faded figures appeared as Ray recalled the occurrences before he ended up in the cell.

Finally, right after the click of his revolver’s safety, Ray approached the place, passed the gates, and into the middle of the path where his antlers stood out, a beacon for what he was.

Ray stood tall as he locked his eyes at the carnivores around him, stopping with a questionable look and pure malicious intentions.

His ears twitched upon the whispering voices echoing around.

“I didn’t expect Louis to return.”

His mind was having a conflict with his two sides. A tiger began its approach from behind, sniffing the air filled with the scent of delicious venison.

Ray closed his eyes as he tricked his mind being in the gymnasium with his father. His father. The life of the Komodo dragon who saved him reflected on Ray’s dark red eyes upon opening and swiftly turning around. His right hand rose and revealed the glistening revolver.

The tiger stopped on his feet with gaping eyes, staring down at the barrel at the exact time everyone heard a loud bang.

Every living soul in the market shouted as they witnessed the tiger’s body dropped and a pool of blood accumulating. Some people jumped from their seats and scampered away making it a lot easier for the deer to sweep the market.

The remaining growled at the deer and began their approach. Ray only smirked when he admired his first shot, his first impression in the market. His ears stood up when he heard feet scuffing against the ground. He turned to the direction and swung his gun.

People were approaching him from all angles, racing to get a piece of that walking meal.

Two gunshots echoed along with bodies falling to the ground, blood trailing down their heads. Ray was cautiously counting the bullets.

He caught a vendor snatched a butcher’s knife and sent it flying towards him with glitter of death. Ray jumped away from its path while slashing someone’s throat with his dagger. The flying knife landed on another carnivore who was about to pounce.

Ray jumped and zig-zagged around the place as everyone was now after his head.

The deer landed on someone’s shoulder while jabbing the dagger through its skull and pressing the trigger at the carnivores. He was having fun until his revolver clicked.

Ray jumped off the falling body and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He snapped his head around and found a fox stabbed a knife. The deer spun his dagger and cut through the fox’s arm before striking his head.

Ray leaped for cover in one of the stalls upon hearing a gunshot. His hand grasped the fresh wound as he caught his breath.

His antlers stood up from the counter, giving away his position as he thought of a way to get his hands on those handguns.

Bits of meat from the stalls splattered around together with countless debris bouncing around.

Ray sunk deeper into the counter and rolled to the next one as fast as possible. The lions peered over the counter that was covered with holes, searching for the deer who had gathered knives from the stalls he ran through until he got to the other side of the alley.

“Where is he?!”, shouted one of the lions who was checking every stall nearby.

The deer stood on the counter when he flung the knives straight to the back of their heads. A bullet zipped through Ray’s right ear, erasing a bit of it. He darted his eyes to the direction and found more groups of lions jogging towards his location, pistols drawn and hot.

Ray sprung to the dead lions, snatched their guns, and jumped back to cover. The deer cocked the guns and recalled the number of lions he got a glimpse of.

“Spread out!”, one lion shouted.

His breathing remained silent and so did the entire black market.

Ray kept his body low and head down when he hastily moved between stalls once again. He wanted to play whack-a-mole with them, like that one show from the documentaries.

The lions scattered around the alley when the deer began to tease them. Ray jumped from stalls to stalls as he popped every lion’s skulls standing in his sight. As a distraction, he even threw the pistols once emptied.

He spun, dashed, and zigzagged through the area until the entire market became silent again.

A small pillar of smoke escaped from the ends of the barrels as the deer stood before the corpses of the market. Blood and bullet holes painted the walls. Pieces of meat were on the ground, getting swarmed by flies.

The moon remained in the sky as the wind blew through the eerie environment, only one animal remained.

Ray inhaled deeply while gazing up at the stars. Making out alive of this occurrence was not in his mind. Especially surrounded by animals that had more strength than him. He was, however, surprised by the damage he caused. He could feel the pat of Kanansouke and Hellfire.

Blood covered most of his body, ruining his suit. He flicked a piece of meat off his shoulder. He grunted and moved his shoulder and ear carefully. He was about to leave, head back home to relax when he heard someone’s voice in the distance.

He turned and found a lion and a lioness, both standing in awe. Ray glanced over at the handgun which was still loaded. He let out an evil grin when his feet began moving towards the two.

The lion drew out his weapon but Ray responded quickly and shot his hand.

“Run, sweetheart!”, shouted the lion who bolted into a building together with the lioness.

The deer trailed behind them with the devil dancing around his eyes that were locked onto the two.

The lions entered a building and into a room where they hurriedly locked the door. However, it was no much for the deer’s bullets. Three gunshots banged around the building when the locks popped off. The lion urged his wife to hide behind the desk at the exact time when Ray shot her in the head, splashing blood onto the lion’s face.

The lion fell to the ground, staring at the horrific sight. He crawled backward, keeping his distance from the herbivore who managed to cause a massacre. Something he didn’t expect to occur in his lifetime. The lion kneeled on the floor, clasped his big hands together, and begged for his mercy.

“Did you give us mercy when we begged?”, asked the deer who pressed the warm barrel on the lion’s forehead.

The lion knew begging for his life wouldn’t get him anywhere beyond this point, he shifted into offering something which was never been heard of by the deer.

“I can make you the king!”

Ray’s finger twitched on the trigger upon hearing what the lion said.

“The king?”

“A position in the black market! One of the highest ones that is! Y-you get… I mean… w-we get to control the market, the entire orga-“.

Ray shoved the barrel into the lion’s mouth, forcing him to eat his own delusive words.

Just one more bullet and he’ll get to conquer his life.

However, something caught his interest. A king? Someone who could control the black market?

Hellfire’s motivating words whispered in Ray’s mind.

Wasn’t this what he was looking for? To be feared? To show he wasn’t just an ordinary herbivore? Wasn’t this what his brother talked about? Killing the lion right now was not his interest anymore all of a sudden.

The barrel slowly retreated from the lion’s mouth, a string of saliva broke between. Ray stood tall in front of the lion. A scene he wouldn’t forget, a carnivore kneeled before him, begging for mercy and offering power.

“Sign me in then.”

The lion stuttered before nodding and carefully shuffled to his desk. His shaking hands grabbed the fountain ink pen and a piece of plain white paper. He wrote something first before looking at the deer. “I-I need your name.”

“Ray… call me Ray.”

Ray kept his gun drawn as he watched the carnivore enjoyed his second chance. The paper was slid and turned to face him as the lion handed the pen.

“Just one signature…”

Ray took the pen from the lion’s hand and calmly wrote his signature below his name.

“That’s everything. It’ll take days to process…”, said the lion whose ears remained flat.

“Then I supposed I can kill you now?”, Ray smirked and stuck the pistol on the lion’s chest.

“No, please! Don’t you want everyone to see a lio- all carnivores working for us… I-I mean, working for you?!”

Ray breathed softly before retracting the weapon again. “Try to commit treason and I’ll make sure you’ll see your wife in hell.”, he placed the pistol on the edge of the desk.

His ears stood up when his eyes caught a tall mirror. He could see the result of all these just by staring at himself. The deer who was now the king. The king was completely covered in blood.

“What are the perks besides controlling the market?”, asked the deer, gazing at his red hands.

“Y-you get your own residence, vehicle, weapons, guards, and whatnot. B-basically you are entitled. Absolutely above any existing laws in the city.”, the lion kept his hands together, to prevent them from shaking.

Ray turned to the large cat. “A residence?”

The two headed back out of the office and into one of the elevators. The lion pressed the button at the most top and brought them to a private penthouse. All for one herbivore.

“T-This is your residence.”, the lion stood aside once he opened the front doors.

Ray took a couple of steps further into the luxurious place, stopping at the open balcony, before looking over his shoulder, back to the lion behind.

“Scatter before my desire to kill you returns.”

“My name is Augustine, Ray.”, the lion nodded and speed-walked away. He returned to his office where he called his colleagues.

In the meantime, Ray glanced over the glass railings and found the deserted market below. Powerful gusts of winds moved his brown-red fur. He rested his hand on the railings when he remembered something.

His briefcase.

Ray casually walked back to the elevator and to the ground floor where he was suddenly met by more carnivores. He remained calm when he noticed no one was attacking him, even getting their attention.

He passed the corpses that were being shoveled into body bags. He scanned the alley where he found his revolver and his dagger. He eventually found his briefcase after. He returned to his peaceful new residence where he spent the rest of his night celebrating his victory with a bottle of wine and fine dining.

Of course, he got someone to deal with his wounds and pretended like it was just a scratch.

A month after, he finally received his crown which was surprisingly a cast of real gold.

The sun rose over the horizon of the sleeping city. The light reminded people of another day to do better than yesterday, however, for Ray, he only saw it as just another day like yesterday.

The deer opened his eyes and was met with the blasting sun shining through the windows. He squinted and rolled his body to the other side of the bed. He hugged the pillow tightly and covered his head with it, hiding under the soft sheets again. He was about to doze off when he heard his phone’s alarm went off—reminding him of what he was now nowadays.

He slid the sheets and the pillow off from his face and stared at the blinking screen on the nightstand. He raised himself from the bed and slid to the edge, pressing his finger on the screen to bring back the silence he favored.

His feet thudded on the wooden floor when he stretched his arms out and let out a small yawn. He went to the bathroom, waking himself up with a cold shower. He had been taking care of his antlers ever since he got the position.

He shook the can and raised it above his head, spraying a fresh, thick coating all over his antlers. A coat that protected his feature from the outside materials and giving it a little shine.

He put on his favorite suit along with the pin which was the logo of the black market. Ray, even to this day, continued to forget that the way to turn on the stove was completely different from what he had in the mansion. Ever since he signed the contract, Ray had been spending his life mostly in the penthouse. It was indeed pure luxury, but it didn’t come close to what he had back at the mansion.

There were times where he preferred the penthouse over the mansion, one of them was having a stunning view of the bustling city and the market below. One of the downsides was the noise. He missed the soothing sounds of trees rustling against the winds and the chirping insects during the dark. Add the quality of the air.

After making breakfast, Ray walked to the balcony with a tray in his hands and sat on the table set under the shade of the vines. Thick morning winds blew as the deer shoved asparaguses into his mouth. He stared out at the open space beyond the glass railings, admiring the urban area and the school in the distance.

The school where he heard rumors of a famous red deer planned to become a beastar. He read it one day in the newspapers and the deer on the article somehow looked familiar. Like he saw this person before, but couldn’t specify when and how.

Unlike the other newspapers he threw away after reading, the mentioned newspaper was kept on his desk in his office just a few floors below. Something in the article sounded off to him.

After his peaceful breakfast, the deer washed the plates and headed out of his penthouse. His black shoes tapped on the empty hallway which connected his residence to the elevators of the building.

He buttoned his suit while he boarded the elevator and pressed the button to his other floor. Reflective walls displayed the herbivore feared by everyone not only in the black market but beyond it. It may look innocent and fragile, but deep inside, this is the deer drowned by the dark power of the market.

He pushed the doors open and walked straight to his desk, Atop was the newspaper folded on the side along with some other paperwork. He liked this job so far.

Other than signing and attending meetings, what he liked the best was threatening everyone’s lives. It felt he was at the top of everything. Life had been conquered until the upcoming beastar appeared.

As soon as he wore the crown, he knew nothing would dare stand in his path of changing the world, that is until he got slapped by the familiar deer on the newspaper. Another deer who wanted to change the world as well. Reuniting the two sides of the society. Carnivores and Herbivores.

This information is viewed as an attack on Ray’s vision. A competitive vision that is. If this other deer won the race, then Ray would lose his privileges and social status, returning him to his past as being abandoned and livestock. The number five under his foot continued to haunt Ray every time he caught a glimpse of it. It felt heavy.

He had mixed feelings about the number and his past.

His seat creaked under his weight when Ray planted his feet on the desk, avoiding the stack of documents.

He promised a lot to himself. To make his father proud. To not go down without a fight. And to protect his power at all cost. He already had what he wanted, but he wanted more.

The doors swung open upon the arrival of Augustine. He was holding a white envelope and was furious. “Ray!”, the lion roared.

Ray chuckled for a quick moment when he watched the carnivore blasted him regarding the letter. The deer, as usual, was selfish when it comes to his ideas to solidify their spot at the top.

He had been doing this ever since he got the title, and apparently, the lion wasn’t liking it. Augustine was the only one left in the black market who still had not gotten used to the deer’s selfish behavior.

The lion sometimes thought of regretting giving this deer the crown, though, the action reminded him why he was still breathing today instead of getting sold in pieces.

The envelope plopped down on the desk when the lion questioned about it. The letter came from Cherryton School.

“You seem surprised by the fact I plan to attend a school. Is there something wrong in expanding one’s knowledge?”, Ray slid his feet from the desk and moved closer, placing his elbows on the wooden surface.

“There isn’t something wrong with it. However, judging by you entirely, I know there is something more than just expanding one’s knowledge.”, said the lion who leaned on the desk, staring down at the deer, trying to pry him open even though it was impossible. Ray was the only one who could pry himself.

“Smart feline…”, murmured Ray. “…Indeed, there is.”, Ray grabbed the newspaper and placed it on the lion’s side of the desk.

Augustine glanced at the side of the newspaper, skimming on the article which he guessed to be the reason for such secrecy. “A beastar? That’s literally it?”

“His eyes. It reminds me of someone.”, Ray stood up and moved to the other side of the desk, leaning against it with arms crossed. His red eyes stared at the orange-brown of the king lion who was wearing a dark-green suit.

“Does the management know about this?”, asked Augustine who cleared his throat and smoothened his suit, regaining his composure now that everything was cleared.

“If you let them know, then I’ll sell your body to the stalls.”, replied the deer who slid the envelope to himself, ripping it open.

It was from the principal of the school. Congratulating and welcoming him to the school after some bribery and death threats. Besides, he claimed he won’t be staying there for the entire school year.

“Just make sure you’re still doing your job. I don’t want the high positions biting my ass.”, said the lion who cracked his neck before finally heading out of the door, leaving the deer with his diabolical plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded in February 12, 2021 (GMT+8).


	8. Chapter 8 [Cherryton] Part 3 - Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray visits Cherryton School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposedly to be uploaded on February 12, 2021, but technical issues occurred.

Once alone, he slid the newspaper into his briefcase along with his revolver and dagger. He made sure he had enough bullets for his entire stay in school. He didn't know how long he would be there. A job could pop up for him anytime. He didn't even know how he should execute his investigation. He only had a small notepad where he wrote a few key areas.

After checking everything in the office, he headed out of the black market, to Cherryton School. He navigated through the city by foot instead of utilizing his own limousine. He had never used it before, not even once. Hopping onto a limousine just reminded him of something.

Crossing the street, he could see the summit of the building of the school in the distance. It was flaring as he got closer. Dusty air blew his suit when he crossed another street and finally at the front entrance of the school. He stood at the gates as the sun blasted.

"Louis...", whispered Ray when he inhaled heavily.

His eyes had remained in his mind, those very familiar eyes. It somehow matched the ones he met years ago when he was stuck in one of the cells.

He stood tall as he gazed at the lively environment of the school. He passed the iron gates. Students were doing the usual things, reading, chatting, some were under the shades of the trees.

The first person he would be interacting with was going to be the principal, who went by the name Gon. Heading straight to one of the major points would cut this investigation to who-knows how long it would take.

Basketball courts and other things, Ray roamed around the school for a moment, gripping his trusty and hefty briefcase. He remained silent even though he was receiving some stares from the people he passed by. At one time, he even chuckled when he heard someone talking if he was the brother of Louis.

He had no idea of how much they looked identical. The only things that stood out from both were their antlers and the prosthetic leg of the beastar. He wondered about that.

After his undisturbed self-tour in the foreign place, Ray asked one of the students to direct him to the principal's office where he expected to see the Siberian tiger. He navigated himself through the hallways as soon as the bell rang, sending students to their classes, flushing the hallway with utter silence.

He glanced at the opened doors of the classrooms, getting a sense of their day-to-day operation.

Barging into the office, Ray found Principal Gon talking on the phone. The deer didn't bother introducing himself to the principal. He was confident everyone knew him.

The deer sat on the chair situated at the front of the desk, placing his briefcase on the floor next to his feet with a heavy thud.

"I'll talk to you later.", said Principal Gon before hanging up and readjusting his square eyeglasses. His black suit and red tie were displayed as the slanted sun rays shone through the blinded windows.

The herbivore shifted his weight to one side and rested his hand on another, waiting for the tiger to begin their conversation. Both had no idea how long this would take however, Ray knew he would be harvesting a lot, hence he brought a notebook and a fountain ink pain. Both had the black market's logo.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you here, si-"

Ray raised his hand to halt words coming, "I only came here for two reasons. I'm not going to waste time. Shall we begin?"

The tiger only nodded seriously since he had an idea of what this deer was capable of. He breathed in and began placing all information he had with Louis before he dropped out.

As Principal Gon talked, Ray scribbled on the fine paper with ears standing up and facing the direction of the deep voice. He was already intrigued by the first information like Louis taking a short leave from the school and performing as a lead actor in the drama club.

Principal Gon even dropped some names who had a relationship with the beastar. Ray wrote those on another page, highlighting them as key sources for his somewhat necessary investigation.

His brows furrowed at every interesting information given to him. Unfortunately, Principal Gon's knowledge about Louis was limited. He was somehow disappointed, but he had no right to complain in any circumstances.

After the deer's interrogation, they both stood up, shook hands, and went back to their usual business—leaving the tiger with an uncertain look. Ray playfully promised he won't be hurting any students during his stay in the dorms.

"Haru... Legoshi... Juno...", murmured the deer.

In the hallways, Ray skimmed through the notes, memorizing the names provided by the principal. He didn't know any of them mainly because he had been isolated from the outside world most of his life.

Since he would be staying here for a couple of days, Principal Gon agreed to provide a room for Ray, specifically the room where the beastar once stayed. It was at the top of the dorm building.

The room was simple: a single bed, a large window, four green walls, a study desk, decorations, and whatnot, and look at that, a very own bookshelf.

What a quaint little room.

He took a note of it.

Once he closed the door, he walked to the wardrobe and found his uniforms which matched the ones worn by Louis. Though, to be sure, Ray changed his clothes to them to know if they were the right size.

He stood in front of the tall mirror and with the green jacket and the uniform of the school, indeed, he looked like the beastar, only taller.

He spent minutes trying to flatten his brown fur along with some spray of cologne, talking to himself in the mirror when the bell rang again. He huffed and did the final organizing of his appearance before moving back to the bed where he left his belongings.

He pulled and turned the briefcase around when he was reminded about the logo of his organization. He was deciding if he should cover it to keep a low profile, however, he liked getting people's attention. After some seconds of staring at the logo, he concluded to cover it.

With that, everything was ready. Ray headed out of his dorm and into one of the busiest parts of the campus, the cafeteria.

He stood near the doors when the people closest suddenly went silent. Ray wasn't bothered by the number of stares he received when he fall in line to get lunch. Students and staff began talking about him right on the spot. Most of them were asking the same three questions—was he Louis' brother? Was he Louis? Who was he?

When Ray got his tray, he turned around and was met by the sea of eyes darted on him as if they saw a ghost or a celebrity. Them having an idea about him never came into Ray's mind. Plus, they were too young to know anything about the black market.

His glossy-black shoes tapped on the floor as he found himself an empty table.

Ray did his best to hold the overpowering smirk trying to form. To counteract, he began eating his meal like a normal student, but with a mix of class. He kept his composure until he bit the last piece from his plate. He had forgotten he was eating cafeteria quality food when he was halfway there. Some of it was bland and soggy.

After making a suspicious and unforgettable scene in the cafeteria, Ray moved to another building nearby, the one he figured to be the place where the drama club practice. It was a small one, made from red bricks.

He didn't know if he needed to be a member to get in, without reassuring, he opened the door and was completely exposed to the members, stretching and practicing.

Ray honestly had no idea how he would introduce himself, instead, he had this feeling of regret and quickly walked right out, pretending to be lost. He wasn't here to interrogate these members, he was here to check the actor's room which used to belong to Louis.

Maybe he would visit it once the sun set since everyone would be inside due to the not-too recent incident he learned—a murder of a student named Tem.

In the meantime, he went outside of school and went to one of his favorite cafes. It was only a few blocks away. He always went there on foot, to admire the scenery of the cityscape and judging people's lives he met on the way.

He pushed the glass door open, hitting the bell, and was greeted by the air-conditioned air. The smell of coffee and cake caressed his nose, luring him towards the counter where they were made.

He ordered a black coffee and a slice of their finest cake.

As always, he went to his ideal spot in the building, which had a black armchair surrounded by windows, greeneries, and books. Plus, it was the only seat that was the farthest from others. He like people, he just didn't like being disturbed especially during his coffee time. Unless it was necessary.

He sat on the chair with legs atop of another. He opened a book which he randomly plucked from the nearby shelf. He didn't care for what it contained, if it could keep him accompanied, he wouldn't complain without a doubt. After a few minutes, his order came and was placed on the table.

Keeping his eyes on the book, Ray leaned close and grabbed the mug with his other hand. He inhaled the strong scent of the coffee, sipped it while reading the uninteresting book.

He spent an entire hour there, indulging himself in the café's aroma that kept his senses energized. And what would be a better way to use those?

A job.

When he flipped the page, his phone vibrated in his breast pocket. He slid his hand and brought it out, reading the notification sent by the black market. He showed a smirk as his ears stood up.

Finally, something entertaining for once. This could surely speed up time. With that, Ray closed the book, emptied the mug, consumed the cake, and slid out a few bills under the plate before heading out.

The cold air of the café stuck to his fur when he was met by the polluted air of the city. He kept his phone in his hand when he began walking on foot, a place in the outskirts of the city where he would be getting millions of cash for putting a bullet into someone's head.

Since it was a long way, he used a cab to finish the contract before the deadline which was only a few hours. The atmosphere gradually changed and it was nowhere close to being a city anymore.

There were still a few buildings, apartment ones to be exact. His target was said to be living in the one where he dropped off and facing right now. There were cracks on the walls, dead vines, and the paint was peeling off from the wind. He might as well just kick the wall and let it crumble on itself along with his target.

He walked inside the building whilst pretending to be one of the residents, greeting the person on the front desk and casually walking up the wooden staircase, squeaking as he stepped on them. He got to the floor and since no one was in the corridors, he popped his briefcase open and picked his favorite revolver.

Ray walked past the flicking, web-covered lights and stood in front of one of the doors. He softly placed his hand on the doorknob and tried turning it. As expected, it was locked. He cleared his throat and hid the revolver in his pocket. When suddenly reminded him about the uniform.

"Fuck!", he whispered furiously, quietly stomping his feet on the floor.

Great, now he had to be stealthy and hope no one sees him in this uniform. However, knowing his target to be a ferocious one, Ray already had accepted the idea of coming back to school covered with blood and whatnot. Typical of him. Not in a school uniform though!

He opened his briefcase again and swapped his revolver with a silenced Glock. After the necessary precaution, Ray stood straight, fixed his appearance, and knocked on the white wooden door.

The deer got back to school just after the city finally went to its slumber. Ray, as usual, wasn't bothered to be seen covered with the remnants of his victim, however, since he was wearing the school's uniform, Ray did his best to avoid any lights and moved away from everyone's sight.

Splotches of blood painted his face and shamefully his uniform. He was still handsome despite all these.

He hid behind the bushes, breathing heavily as he regained his energy, passing the dark figures and hoping no one could get the scent of blood. He didn't want to kill someone, especially without a bounty. It would only be a waste of his time and bullet.

He was close to the building where the drama club was situated. He was reminded about what he wanted to do earlier. Now that he was here and everyone's asleep, Ray moved behind the building and opened the window. He didn't step in, he only peaked his head and quickly glanced over at every corner of the room. After that, he gently closed the window and headed into the dorm building.

He was approaching his floor when he began hearing something heavy being dragged into the hallway. His ears jolted when he stumbled upon someone, a massive rattlesnake, brown scales, sharp eyes, and only wearing a black hat. Its forked tongue was wiggling about with a hiss.

The deer froze in utter silence as the snake grew taller while eyeing him down.

"Didn't expect to see a venomous animal in this place.", uttered the deer.

"One bite and you'll be in another place, hell.", replied the snake who slid closer, swaying her tail in the background.

"I really don't see why wouldn't I?"

"What are you doing here? To kill more studentsss?"

"These students are too weak to earn a price on their heads. Besides, I only came here because...", Ray opened the briefcase and showed the newspaper. "... of him."

"Louisssss...", the larger body relaxed. "...I know him. Everyone doesss, unlike you."

"I thought it was already obvious."

"You're already too late. He doesn't go here anymore.", the snake turned around, resuming her business.

"I know. I'm just gathering all the information I can get on that deer, hence my presence."

"You wouldn't get anything just by roaming around. I've been following you throughout the day, ever since you stepped into this place.", the snake crawled with Ray walking behind.

"You sound very confident on your claims. What makes you say that?"

"Because you're not a problem solver, instead, a troublemaker. Correct me if I'm wrong.", she smirked.

Ray's eyes furrowed without looking at the snake. He remained shut.

"I have to say, the rumors are true, your appearance is clearly identical to Louissss'. You remind me of him as well..."

Ray rolled his eyes that were about to bail from the uninteresting conversation when the snake said, "...especially when he was running the black market."

Ray snapped his gaze at the snake. "Lies."

"Is it? To be honest, he did better at running the place than you."

"You son-", Ray drew out his revolver as the snake sped away from his sight. The deer kicked himself off but his phase was no match to the snake's. Luckily, his ears followed the loud shuffles echoing in the hallway. He relied on them until the sounds fainted.

He turned to another hallway with no sight of her. He caught his breath as he walked with his weapon still visible. He got to the end of the corridor where he discovered something out of the blue.

There were dead flowers at the front of the damaged doors. His first guess was where the snake went. With that, he slowly approached the handle and creaked the door. His eyes couldn't see anything except absolute darkness. He couldn't smell anything also.

Despite those problems, he still decided to walk inside and closed the door behind him. The sound of his breathing was the only thing his ears could pick up. His feet slowly moved, step by step. His individual strands of fur raised as he moved further in.

He stayed in the darkness for minutes until he shamefully concluded that he lost her. "Lucky bastard.", murmured the deer.

Sliding his revolver back into his pocket, he managed to find his way back at the doors. He grasped the cold handle and swung it open. He heard something fell near his feet. He looked down and found a bouquet.

A fresh one.

Who would put something like this here, especially at this hour of the night?

With his feet, he slid the flowers to the side before shutting the door and heading back to his dorm, shaking his head disappointingly.

He exhaled and looked up at the ceiling, pressing his back against his door. He somehow couldn't put into context what had just happened. He would beat the living light out of that snake.

Though, she did say something that kept his attention.

"Louis... running the black market?", he whispered to himself when he was brushing his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror.

After a quick shower, he slid onto the bed, tucked himself, and ended up staring blankly at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on February 17, 2021 (GMT+8).


	9. Chapter 9 [Attack] Part 3 - Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray meets Melon.

The sun rose over the horizon, waking up the city from its slumber. However, Ray was already awake long before the light. He had been reading the books on the shelf to past time. It was weekend, students could go wherever they wished to be, perfect timing for Ray to visit the gardening club.

He decided that today was his last day in Cherryton School. He didn't expect to quickly finish his investigation in this place. Principal Gon's provided information was already enough for this deer to bail out of here and move to other sources.

The slanted sun rays blasted through the room, hitting the book Ray was reading on the desk. He was already in his black market's uniform and was just waiting for the right time to leave. He wanted to stay here for a little bit longer mainly due to the books, but he had no choice, he promised to not let anyone, and anything distract him for the time being.

Though, his mind retained the snake's statement from yesterday, regarding Louis' presence in the market. He added a few more notes and a list of which people he would be asking once he returns to his domain.

Putting the book back into its rightful place, Ray grabbed the rest of his belongings and walked to the door where he stopped and looked at the room for the last time.

He asked some students in the hallway for directions to the gardening club. Though, once he turned around, he heard them whispered followed by a light chuckle. He didn't know why they acted like that behind him, it was somehow very insulting, or maybe there was just something with the club itself.

The club was situated on the rooftop of the building, walking up the stairs and opening the door, Ray was met by the morning sun and winds blowing through.

His ears stood up, passing the rustling plants. The door closed behind him as he stepped further into the place. It was nice, greens were everywhere, colorful flowers were displayed, lit with natural light.

Walking under the brick arch, he skimmed the place and was glad no one was here, yet. He found a small shed nearby and only peered through the glass doors. He didn't touch anything nor enter the small space. Nothing was interesting in it, just a bed and other things. Probably for members to rest.

He didn't stay in the garden long since he still had a busy day ahead of him.

As he was walking down the stairs, he brought out his phone and contacted the lion.

"What is it this time?", asked Augustine who was pinching the bridge of his nose from the sudden disruption.

Ray told Augustine about his yesterday's finding, despite knowing he wasn't interested. He then added that he was eager to know more about Shishigumi. Every single piece of information about it. But instead of receiving a straight-up answer, Augustine told him this:

"I'll meet you at the entrance of the school."

"May I know why?", asked the deer, glaring at the nearby students.

"We'll discuss it on the way.", Augustine said as he snatched his jacket from the hanger before ending the call abruptly.

Ray jerked his head with his ears twitching with curiosity. What was that about? This is new. Very strange.

After a quick chat with the principal, the deer radiating a dark aroma finally left the school grounds, maybe. He was just standing at the entrance of the school, leaning against the iron fence with arms crossed, like his mind.

After what Ray seemed like an eternity, a limousine from the black market pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down, showing the face of the middle-aged lion.

From the students' and staffs' perspective, it looked like Ray was being picked up by his father.

Ray walked to the other side and hopped in. They drove off with the deer questioning.

"What is this about?"

"You asked about Shishigumi, right?", the lion glanced at him before plopping a thick folder between them. "Here."

Ray's right ear stood up as he untied and opened it. There was still one question remaining.

"What's with the limousine? Are you taking me out for a date or what?"

"We're going to the city prison."

"The prison? What for?", the deer looked at him with a raised brow.

"We're meeting an old friend of ours.", the lion looked away.

Ray shrugged the moment as he shifted his focus on the documents. He read them, paper by paper, as they got closer to their destination.

Apparently, the Shishigumi existed before. It was once had control of the entire black market long ago.

Ray flipped to another page where former leaders were listed. His finger ran down each name and picture until he stopped at a lion. A lion which awfully looked familiar.

"Chief Lion...", murmured the deer, staring at the picture as he had flashbacks of the time he first met him. No wonder he was Kananosuke's friend.

Ray shook his head before dragging his finger down.

He stopped again.

"Louis..."

"We're here.", announced Augustine as their limousine parked in front of the concrete building.

A tall shadow loomed over the two who entered followed by two armed guards. The atmosphere became heavy and putrid as if Ray walked into a dumpsite. The guards were surprised to see the two members of the market. It was the first of the prison's history.

They passed the metal detectors, leaving with their alarms going off. Ray remained his mien despite the prisoners, whispering and chanting his sudden presence. He trailed behind Augustine, not laying his eyes on the sinned animals.

They moved to another section of the building, this time, instead of walls and floors of bars, now it was just metal doors. In the middle of the area was the cafeteria. Augustine and Ray were told to wait there.

Ray slid the steel chair behind him before placing his briefcase on the table. He brought the folder again and dropped it on the table at the exact time when one of the doors swung open. Ray watched the guards struggled to get an inmate out. It was roaring and... teasing.

His brow raised along with his ears, glancing at the lion next to him.

"Who are we visiting exactly?", asked the deer.

"I thought you've read the folder.", murmured Augustine.

Ray rolled his eyes when plucked the list of the former leaders of Shishigumi. He resumed to where he left off, passing Louis' face and...

"Melon?"

A loud thud echoed around the area as someone sat on the other side of the table. It had a sack over its head to prevent any plans of escape, though, it did a terrible job for dampening its male voice.

A guard stepped forward and removed the sack, like a magician, revealing a hybrid of a leopard and a gazelle. It had tattoos that shaped like leaves all over his muscular body. His fur was rough as if he hadn't gotten any shower for weeks. This must be Melon. It matched the picture. Overall, he looked menacing, until...

"Awww... I never expected to see you again, Louis!"

Augustine choked on his spit and quickly leaned away from the deer. "Excuse me.", he said before standing nearby to one of the windows to smoke.

Ray, on the other hand, was eyeing the lion before refocusing on the hybrid. He sighed and straightened his posture, placing both his hands on Melon's document.

"If only I get a penny every time someone labeled me as Louis...", Ray cleared his throat. "My name is Ray, king of the black market, everyone knows me... you should too."

"Well, unfortunately, my room doesn't have a tv, sooo... blame the government. Also... are you sure you're not Louis?"

Ray rolled his eyes before reading the details on a sheet of paper.

"Huh... I've never seen a hybrid before... especially for someone who killed innocent elephants."

"Mhm! I apparently lost count."

"Of course you do..."

Melon raised his left ear with wide eyes.

"I only came here for one reason. I want to know everything about Louis.", Ray slid the newspaper to Melon.

"It really feels like I'm talking to him right now... just... a little different.", commented the hybrid before leaning over and glancing at the other deer's face. "It's been a while since I've encountered him..Good times..."

Melon looked back, then to the lion, then to the guards. "This must be important because what else would be the reason for the _king of the black market_ to be here. Armed. And not being arrested, unlike me.", he gave a fake frown.

"The black market must have something with the government, don't you?", he leaned and rested his feet on the table.

"Don't waste my time. Your cell misses you.", stated Ray.

"I'm not saying anything, unless...", Melon smirked. "...the city pardons me."

Ray's fingers tapped sequentially on the table, glaring at the inmate before to Augustine who he knew was pretending to be innocent.

"If you somehow see me as an asset, then, you, as a wise person, should do anything.", Melon smiled gleefully.

Ray's ear faced Melon while the rest of his head was staring at Augustine.

Augustine puffed and shook his head. "No."

A few minutes later, a private vehicle pulled up at the front of the prison. A lion got out with a fancy suit. His mane was as smooth as a pillow, swaying in the wind as he walked inside.

He was brought to the section where he received a call from Augustine.

"What is this about?", he asked looking at the other feline.

Augustine didn't say anything besides pointing at the deer.

"Oh."

He stood near the deer who was reading the folder. "I assume you must be the mayor?", the herbivore spoke.

"No.", said the Mayor.

"No?"

"I'm not going to release that monster.", the Mayor eyed Melon.

"Hmm... meanwhile you are talking to someone who does the similar thing.", Ray paused, turning around smoothly to face the Mayor. "And... a discreet ally to the market.", he whispered.

The mayor's fur slightly stood up as he gritted his teeth.

"It would be a shame if the public suddenly discovered that you're involved in the market..", Ray continued to speak softly.

The mayor huffed. He stepped forward and suddenly grasped and lifted Ray by his orange tie. "Listen here you little shit. I'll only release that bastard if you keep him off everyone's eyes. EVERYONE."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me.", replied the deer who was somehow enjoying the pressure around his neck.

The mayor dropped Ray on his seat before dusting himself off. "Release him.", he ordered the guards.

The guards rushed towards the hybrid, quickly removing the chains.

"Also. I want to be the leader of Shishigumi again.", added Melon all of a sudden.

Ray gave an uncertain look at him before turning to the two lions.

"No!", they roared.

Another vehicle drove up to the front of the prison, this time a truck, designed to carry inmates.

Augustine was walking alongside the Mayor, apologizing regarding the deer's behavior. He wanted to make sure that Ray wouldn't do such a thing. He was stopped when the Mayor raised his paw.

"Don't expect me to help your market when something bad happens, especially with that kid around."

"I-", Augustine swallowed his words when the Mayor got into his vehicle, screeching off.

Augustine looked back when he began to hear some grunting.

Melon was being escorted to the truck with the guards and Ray behind. He was somehow not proud for what he had just done.

"You better stand by your words!", growled the lion.

Ray shrugged the moment before unbuttoning his suit. "Tell the others that I'll be meeting with them tomorrow morning."

"Others?"

"Others. Inarigumi, Dokugumi, and Mandaragumi.", uttered the deer as he watched the hybrid get thrown into the truck. "Inform them about him as well. Bring him to the market, put him in one of the cells. We're still not finished with our talk."

"Why are you taking the long route?", asked the lion as he let the deer board the limousine first.

"Hm?"

"You know the basics of Louis already. Why can't you just go to him directly instead of wasting your time destroying the image of the market."

"The _image of the market_ that also happens to be the cause of... _me_."

"And yet you became the one thing you despise long ago. All these just to kill one deer who you can't just kill straight away."

Ray didn't say anything. He internalized his opinions while forcing himself to stay quiet and get distracted by the view in the window.

The truck took off before them since it was a priority. It luckily managed to beat the rush hour traffic on the way to the market, however, unlucky for the two who remained silent in the limousine.

Augustine's mind was cursing at the deer's recent actions. The black market made its return to the city after it got destroyed months ago. Its return was peaceful and smooth. The Mayor provided the land and funding in exchange for the market as storage for classified information and events. More like a sanctuary for the corrupt.

Since the day it was secretly opened, the operations of the market were completely undisturbed, aside from the protests. That was until Ray came into the picture.

Now the market was making more noise than ever. Augustine wouldn't be surprised if the others like Louis commenced another attack. It would also be an unwise decision for Ray to suddenly leave the market and all of its problems to Augustine.

Although, it could be one of Ray's plans to bring Louis. But still, why wouldn't Ray just go to Horns Conglomerate and assassinate Louis? It would save him much more time.

As the tire rolled just a few inches, Ray's stomach growled. He placed his forearms over it before leaning closer to the window. He sighed frustratingly, waiting for the traffic to disappear. If only the vehicle was light enough for them to carry it over.

"Let's get something to eat for now. Hopefully, the traffic will be gone by the time after.", said the deer.

"True. I could eat venison right now.", uttered the lion as their chauffeur made a u-turn.

"Kinky but alright.", murmured the deer sarcastically.

The driver already had an idea of where to go. They arrived at an exquisite restaurant where influential people usually ate. It was covered with gold and other glistening pieces of jewelry. People were wearing eye-watering million-dollar clothing.

The waiter brought the two to their table, next to a window, surrounded by a wall of plastic plants. A pianist and violinists were present, bringing more taste to the already-rich atmosphere. The waiter slid their menus to the table before taking off to get some refreshments.

"You still haven't answered my question yet.", Augustine said, not looking at the deer.

"You really can't get it out of your system, huh?"

"If you can't kill Louis now then I'm sure he'll kill you first, then the rest of the goddam market."

"What is with you and the market?"

"What is with _you_ and the market? You're the one who caused the massacre at the first place! Looks what you did! Everyone now knows about the market!"

Ray went silent for a few moments. Even after they gave their orders to their waiter. He inhaled deeply, straightening his back and staring at the lion. He scooted a little to the edge of his seat when he removed his right shoe, revealing the number to Augustine.

"You..."

"Yes. I was a livestock."

Augustine's ear's cascaded down.

"That's why my original plan was to destroy the market... but your offering got in the way."

"What about Louis?",

Ray sighed as he brought up his briefcase and snagged the newspaper out. He slid it to the carnivore before resuming to his defense.

"During my time as a livestock, I met this fawn... who I somehow began to trust. He brought comfort to both of us, everyone. Until he was taken away. Even to this day... I can still remember his warmth... his voice... his eyes."

The waiter returned with their meals. They placed them on their side of the table, poured their drinks, and left them alone in their conversation.

"That's why I don't want to kill him yet, his eyes alone speak to me."

"I apologize.", stated the lion before commencing on his meal.

They returned to being silent at the start of their meal. Ray was softly munching his asparagus and slicing the vegetable into eatable pieces. His ears remained neutral. He felt awkward all of the sudden due to the fact he just exposed himself to the lion. He just hoped Augustine wouldn't tell anybody.

Augustine on the other hand somehow felt bad for the herbivore. Experiencing a life that had sudden, drastic shifts. Even he himself wouldn't cope with it. Taking a glimpse of the deer, he could see the innocent fawn still inside. He figured telling him his own story would level the playing field.

"You know... long ago, it wasn't really for me to decide to become the manager of the black market. It was my dad's. He forced me to continue his legacy...", Augustine began.

Bite after bite, Ray listened carefully to Augustine's somewhat interesting story. He didn't expect him to do something such as this. He didn't even know if he should be worried or glad, glad that he was being trusted, or worried that all of it might be fake.

"I was born in an extremely wealthy family in North America. We used to be one of the richest in the continent until my father decided to move us to Japan...", Augustine sipped his wine.

"...I didn't have any friends nor be able to live my own childhood. I was brought to school early since my father claimed he saw a vision of me being successful in taking his place..."

Augustine and Ray continued to spend time in the restaurant despite emptying their plates. They stayed there for a few more hours. It was a first for the two of them. Talking to each other for more than an hour was a milestone.

Ray was intrigued by the details about Augustine. Finally, he could use some of them to tease the cat.

Since they were still at their table and know they won't be leaving any time soon, the two ordered another batch of meals, this time for their dinner. The fact that Ray decided to stay just because of their topic really lightened his mood. As if his humanity had finally made its return. The real question was, how long would it last?

The waiter brought them their meals and refilled their glasses before heading off. The cost of this meal was automatically shouldered by the market, so the price of each plate was none of their concerns.

"I thought you were just an ordinary cat, but you've proved me wrong... strikingly. Maybe one day, I could use you as my pilot of your helicopter.", commented the deer as he swirled the glass of wine near his mouth.

"Well... you did impress me on your first impression.", replied the lion, picking his teeth. His canine teeth glittered, showing a hazy reflection of the fascinated deer.

"Hmm...", Ray looked down, remembering the moment of shooting Augustine's wife. "You can kill me when I'm done."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"I know a lot of people want to kill me since I made my appearance. The only thing that is preventing it from happening is the crown."

"To be honest, only I can kill you right now since we're both on the same level of authority. But, my reasons are the same as yours to Louis.", stated the lion.

"I remind you of someone?"

"No. I just want to know for sure if you're going to continue destroying the market's image."

Ray refused to say anything after that. He calmly wiped his mouth with the napkin before drinking the last drop of his wine.

After their fine conversation, they noticed that the sun had already set and was replaced with a gloomy sky. They left the restaurant with a heavy stomach. Everything was going so well so far since their talk until they found the streets still filled with vehicles.

"I don't even know if we'll still be able to get back to the market.", said the lion.

"By the time we get there, everyone would be heading home. So I guess this is my way to end the day.", Ray cleared his throat before staring at Augustine who brought out his cigarettes.

"What? You haven't tried one before?"

"No. They're a danger to my health."

"Almost everyone I know smokes."

"Almost?", Ray's ears twitched.

"You. Try one. It'll help with your stressful face.", Augustine plucked a stick and handed it to the deer.

Augustine explained to Ray on how to use one. He made sure Ray won't burn his fingers. Finally, Ray lit one and inhaled.

He immediately coughed the smokes out, nearly dropping the stick.

"You'll get used to it.", murmured the carnivore.

Ray softly shook his head and forced himself to try it again. This time, he was able to do it properly, hence, it calmed him, for the very, and truly first time. It felt like he was in heaven. He guessed this is the con of smoking.

"Don't eat the butt if you still want to see the beastar.", reminded Augustine before straightening his suit. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess...", whispered Ray, keeping the stick in between his fingers as the wind blew.

Augustine got himself into the limousine when Ray decided to not join him. The lion peeked his head out enough to meet the deer's face. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides... I might take a stroll around the city for the rest of the night."

"Alright.", Augustine was about to scoot back when he called Ray's attention. "Hey, I'll help you regarding Louis."

Ray chuckled lightly with a tiny smirk. "Good kitty.", he said before shutting the door on Augustine. He tapped his hand on the roof, signaling the chauffeur to drive off.

Ray flicked the butt of the cigarette away as he walked through the busy sidewalks of the city. His antlers stood up from the other heads of people. His antlers had become his icon in the eyes of the public. Its perfect curvature, smooth surface, pointy tips, and vibrant color were to remind everyone who it belonged to.

As usual, people formed a bubble around him, not daring to accidentally make contact with him. His ears remained upright. They stiffened as soon as he crossed the street, where he discovered a large park.

Passing the stone walls, he kept his senses alarmed, but his appearance remained calm, despite receiving stares.

"Daddy, it's Louis!"

Ray's ears dropped when his eyes darted away from the kid pointing at him. He sighed internally, searching for a spot in the park where he could hide from the eyes and not get labeled as that deer.

There was even this one time where he questioned himself to might be Louis' brother. Who knows. It would be definitely something to think about again someday.

At last, he found a large, bushy tree near the lake. It had a perfect view while also having the most perfect spot, for him at least. He exhaled softly when he pressed his back against the trunk, looking down.

He dropped his briefcase on the thick grass, followed by him entirely. He kept his eyes closed for a few more moments as he rested his head on the tree and his feet atop his briefcase. His hand resting on his chest, gradually rising and sinking.

Ray had never been this calm before. As if he turned into an ordinary deer all of the sudden.

Maybe life was really not that harsh after all. He might as well just abandon the market and leave his entire past behind, not even touching Louis anymore.

Even though the sky became darker and stars began to show, the deer remained in his spot, neutral, and watched strangers pass by. He muted his phone to prevent anything, literally anything, from disturbing his peace. It was very addicting. Sitting behind a tree, nothing interrupting him.

Just as what he wanted.

But then he felt his phone vibrated.

His eyes, even though shut, twitched from the annoying device in his pocket. He brought it out as he murmured curses at it. Bright light blasted on his face as he read the message from the market.

"Hm...", Ray contacted Augustine who he figured to be in the market. His phone tried to reach him, but it failed continuously. It somehow made him worry.

He jumped up from the grass, dusted himself off, and left the park hurriedly, all while his eyes were glued to the screen. He re-read the message from the market as he speed-walked through the sleeping city streets.

Soon enough, his eyes found a thick pillar of smoke in the distance.

Ray paused for a second. He analyzed the sight first before rushing back to the market.

Or what was left of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on February 19, 2021 (GMT+8).


	10. Chapter 10 [Reconstruction] Part 4 - Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray loses his antlers.

Ray was greeted with towering flames and piles of debris at the front entrance. He could already feel the scorching temperature just from across the empty street. Not a single emergency vehicle arrived on the scene nor anyone to help.

Ray’s wide eyes didn’t know what to do as he stood before his burning domain. The place he was so proud of. The place which he was just thinking of abandoning earlier. Was life doing his favor out of nowhere?

He didn’t want to leave the market like this! He planned to hand it over back to Augustine!

Ray continued to contact the lion as he tried to find a way through the wall of inferno. He did eventually, but as soon as he was about to step into the place, he heard sequences of explosions nearby. His ears could pick up something collapsing within the blaze.

The deer looked around and found one of the buildings leaning to its side, the one where his penthouse was located.

Without hesitating, he ran in the opposite direction as fast as possible, not looking back, as the buildings plummeted down. A giant wave mixed with clouds of dust, debris, and fire flooded the vicinity, swallowing the deer.

Ray jumped into an alleyway to avoid the pieces of cement being flung away. He dropped to the ground and cupped his nose with his napkin as the market collapsed on itself, finally ending the destruction.

Ray couldn’t see a thing, he tried opening his eyes but the cloud was too thick and painful. Aside from the market, he began to hear some males shouting in the distance. He moved his head up, facing the direction of the voices when he received a kick straight to his jaws.

The kick was so powerful it nearly detached his head from the rest of his body. Ray grunted when strangers began to beat him up in the alleyway. He couldn’t defend himself because he lost grip of his briefcase.

One of them spat on the deer on the ground.

“You’re pathetic! Useless! Fucking incompetent!”, one last punch to Ray’s face and they finally ran away, disappearing forever, coughing heavily.

Ray was left on the ground, getting blanketed by the thick dust cloud and ashes. He was breathing heavily despite the toxic fumes. He coughed out splotches of blood as he tried to lift himself. He was ashamed of what he had done, not just to himself but to everyone.

To his father even.

It was at this point again in his life where he lost everything he valued.

He groaned and coughed excessively as he limped out of the scene. The words of the strangers who beat him up managed to stamp their words on his mind. He tripped to the ground but hurriedly brought himself back, running.

Still without any emergency vehicles arriving.

The next day, a massive, thick cloud hovered above the city, blanketing it with heavy rain, blowing winds, and dimness. Lightning and ear-banging thunders boomed through the gloomy atmosphere.

Strong winds slammed against every single structure in the city, ripping leaves from trees, toppling bins and scattering trashes everywhere, hanged street decors swayed and some got carried with the wind.

The black market was on the headlines of every media. Everyone was talking about it, some were glad that the market was destroyed once again, some weren’t; these were carnivores.

Controversies about a planned attack against the market rose, similar to the one that happened prior. The public, even other members of the black market, who were fortunately absent during the incident, accused Louis or Yafya was the one who started it.

On the other hand, Augustine, who spat his breakfast as he watched the news, speculated to be Melon, based on the black market’s history. Though, since he is based on history, he undoubtedly included Ray into the picture. He could still remember the grim night.

Augustine had no time to waste, he got to the black market to see everything for himself despite the rough weather. He regretted it.

Literally, everything, even the buildings around it, was flattened, turned into hills of rubles. There was a group of body bags in the distance. No tangible signs of the market remained standing.

“Wha... what the hell happened!?”, roared the lion when he turned to one of his assistants who had nothing to say. “Where the hell is Ray?!”

“Where the hell are you?”, murmured the earthly-red Komodo dragon as he dialed Ray’s number.

Hellfire had been watching the deer’s every footstep, from the very first day they met, to him becoming the king. He admitted, he admired what Ray had done to his own life.

He didn’t expect Ray to take it that far. But it was very entertaining to see him do it otherwise.

Until this day.

Hellfire dialed Ray’s phone number again as he watched the media regarding the market. He was expecting to see Ray in this situation. He was disappointed immediately.

He could still sense the softness within the deer. Hellfire must teach Ray a lesson, the most brutal way. To make sure this won’t ever happen again. He needed to mark something for Ray to realize he wasn’t that fawn anymore.

No one should be outside during this kind of weather, but Ray was and somewhat enjoying it. He was at the Cherryton School dorms. In the silent corridor, one dorm room was opened. Inside the room was a deer sitting on the edge of the bed, saying no words as he stared at the blank space before him.

He decided to visit the place to waste time, but truly, he was facing a crisis. A crisis that no one could ever understand, not even himself.

“Strange. I didn’t expect to see you here after hearing the newsss.”, the snake gradually appeared.

Ray didn’t say anything. He did only what he could do, stare.

“Rokume, the only guard in this school.”, introduced the snake.

“As the only guard, you’re bad at it.”

“Same goes to you and the market.”

Ray sighed, closed his eyes for a short moment. “I’m a disgrace, what do you expect?”

Rokume crawled closer to him, softly swaying her tail in the distance. “And yet you managed to become something.”

“A failure?”

“Hmm... everyone fails at first or at some point in their livesss.”

Ray sighed for the second time. His eyes moved to the hanged school uniforms in the closet. He gently shook his head before he turned and walked out of the room. The rattlesnake didn’t bother following him. The environment was too peaceful to be disturbed.

The atmosphere was the same upon arriving at the front foyer of the building. The place was utterly silent, apart from the thunders from outside, still, who wouldn’t love rain? Ray definitely did, hence the reason for stepping out of the building without an umbrella or a jacket to keep himself dry. He literally let himself get soaked and cold.

Passing the iconic fountain and its front gate, he turned and walked silently on the sidewalk, alone. The rain continued to pour down on his already-ruined custom-tailored suit and making his antlers looked like wet twigs along with his dripping brown fur.

Proceeding beyond his favorite cafe, he moved tirelessly for dozens of kilometers, pushing through strong winds and trying not to get struck by a lighting. After what seemed to be like ages, he arrived at the city’s central park.

The park was closed but it didn’t prevent Ray from going in. He carefully climbed over the iron gates and jumped off once on the other side. His wet, glossy-black shoes squeaked on each and every step he took.

He went to the same large tree situated near the bank. He slid his hand into his pocket and stared into the barely-visible landscape. His breathing, his entire body began to shiver. He wanted his life to be as peaceful as the water before him.

It was until just now he began to wonder. Wondering what would his life be if he didn’t cause the massacre. If he didn’t shoot that cheetah.

After his moment under the tree, he walked again for another dozen kilometers where he finally arrived at the black market. However, he was hiding.

He made sure his antlers wouldn’t be a beacon to the news reporters and the remaining members of the market. He was peering over the rooftop of a nearby tall building. The wind was stronger.

He had a bird’s-eye view of the place. Bulldozers were in the distance. Again, not a single emergency vehicle could be seen, just machines to clean up the mess.

He could still recall a lot of what happened to this very place just by standing from here. It was agonizing to look at, seeing the place now as chunks of concretes and heavy machinery around it. It really resembled nothing like the market anymore.

The massacre. The smell of meat. The scent of strong carnivores. The noise. The animals he worked with... he missed seeing their shameful, pathetic faces. He missed having the sight of being respected and feared as the king of the black market by everyone. Most. Maybe.

He glanced at his wristwatch before turning around, heading to the metal staircase on the side of the building. He sneaked away from the area, walking back to the empty, trashed sidewalk. He was debating where he would stay now that he lost his home.

He could stay back at the school’s dorm for a few days. Though, he had this feeling of regret. He didn’t want to return to the mansion. He would only if he accomplished something great for him and his father to be proud of. Like, changing the world.

What if he was the reason why the world still hasn’t changed?

He shook his head gently, flinging the droplets on the side of his face.

He hit himself in the head, regaining his robust side, the side he showed to his brother, his father who saved him, to everyone who laid their eyes.

His intimidating demeanor was nowhere to be seen as if it died in the explosion or washed away.

He continued to walk until he found an alleyway. He froze at its entrance, due to how familiar the alley looked. Was this the place where he met Kananosuke? The cardboard boxes were gone, but the identical dumpster remained in its place.

He looked up, his face getting showered and concluding the weather wasn’t going to end any time today. His fingers curled, his body shook, as the wind whistled.

He resumed his walking without any place to stay. Maybe he could live in the streets, behind that dumpster again. He could tell a lot will be after him because the market doesn’t exist anymore, meaning no king. No king, no privileges.

He kept his senses awake as he slouched before the pedestrian crossing. His arms wrapped around him as he stared at the other side of the street. He waited for the sign to turn green despite the street empty.

He was already half-way there when a beam of light flashed before his eyes. He froze immediately before hearing an ear-piercing, loud screech.

Ray’s body was thrown in a few feet, scraping himself on the wet asphalt. He didn’t feel anything, he couldn’t even say anything. All he could do was stare, at the two bright lights.

The driver quickly got out of the vehicle with an umbrella. He checked the deer on the road before walking back, only to see his boss getting out.

“I told you to follow him, not hit him.”, said Hellfire who walked over to the front, seeing the deer grunting on the road.

Ray’s shaking arms lifted himself from the puddle upon discovering his brother staring. “Shit...”, he uttered as his head dropped, knowing Hellfire’s reason for sudden appearance.

“Get up. You look disgusting. Unless you want to get run over?”, ordered the Komodo dragon who brought Ray up by his arms. He dragged the deer into his silver sedan, throwing him inside.

Ray gritted his teeth from the pain that had now begun to occur. His breathing deepened as he forced himself to sit upright. A tiny pool formed on his seat as they drove off.

“What the hell were you doing?”

“Apology accepted...”, murmured Ray with a deep, shaky voice, glaring at his brother.

Hellfire slammed his large fist straight into Ray’s chest, resulting in him coughing excessively. As if hitting him with a sedan wasn’t enough. “Do I look like I play games?”

Ray rested his head on the headrest as he regained his composure, he was still in pain. He shifted his focus to the window, watching the droplets glide down the glass.

“The entire city is searching for you! Do you think Kananosuke is happy with what you have caused!?”

Ray discreetly rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His ears shaped around his head. It was like the moment with Augustine again. He just couldn’t bear their blabbering mouths. He scanned the cabin for something to plug his ears with, he wanted to use his hand or jump out of the vehicle, but he also didn’t want to get hurt again.

“You’re being too soft. I knew you would end up like this someday.”, uttered the lizard who reached out for something from his side.

Ray’s eyes darted at his brother who brought out a tranquilizer. Without any hesitation, he swung his arm at Hellfire who swiftly blocked it.

Hellfire turned and grasped Ray’s arm, pulling him close. Ray rammed his head towards his brother who grunted away while whaling his scaly hands at Ray’s head.

The two were out of their seat as the driver kept his foot on the pedal. Hellfire recovered quickly, pinning the deer on the black carpet. His right hand gripped Ray’s neck, nearly choking him. The Komodo dragon reached out for the tranquilizer and pressed its barrel on Ray’s neck.

“This time, I’ll make sure you won’t end up like this again!”

Ray’s eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck before blacking out.

Hellfire threw the gun away and returned to his seat casually. He straightened his suit and cleared his throat, eyeing the unconscious deer.

He ordered his chauffeur to drive them to his place, located outside the city. It was a simple, yet modern mansion. It was painted in white, sharp architecture, and surrounded by nature. Beautiful flowers and pine trees were planted alongside the road to the front entrance.

Hellfire got out of the vehicle with Ray draped over his shoulder, like a scarf. A wet one.

He brought Ray to his basement where he threw him to a cell. He locked the gate, staring at the deer before heading back upstairs to grab something to eat. He eventually returned, just in time as the deer began waking up.

He dragged a metal stool over to the cell, sitting on it with a tray on his lap. He waited for Ray to regain his consciousness, in utter silence.

“Wha...”, whispered Ray, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. “Mhhh...”, he gradually looked up, scanning the place. He thought he returned to the black market until his eyes met Hellfire’s.

“Wh-where am I?”, Ray rested his body against the cold wall.

“In my residence. I’m just using this cell finally for good use.”, replied the Komodo dragon, tapping his long claw on the stainless steel tray.

Ray’s body was still lazy, though, it was enough for mood swings. “You hit me with your sedan, tranquilized me, and then put me in a cell? What kind of a fucking brother are you?”

“A brother you might not want, but what you need.”

“Tch... I don’t need anyone... get me out of here.”

“Only if I have your word that you’ll never do this again.”, Hellfire stood up, keeping the tray in his hands.

“Do wha-”

“Being a pathetic scum!”, the lizard bared his fangs.

Ray, despite having his hands in between his antlers, glared at his brother who stood next to the gate. He breathed deeply while he slid his arms away. His eyes squinted at the bright lights. “It’s not my fault the marke-”

“You are the king of the black market! You should be the one protecting it!”, Hellfire gripped the tray, slightly bending its edges. “You caused the massacre in the first place... Your antlers are considered to be the image of the black market!”

Ray frustratingly looked away, internalizing his pain and anger.

“Kananosuke spent his money and time on you, only for you to have a second life, and this is how you repay him?! You are a disgrace to everyone’s eyes!”

Ray remained silent despite the criticism.

“Kananosuke should’ve let you rot.”

“Then why don’t you kill me already? Go on! Let’s see which of us is the _pathetic scum_!”, Ray jumped up and marched towards the gate.

Hellfire opened the gate and stormed in, slamming the tray at Ray’s head and pushing him to the corner. Ray tried to get back up but he felt the lizard’s fist hit him across his face. Hellfire grasped Ray’s collar, lifting him gently. “Do you even hear yourself!?”

Ray grinned and chuckled, seeing his brother’s eyes, obviously obstructing death. “Do I look like I’m deaf?”

Hellfire struck Ray again, sending his head back. “What did you think he adopted you in the first place?”

Ray smirked again despite his blood trailing on the side of his mouth. “To prolong my suffering?”

Hellfire slapped Ray again. “You’re the one who chose to suffer!”

Ray suddenly laughed, his voice echoed around the basement until he felt hands grabbed his antlers. His eyes grew and locked onto Hellfire. He swallowed hard, hoping his brother wasn’t being too serious about their conversation.

“You leave me no choice but to force you back onto your given path.”, whispered the Komodo dragon before beginning to apply force on the fragile assets.

Ray’s face became serious. His heart started to beat fast as he felt the pressure building on the base of his antlers. He tried moving his hands, but they were being crushed by Hellfire’s knees. He showed little concern for a moment until the pain was completely unbearable.

“S-stop!”, shouted the deer.

Hellfire tilted his hands to either side as he watched his brother screamed and begged for mercy. “You are unworthy to have these on you!”

Ray’s legs twitched under the lizard’s weight. His skinny body was no match, especially in this position. “LET GO!!!”, he shouted. It felt like his skull was going to crack into two. He tried moving his head, but he literally couldn’t do anything, nor stop it, unless...

“I’m not going to do it!”, he stated with pure rage.

“Then I won’t either.”, retorted Hellfire before finally hearing consecutive cracks, ending with a loud snap.

Ray felt tiny vibrations above his head before feeling super lightheaded. He could feel something warm on his head, then to his face. As soon as Hellfire moved away, Ray quickly touched his forehead. He looked back at his fingers that were now covered in blood.

Ray was catching his breath while he stared at the lizard, who was holding his two magnificent antlers. The rest of his body warmed up due to undisturbed circulation, even his mind went mad.

“You son of -!”, Ray got up but was quickly put down with a powerful headbutt on his head. He clung on to the iron bars before retaliating by swinging his fist across Hellfire’s mouth.

The two returned to exchanging blows at each other for a few more minutes until it was finally put to an end. Ray was thrown to the wall and crashed to the floor with a loud thud. He coughed and wheezed when he glanced at his brother.

“You’re not leaving this place until you’ve straightened your behavior. You disgust me and father.”, he said before leaving the cell. He kept Ray’s antlers with him, probably to hang it somewhere.

Ray remained on the ground, recovering his strength after everything that happened today. It was somehow a very long one. So long, he already wanted it to end, not just today, but even in the coming days. He wished to die on this cell without anyone caring.

Ray was in utter shame seeing himself let the market down, his brother, and his father. He knew Kananosuke would beat him as well if only he was still alive.

Just like the fawn of the black market, Ray pushed himself back into the corner and waited.

For days.

He occasionally ran his finger on the base of his antlers due to boredom. He had to appreciate the fact that, despite all these, Hellfire insisted to keep bringing him food. It really felt like he was back at the dark age of his life.

Aside from the delicious meals of course.

Though, the only thing missing was Number Four.

He thought about his recent actions as he remained in that cell. It was the first in his life to focus only on himself. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. Not being able to blame his actions on anyone but himself. It was also stressful, if only he could light a cigarette.

His days of deep thinking concluded that his brother was right. Him being too soft had consequences. Consequences that were too hard to take responsibility for.

He glanced over at his knuckles, all bruised up from the beating and punching the wall. He wrapped his hands around his muzzle, feeling his rough and dirty fur. He was about to doze off when the basement door swung open, his brother returned.

Hellfire sat on the stool, as usual, staring at Ray. The lizard always starts the conversation, mainly on the topic of Ray. But this time, the deer was the first to speak.

“I didn’t do it.”

“Everyone who works for the market said the same thing.”, uttered the Komodo. “I didn’t bring you here for that, I brought you here because-”

“I was being too soft. I get it.”. interrupted Ray, glancing at his brother. “I got distracted along the way...”

“Too distracted to the point you’ve forgotten to whom you’re doing these for.”, Hellfire stood up with his hands placed behind.

“I must say, when I heard the news that a herbivore caused a massacre in the market, I was very impressed. Then I was dumbstruck when I found out you took over the market. I didn’t expect those from you, let alone from a herbivore who used to be a livestock.”

“Kananosuke taught me well in combat.”, said the deer.

“Indeed he had, but you still couldn’t fight yourself, nor for yourself.”

Ray’s ears stood up after weeks when he heard the gate unlocked. He gave a questioning and a concerned look, hoping his brother wouldn’t beat him again.

“To continue our father’s legacy, I’m going to give you a second chance to relive your life.”, stated Hellfire. “Technically, this is your third.”

Ray didn’t know what to say nor to do. He remained in his corner, only staring at his brother in silence. He figured this was one of his tricks to punish him.

“I’m not in favor of you spending your third life in that corner, let alone in my residence.”, Hellfire stayed in his spot, waiting for a response from the herbivore. “Move or I’ll shoot you.”

Ray gulped when he forced himself back to his feet. His face twitched as he finally limped out of the cell. He quietly followed the lizard out of the basement and back into the chaotic world.

Ray immediately squinted as bright lights blasted his eyes. He admired the modern mansion, mostly surrounded by glass walls with a stunning view of the vibrant garden. Apparently, it was still raining. Strange. How long was he there at the cell?

Everything was spotless, except the deer. He looked like a wet rug that got ran over.

“I figure you’ve learned your lesson?”, the lizard suddenly asked as he gestured Ray to take a seat.

Ray nodded as he slowly lowered himself on the somewhat spacious chair. He grunted from time to time, add the fact, he was still adjusting to his now lightweight head. He even continued to touch his stubs from time to time.

Hellfire slid the metal tray towards the deer before joining him for breakfast. It was the most silent moment they ever had together. A first as well.

“Do you have any leads on who might have caused the fire?”

Ray shook his head and swallowed shamefully.

“You mentioned you got _distracted along the way_ , what got you distracted specifically?”

Ray thought about on showing Hellfire the newspaper, but after looking around, he just realized that he didn’t have his briefcase with him. Everything he cherished in that small case was now gone. Another promise he failed.

“Louis.”, he stated.

“Ah... what about him?”

“He looked awfully familiar.”

“You both do. It’s like you two are twins.”

“...”, Ray stuttered with his mouth still full. “I’ve been backtracking him for days until the market went to flames.”

Hellfire looked at Ray, not touching his plate. He kept his eyes at him despite now Ray looking back with a very concerned thought. Did he do something bad again?

“What?”, asked Ray.

“What do you mean, _what_? Is it not obvious to you?”

Ray raised a brow, pausing his meal.

“It’s Louis who destroyed the market!”

Ray stuck to his appearance. “Or it could be Melon.”

“Why would someone like Melon destroy the market?”

“Why would Louis des...”, Ray stopped his words, finally flicking a light bulb. “But... he used to be the leader...”

“He was the leader. And now you two are more similar.”

“How can you be so sure about it?”

“I’ve been in this business for years, Ray. I’ve destroyed organizations before. It takes one to know one.”

“Either way. It’s already too late. I’ve got nothing anymore. They know what I did long ago, they’ll blame me for it, that’s for sure.”

“Then prove them wrong.”

“How?”

Hellfire smirked and chuckled. “Rebuild the market.”

“Easier said than done.”, murmured the deer, resuming to his vegetable soup.

“Don’t worry about the funds. Rest assured, you’ll have your domain back soon. Though, your job now is to recruit. AND, only recruit the people you trust, especially your right hand.”, Hellfire sipped his wine, “Should you can’t find one, then I’ll recommend one.”

Ray raised his hand gently with confidence all of a sudden. “No need. Your funds are already enough. Besides... I already know who it might be.”

“Who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on February 21, 2021 (GMT+8).


	11. Chapter 11 [A glimpse of the past] Part 4 - Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray rebuilds the market.

The rain continued to pour as the deer walked silently alongside the dirt road. He left his brother after their discussion regarding the market. His fur, his suit was soaked once again. His shoes squeaked every step.

He always glanced behind him, making sure no one was following him or stalking in the woods. Hellfire offered him a lift, but Ray somehow decided to decline. He wanted to be alone while going to his destination.

Ever since Hellfire brought him to that cell, he began to favor silence and peace.

A few cars passed by, some ran over a puddle, splashing a little on Ray's already-dirty suit.

He turned to another road and continued to walk straight until he saw the place he was looking for, Augustine's mansion. It was slightly bigger than Hellfire's and more... old looking. As if the place was passed down to Augustine for generations. Still, unlike Ray, Augustine had a place to stay.

He stood in front of the tall iron gates before glancing around. Similar to Kananosuke's mansion, there was a button on one of the stone pillars. He pressed it and waited for someone to speak.

"State your visit.", asked the person from the other side.

"It's me. Ray.", he said. He didn't hear anything from it after, aside from the loud buzzer and the gates unlocking.

He wiped his face that was still stained with his own blood. His head looked rounder than it used to be. Despite the condition of his suit, Ray still straightened and fixed his overall appearance as he approached the front doors.

A cheetah butler greeted him and led him to what appeared to be Augustine's office.

"Augustine will be with you momentarily.", said the butler.

Once the door was closed, Ray moved from his post and looked around, admiring the decorations. Aside from the rain tapping on the windows, Ray could hear himself still dripping, making a path of water behind him.

With that, he walked carefully, while touching some objects. He stayed in the silent office for a long time, so long that his suit had become slightly dry.

"Tch!", Ray glanced at the grandfather clock before storming out.

After strolling half-around the mansion, he finally found the lion. Augustine was standing in front of a statue of two other lions, under the rain, with an umbrella. Ray stood before the wet atmosphere for a few more minutes, analyzing the sight.

Augustine's ears twitched upon the sounds of someone walking on the wet grass. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a part of the deer who he assumed to come here to apologize.

"What do you want?", he growled.

"You know it wasn't me who caused it.", said Ray, standing behind him at a distance, in case the carnivore jumped on him.

"Bullshit.", Augustine bared his sharp teeth.

"I can prove it to you."

"Shut up!", ordered the carnivore, shifting his gaze back to the statue.

Ray's eyes widened for a second before noticing the clearer picture of the stone. He prevented himself to shiver as the weather became harsher. He kept his teeth pressed on one another to prevent them from chattering.

"I assume those are your parents?"

"The parents I promised to make them proud someday. I was so close until you showed up.", Augustine grasped the umbrella tighter.

Ray looked down, "Like I've said... you should've killed me when you had the chance."

Right after, Ray began to hear the lion growling loudly. He took a step back when Augustine threw the umbrella at him. Ray dodged the pointy tip of the umbrella before getting tackled to the ground.

They slid for a few feet as Augustine gripped Ray's neck with intense pressure. His mouth was wide open, teeth showing, and saliva dripping on the deer's delicate face.

Pinned on the ground, Ray gasped for air while keeping his eyes open as long as possible and locked on the lion's. His skinny hands wrapped around Augustine's strong forearms, pressing him deeper to the ground, just a little more and he'll bury him alive.

Augustine suddenly jumped away after taking notice of something.

Ray wheezed and rolled away from the carnivore. He coughed hard as his fingers twitched around his neck. He gagged, nearly bringing back his breakfast. Ray lifted himself slightly, face down, arms shaking.

"Why?", Ray managed to speak with his hacking voice.

"Where's your assets?", questioned the lion, now getting wet.

"Why do you care all of sudden?", Ray got himself back up with weak knees.

Augustine didn't say a word. He was surprised to see him... like this. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I didn't come here to tell a story, cat.", Ray breathed heavily, bending to his knees, still recovering. "I only came here for one thing."

Augustine causally retrieved his umbrella before heading back to the mansion, with the herbivore following. They returned to Augustine's office where the floor got wetter. Ray nearly slipped.

Augustine walked over to his desk to light a cigarette. Of course, after seeing Ray's appearance, he offered him one. He carefully examined Ray, seeing the wounds on his knuckles and fingers shaking as he plucked a stick. He discreetly looked at Ray's face, seeing the bruises, bloodstains, and the most obvious part, the absence of his antlers.

As if he became Bambi.

"What are you looking at?", disrupted Ray, inhaling a huge amount.

Augustine puffed smoke and gestured for Ray to start their conversation. He didn't take a seat since he didn't want to ruin his leather chair. Ray also remained standing, despite the internal pains.

"...you're not joking right?", Augustine asked after the conversation. He was unsure as to why Ray decided to bring the place back, especially since he was a herbivore. A livestock that is.

"I've experienced a lot in a span of just three days. Do I look like I'm joking?", Ray pressed the cigarette on the ashtray.

"Hmm... and where do you suppose to get all the funding? Did you even see the reaction of the public? They rejoiced!"

"They won't be soon. Don't mind the funds. It's already been taken care of."

Augustine tucked his hand into his pocket before turning and staring at the statue of his parents in the middle of the open field. He sighed, whiskers moving down. "Yes. They are my parents."

Ray looked at the lion when he was secretly taking another stick. He moved himself a little, enough to see the statue under the heavy sky. "I was right. I can tell by their appearance.", Ray lit the stick, "No offense."

"I also need a right hand.", uttered the deer.

"Wait... What do you mean? Are you saying you're going to be the owner of the market?!"

"I already am.", Ray smirked.

Augustine's brows flattened immediately. He huffed at the fact. "No."

Ray's ears twitched when he raised a brow. "Hm? I thought you wanted to make your parents proud?"

"Fine.", Augustine threw the cigarette butt on the tray before heading towards the door.

Ray's head followed him, stuttering quietly. He threw the cigarette on the tray before calling the lion. He was somewhat ashamed of what he was going to say next.

Augustine stopped at the doorway with a questioning look.

"I also need a place to stay..."

"No.", said the lion before heading out. Ray caught up behind, peeking his head over the strong shoulder.

"I didn't ask for your permission, Augustine. Like it or not, I'm staying here."

"Alright. You can stay, but with one condition, we're going to lay some ground rules.", Augustine halted and glared at the deer. Ray kept a straight face. "You're under my roof. So you follow them."

"Oh? Is this big cat gonna puni-"

A loud thud echoed through the hallway. Ray was being choked again against the blue wall. He grinned as he was lifted from the floor by inches.

"Al... right...", hacked Ray.

Augustine immediately released Ray, letting him drop to the floor before straightening his suit. "That's the first rule.", he said. After waiting for Ray to return to his feet, he guided Ray through the mansion and led him to his bedroom.

As expected, everything was... traditionally-looking. In the middle was a large bed, along with some exquisite wooden table and armchair, paintings, and a large, tall windows on either side. Though, something stood out--a large fireplace, enough to roast the deer. Ray stood in the middle of the floor, glancing around. His ears moved when Augustine cleared his throat.

"You do know everyone here are carnivores right?", Augustine said, implying that Ray had nothing to eat except meat.

"It's alright. I'll just eat your garden instead.", said Ray, turning around with a stance.

"That's rule number two.", replied the lion. "I'll just send someone to buy vegetables.", Augustine then began his walk out of the room.

"Such a good slave!"

"That's rule number three!", shouted the carnivore while he rose his hand with three fingers.

As soon as Ray closed the door, he sighed excessively, as if he pushed all the air out of his body. His body slouched as he walked over to the bed, gliding his hands over the fine sheets. The contrast of the spotless bed and his bloody hand reminded Ray about his appearance. His nose couldn't pick up his own scent, it probably got used to it.

With that, Ray entered the bathroom and found that he had his own bathtub. He turned the knobs to their max, water gushing through the tap. He slowly removed his clothes one by one while staring at himself in the mirror. He folded and placed them on the sink.

The suit was the only thing left that resembled him as the king of the market. He moved closer, taking a clearer look at the remnants of his antlers.

He lowered himself into the warm tub after staring at his horrible appearance. Instantly, the water turned red, and muddy. It was so dirty, he couldn't see his own body anymore, hence, he turned the knob again, letting the water overflow.

He spread out his arms, resting them on the sides as he laid his head back. He rested in the tub for minutes, nearly dozing off, when he felt his body slipped, completely submerging him. He arose coughing and spitting the dirty water. He looked around, blinking his eyes.

He noticed the bathroom floor already flooded. He quickly turned the tap off before slowly moving out and draining the tub. His wet naked body pitter-pattered while Ray pulled out a towel. He grabbed the large hairdryer and watched his fur danced with the hot air.

Brushing his fur, he was reminded about his bruises on his hands. He opened every cabinet, searching for the first aid kit. He placed the white box on the sink and grabbed the bandage. He wrapped it around his hands before putting on a robe and walking out, with fresh steam of aroma.

He walked out of his bedroom and into the dining room, where he found Augustine already in different clothing and sipping a blood soup. Ray calmly took his seat and watched the lion enjoy his delicacy.

"Are you seriously going to wear only that during your stay?"

"Got better ideas, kitty?"

Augustine snapped his fingers, signaling one of the butlers to move forward. He tasked them to take care of the deer's clothes before resuming his meal.

"Have I told you that I prefer the blood from deers because they're more flavorful?", Augustine looked at Ray.

"You must find me quite delicious then, huh?", Ray smirked, resting his head on his hand.

A butler approached Ray from behind. They placed a large plate on his side of the table, presenting the unappetizing steamed vegetables. Ray slid the fork into his grasp before stabbing a broccoli. He chewed and swallowed in difficulty, his neck still recovering from the choking.

"I received a call from one of our men that are still salvaging. They found your briefcase.", said Augustine, wiping his mouth and sliding the empty plate away.

"Hmm... I thought I'll never see it again."

"They're still investigating on the cause. Hopefully, it isn't you."

"I had this feeling it might be Louis."

The lion sighed, straightening his back. "Even without the market. Even without those antlers, you're still after him."

"You got a problem with that?"

"What if he isn't the fawn you remember?"

"Then I'll kill him."

"And if he is?"

"..."

"Thought so.", said Augustine, tapping his fingers on the table as the butlers placed the main course.

After the odd lunch, Ray went back to his bedroom where he spent most of the rest of his days. It somehow bothered Augustine, who assumed he did something wrong.

A few months passed, the reconstruction of the black market was in full swing, twenty-four-seven. Ray and Augustine visited the place as the main building rose to the sky. There was this one time when, the architect and engineers arrived at the mansion, the deer requested it. He favored changing some things on the blueprint, costing a lot more finances and time. These were the size and location of his office, his statue at the front entrance of the building, and even his very own mansion.

Ray's antlers had grown back, though, for some unknown reasons, he snapped them off. Augustine guessed that Ray liked his new appearance. Strange. To see how round Ray's head was, that is.

They discreetly cut the red ribbon after days of checking the place. On that day, they were surprised to see no protesters, nor the media. Only carnivores. Though, the customers were shocked to see the deer in a different shape. A lot wondered about it. It even spread beyond the market.

The deer had this devilish smirk as he stood before their accomplishment. Together with Augustine, they headed into the main building. They went to their offices located at the top, just above it was a helipad with Augustine's helicopter.

Ray's office was miles better than Augustine's. It was more open, natural light pouring in, and it had a fantastic view of the market below. He even told his men to add a small bar and a vault, where he could store his assets.

Ray was standing in front of the towering windows with hands on his back. His ears twitched freely on the warmth of the sun. He could see his own reflection on the glass, it was like him on the other side of life. He raised his right hand and pressed it softly.

He stood tall while keeping in mind that he was no longer Number Four.

Having enough of his moment, he turned to his resolute-like desk and resumed his investigation of Louis. He sat down while sliding his briefcase towards him. Oh how much he waited just to see this valuable gift again.

Everything was still in it when it was returned to him. His revolver, his dagger, the notes and newspaper about Louis, and the folder regarding the Shishigumi.

He laid the newspaper flat on the side while opening his notes and grabbing a few plain papers. He transferred his notes in an orderly manner with the market's new fountain ink pen. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat as he was reading something from the folder. His eyes locked onto that one part regarding Louis.

**_...has a number four stamped under his right foot..._ **

His ears stood up upon hearing someone knocking.

Ray huffed and tilted his head slightly at the door as soon as Augustine walked in. "What is it?"

"Just checking on you. Of course. As expected.", Augustine stood near the desk, looking at what Ray laid before him. "You still haven't answered my question."

"It's none of your business, Augustine.", murmured Ray after sipping his champagne.

"Hm.", Augustine nodded. He turned around and was about to leave when the deer spoke.

"Since you're here. Is there a file to every livestock in the black market?"

"Was the folder I gave you still not enough?", Augustine's hands moved to his sides.

"If it was then I wouldn't ask you then, would I?", Ray sipped again, before taking out his pack of cigarettes and pills.

"Follow me.", the lion turned and this time, completed his travel out of the office, leaving the deer to trail behind in question.

They left the main building and headed at the far back of the black market, an area which was somehow considered to be historical. It looked like an uncleaned part of the market, there were rubles everywhere.

Ray kept following Augustine, gripping his briefcase closer. He found themselves entering an unknown foundation that was still standing. There was a black plate still stuck next to the doorway.

 _The Black Market Tower_.

Passed it was a staircase that leads both up and down, Augustine went down.

Ray's eyes widened as they left the sun's light, and into the dark unknown. Ray carefully walked down the stairs, making sure he won't fall straight down to who-knows-where.

"Stay here.", said the lion.

"Is this where you plan to kill me?", Ray asked when Augustine lit a candle, presenting Ray rows of filing cabinets, all caked with dusts.

The deer scanned around while moving closer to the carnivore. "What is this place?"

"These cabinets contain all the files of every livestock put into this market. It was abandoned after Melon took over. No one has visited this place, until now."

Ray gulped. He was not bothered about this place, but by the fact that his folder might still be here as well. Somewhere in these cabinets. He kept his composure when he ordered Augustine to bring him to the very first cabinet.

Augustine walked to the far right of the floor, he stood before a particular cabinet. The cabinet contained all of Ray's history.

Ray opened the top layer where he was instantly greeted by two horrifying numbers clipped on black folders. Four and Five.

He plucked them from the row and stared at number Five.

"Ray?", Augustine stepped closer.

Ray responded by looking over his shoulder. His eyes were at Augustine before gradually moving to the familiar elevator behind him. Without saying a word, the deer turned and walked over to it. He could see his younger self shooting the cheetah in this confined space.

He could see Number Four being dragged towards it.

Away from his grasp.

"Ray?", Augustine placed his paw on the deer's shoulder.

"You knew... didn't you?", Ray turned, looking straight at the lion's eyes.

Augustine swallowed, "I knew both of you ever since you told me you were a livestock."

Ray straightened his posture and tugged on his orange tie. He cleared his throat when he turned around and slid the folders into his briefcase. They were silent when they returned to the main building. Ray told Augustine to gather more details regarding Louis despite having the key information in his hands.

Ray wanted to know the people around the beastar's circle. He wanted to know which would bring more pain in case he ended up kidnapping one of them.

Ray popped a pill and swallowed with his champagne. He shook his head, reminding himself who he is right now. He shifted the papers to the side of his desk before plopping the two black folders in the middle.

The two numbers began to haunt him. His hand hovered on the folder with the number five for a few seconds.

"No.", he whispered before sliding the other folder towards him.

Flipping on the first page, his eyes were greeted by Louis' face. Below it was another picture, this time when he was still a fawn. Ray had finally hit jackpot. No wonder Louis' eyes were very familiar.

During Ray's time in his office, Augustine on the other hand was focused on printing sources regarding Louis, his friends, and his adoptive father. He stacked all of them into one thick folder before writing Louis' name on it.

Augustine then knocked on Ray's office an hour later. Upon walking in, he found two bottles of whiskey on Ray's desk. His nose could pick up the powerful smell of someone drowned in alcohol. He walked forward, staring at the passed-out deer.

Ray was dreaming about the time he had with Louis long ago. He could still feel his soft fur, his warmth, his smell, everything about that fawn was missed by Ray. It had been more than a decade. They lived their lives very much apart from each other, so distant that one of them went the opposite.

Augustine dropped the thick folder before Ray's head with a bang. Ray shot up with a paper stuck on his face, the fur was flattened on one side.

"Wha-", Ray removed the paper, fixed his appearance, and gazed at the lion. "Thank you. For waking me up in the most gentle possible way.", he slurred.

"You asked for this, didn't you?"

Ray slouched as he rubbed his hands across his eyes. He groaned softly and yawned. "Since you already knew about Louis, why don't you summarize it for me.", he said before opening the heavy folder.

"Louis is the CEO of Horns Conglomerate, once a business partner of the market long ago, he is the successor of his father...", Augustine began while taking a seat. "His father's name is Oguma."

"Hmm... Yes. I've seen him before. He's the one who saved Louis."

"He died in a car accident. Rumors have it, it was planned."

"Reminds me of someone. Continue.", commented the deer, flipping onto the next page.

Augustine continued on his task while the deer found Oguma's letter from the back of the black folder. He poured all of his attention on the handwriting, drowning the lion's words. After the letter was just the documentations of Oguma's transaction with the market. He was very confused after reading it.

Oguma requested to erase everything regarding Number Four, and yet...

...this folder still exists.

Augustine stopped when he realized just now that the deer wasn't really paying attention. He raised himself to his toes, seeing the letter from Oguma.

"Why does this folder still exist?"

"For times like this. You should be glad we still have yours."

"I don't know if I really should be.", murmured the deer.

The folders containing Louis were slid to the side. He finally got enough information to conclude his investigation. He was surprised by the fact that Louis used to be the leader, and yet, he launched a rally against the market during Melon's term.

"That'll be all.", uttered Ray, now sliding another folder to him, the one with the number five.

Augustine nodded, leaving the deer alone in his office again. He closed the doors, hoping nothing bad would happen this time around, now that Ray had all the playing cards.

Ray was staring at the folder before him. He was debating on either knowing his past or let it be forgotten. He could hear his parents' voices around him. The memories he had from his life prior were making their return.

Ray threw a second pill, "Fuck it...", spat the deer as he opened the folder with his number, the number which still exists under his foot to this day.

He instantly gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, trying to eat the details which shone a light on his dark past. A folder that was somehow weighing his hands down. Indeed, it was really heavy and difficult to accept and understand the circumstances that occurred which brought him here.

The memories he had with his real family appeared in his mind, everything which could brought tears to the deer, however, they didn't last long due to the pills finally taking effect.

Every page was hitting the deer like a truck. The only thing that was preventing him from breaking apart was the pill. He managed to get to the last page, where he found Kananosuke's letter—a request—to the black market, like Oguma's.

Ray plopped the folder on top of the other and went dead-silent on his chair. He didn't show any movements for a while as his mind drifted into his deep thoughts.

He buried his face in his hands and remained behind his desk for at least an hour. He wanted to drown himself with the alcohol next to him, glistening and whispering his name.

Ray now had this urge to see his family. Though, the memory of being abandoned, rejected by them in front of Kananosuke was still heartbreaking. But this didn't stop him. If they did the same thing over again, it would still be painful, but at least he got to see them again, and most importantly-- _they_ got to see him as well.

With that, the deer jumped off from his chair and rushed out the door, vanishing from the eyes of the market without a single word. He didn't use any vehicles and decided to go to a place on foot. He bought a bouquet from a nearby shop and now, he was standing before the front porch of his original home. Not much had changed over the years ever since he got shut out.

The deer stepped onto the deck and gulped, gripping the bouquet hard as he walked and froze in front of the white wooden door. He could hear his heart pounding as if it would burst out of his chest.

His breathing deepened and his fur slowly stood up as the wind brushed against him. He looked slightly down to the right where the doorbell was fixed.

He imagined being hugged by his mother and father, though, the thought was flicked away when he heard their voices from the inside, but with a third one. A foreign voice.

His brows furrowed and looked to the side windows, peeking through the white curtains where he could see the living room. Everything was indeed still in its right order. Soon, two deers appeared and sat on the couch. His ears that were standing in excitement and fear began to descend when he found them smiling and laughing.

"Wha-"

Another deer came into view, this time it was younger, at least ten years to Ray's eyes. He stood there like a statue, watching the adults lifted the kid and wrapped their hands around it. The hugging was fine, but everything was shattered when the parents pressed their lips on the fawn's forehead.

From that point on, he knew what this meant. And it was something he somehow expected to happen, though, he didn't know it would be this painful. It felt like someone squeezed the living soul out of his heart.

Ray looked away from the window for he didn't want to endure the suffering any further. He gazed at the bouquet still in his hands. He wanted to throw it away, though, he bought this for a reason.

The deer kneeled on the floor and rested the bouquet on the floor mat. He didn't dare to knock or press the doorbell anymore, instead, he turned and slowly walked away from the place. He could somehow see a faded fawn crying in the middle of the pathway and a lizard behind, holding an umbrella.

He walked passed the young deer and looked at the lizard's eyes which returned a gaze. The eyes of the person who saved his life.

Once he got far away from the house, Ray opened his briefcase and brought out his revolver. His eyes sharpened and his head moved down as he passed the people. The rage of fire continued to blaze within him as he gripped the weapon firmly, shaking in his grasp.

He had to move one. He had to leave everything behind if he wanted to pursue the path given to him. The path which gave him the second chance to live in this depressing world.

He continued to walk, staring straight like a ghost. Indeed, the ghost of the deer was abandoned and left to be eaten. The ghost who would be visiting an old friend of his.

The friend who was enjoying the life opposite of his.

Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on February 23, 2021 (GMT+8).


	12. Chapter 12 [It was your choice to become who you are today] Part 4 - Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray meets Louis.

"...we'll resume our discussion tomorrow morning.", said Louis on the phone, sitting behind the desk, talking to his colleagues.

He placed the telephone back, grunting and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He tapped his fingers on his desk as he stared at Oguma's portrait on the other side of the office. He was still wondering on what his father was about to say before his passing. Oguma looked so concerned at that particular moment.

He looked down at his desk, seeing the newspapers regarding the fresh rumors of the return of the black market. At first, he thought the city launched an attack at the place, but that idea was scratched when it returned, for the second time.

He could still recall the days when he and Legoshi attacked Melon, destroying the market in the process. But what caused it to return was still in question

Sliding the papers to the side, he stared at Ray's picture from one of the photojournalists. He found it very concerning that this deer's eyes were so familiar. Not just that, but who also runs the black market. As if Louis was staring at his previous life.

Louis wondered what were Ray's motives, to rebuild the market, let alone cause a massacre before becoming the king. Not only that but, he could recall Principal Gon calling him about Ray's stay at Cherryton School.

He yawned and bent down to scratch his right knee, just above his prosthetic leg. He decided to go over time due to the number of papers. There was still a lot that needed to be signed, but it was really late and he has to attend a meeting tomorrow.

After stacking all the papers on the side, he grabbed his coat, draped it over his shoulder, and left the office. He was one of the few people left leaving the place. Only a few hours till midnight.

Louis was on his phone when he nodded at the guards at the front desk. Heading out, he was met by the polluted arid air of the city, but he suddenly bumped into another deer who was wearing a black suit and a briefcase.

The other deer quickly apologized before resuming to their own paths.

His eyes moved through the well-lit parking space situated at the front of the building. His shoes lightly scrapped on the ground when he walked over to his luxurious vehicle, displaying all its glory to the others around it.

He slid his hand into his pocket where he usually kept his car keys, but, it wasn't there. He began policing himself while recalling on where he placed it. He swore, he always hid the keys in the left pocket.

While Louis scanned himself, something caught his attention from the car's windows. He shot up and had a glimpse of someone standing behind him. He was about to turn around when he felt a hand grasped the back of his head and slammed him on the vehicle, knocking him out instantly.

Ray spun the keys around his finger as he stood before the beastar's unconscious body. The freezing wind blew through them when Ray unlocked the car, and shoved Louis' body at the back seat, tying his hands and putting a tape around his mouth before driving off.

Ray drove to an abandoned warehouse which used to be one of the places for the black market's livestock. The people who worked here were forced to leave the place immediately upon knowing the destruction of the market.

Cells and other equipment, such as meat cutters and whatnot, were left, untouched and covered with a thick layer of dust.

Adequate moonlight shone through the boarded windows and doors when an engine roared and tires screeched.

Ray got out of the vehicle and casually dragged Louis' body into the place.

He dropped Louis on the ground, next to one of the pillars—where livestock was tortured--and tied his hands around it. Ray really needed to do some exercises nowadays, he was catching his breath after pulling someone slim and heavy at the same time. He could have dragged Louis by his antlers but, he decided to take it out once he was done playing with his body.

Ray finally took notice of the prosthetic leg as he ripped the tape off. He was curious about it. It was a shame for this magnificent body. He moved down, sliding one of Louis' shoes and sock. He looked at the bottom of the prosthetic leg before becoming confused.

Ray asked himself, "Did I get the right deer? How come I don't see the _number_?"

Louis finally woke up soon. He found himself in some gloomy place with his hands locked around the concrete pillar. There were dried pools of blood in his vicinity and something clicking.

He scanned the place and found a silhouette in the shadows. He groaned as his mind tried to settle after being bashed. "W-where am I? What is this? W-who are you?"

Ray smirked as he slid the bullets into the cylinder, staring at the dark, stained wall. His ears perked up upon hearing the other voice, quickly interrogating him. Ray looked down at the table where he brought the dagger out of his briefcase.

"If you are planning to kill me, make it quick, don't be like one of those people who tease for pleasure.", stated Louis who, after what had happened and his current situation, still managed to have this level of courage.

Ray turned around and stepped into the skylight, showing the entirety of him to an old friend of his. He stood tall and kept the mien of the deer with an unstable life.

Louis' eyes widened. He couldn't believe he would meet him this early. Though, he had no idea on why he bashed his face in the first place.

And what caught his attention the most was the absence of Ray's antlers.

Ray sat on the nearby chair and rested his leg on top of another, arms crossed. The memory of the young fawn with the number four flashed in his sight when he stared at Louis in utter silence.

He honestly had mixed feelings about this night. The fact that they were united after more than a decade was astonishing. Ray was also surprised by the fact that they were completely on either end of the spectrum of life.

"I know you. You're that deer who runs the black market... such a shame for someone like you, a herbivore.", stated Louis gently shaking his head.

Ray chuckled, keeping his back straight when he began to untie his right shoe. "Indeed, however, I am not just the deer who runs the market... in fact, I am someone more than that... you might have not remembered me after all these years, believe me, you'll be surprised.", Ray popped the shoe off together with the sock, finally revealing his product number.

Louis' heart stopped for a moment as soon as his eyes were met by the thick, black number five stamped on the foot. He didn't expect to see such a thing after all these years.

"How's life treating you, number four?"

Louis was still trying to figure why he was brought here. Ray could have just asked to meet up, but no, he had to ruin his handsome appearance. What would he say tomorrow to his associates? That is, he somehow got out of this alive, still in one piece.

"What does my life have to do with this?", asked Louis.

"We both started at the wrong place and yet, managed to stay alive to this point. The point where you are now saving people's lives while I, on the other hand, is doing the complete opposite. I'm shocked we have come this far in life, from beloved friends to enemies."

"Enemies!? You said it from yourself, you're the one who is torturing these innocent lives, for what? Entertainment? Wealth? Power?!", Louis shifted with anger, trying to set himself free but to no avail. The only free thing was his mouth, spitting painful facts at the other herbivore.

Ray chuckled and slightly cocked. He maintained eye contact with the other when he sighed.

Louis gritted his teeth, glaring at Ray for thinking this was some sort of a joke. What had happened to this deer to end up like this? To end up being utterly deluded and in denial, or maybe there was something else hiding behind his back.

Something which could be the potential reason for taking this wicked path. He ducked his gaze and thought about it carefully, then, something popped up.

"Or are you just trying to prove to everyone that you are not one of those typical deers?"

Ray's evil smirk was wiped off from his face as soon as his ears were forced to absorb that sentence. He looked silently at Louis, keeping his hands and legs on the same spot. He was not surprised by how fast Louis could sense the idea behind this.

"You fear me, don't you? I'm a threat to your pathetic life. Tell me, do you still feel something when people die in front of you? If so, then I have no regrets leaving you in that cell!"

Ray swiftly got up from his chair and strolled back to the table where his weapons were resting, waiting for their cue. "You really are what the file says...", he murmured when he grabbed the revolver and slid it into its holster. He picked up the dagger and walked back to the blabbering deer.

Louis continued to criticize Ray for his foolish actions and behavior towards the circumstances, he was really disappointed for what Number Five had become.

Ray cut the rope and dragged Louis away from the pillar. He stomped his way to one of the machines and struck one of the buttons on the wall. The machine activated with a deep hum and intense vibrations. Louis glared at Ray as he tried to weigh himself down, creating friction.

"You know, I haven't tasted venison before... I'm honored to be the one to eat your meat.", said Ray when they got closer to the input of the machine where spinning blades waved death.

"You are forced to play in this game, you even let yourself be one of the pawns!", shouted Louis

Ray was just feet away from feeding Louis into the machine when the beastar managed to kick his head hard. Ray's head nearly popped away from his body when they both crashed on the catwalk. The dagger escaped the deer's grip and fell near Louis which he used to set his hands and legs free.

Louis threw the dagger at Ray who dodged it in time.

Ray quickly got up and draw out his revolver, however, he got tackled by Louis. The two rolled down the small, steel staircase and groaned at the bottom. Louis hastily formed a fist and delivered clout to Ray's head before jumping off from him.

Louis found the revolver nearby. He tried getting to it but Ray walloped him off from his feet. Ray rolled and positioned himself atop Louis, firmly grasping the other's neck, pressing his thumb down.

Louis gasped for air when he whaled Ray's snout, followed by kicking him away. He jumped back to his feet and ran for the gun, his arm stretched out and once he finally had it in his hands, Ray charged at him, and now four hands were fighting over the revolver.

It only takes one bullet to put an end to this night.

The two shouted as Louis pressed the trigger three times, putting bullet holes at the roof. Ray headbutted the deer, sending Louis' head to hit the side of the machine with the back of his head.

His vision blurred for a quick moment when Ray snatched the gun from his grasp, though, even that didn't stop Louis from tackling Ray back to the ground. Ray was close to pointing the barrel at Louis' when the beastar shoved it to the ground.

Two more gunshots could be heard as the two continued. Bullets went flying, one managed to hit the fuse box nearby, sparking and setting the place on fire.

The sprinklers activated and water began to rain down on them. Pinning Ray on the ground, Louis breathed heavily when he scanned his vicinity for something to defend himself with it. He figured the revolver was finally empty.

Something glittered in the distance, he squinted and his eyes widened upon seeing the dagger. He glanced at Ray and struck his head with his fist one more time before hurrying towards the blade.

Ray swayed when he pulled himself up and aimed the revolver at the dagger. The blade flew and exploded away from Louis' reach. Nothing to defend himself with, Louis rolled to his back and bravely faced his fate, locking his eyes at the devil who approached, revolver pointed at him.

"Go on! Shoot me! I've got nothing to lose. You are not going to achieve anything from this! It was your choice to become who you are today!!"

After all these years of being separated, the two reunite, however, now wasn't a good time for a celebration, it was instead a moment to mark a new chapter for one of them.

Five and Four, two digits, right next to each other, and yet their lives were different.

Ray, catching his breath, stood before his old friend, gun pointed at his head. One bullet and everything will change forever.

Louis' words, _It was your choice to become who you are today!!_ , echoed in Ray's mind.

Ray stared at Louis in utter silence. His fingers shook atop the trigger. Then, something struck him, strong enough for his consciousness to slip away from reality.

Louis' morphed into a fawn, scared and begging to spare his life. The fawn he cherished at the darkest times of his life. The fawn who fought for him. The fawn Ray kept thinking of till this very moment. Ray envied that Louis managed to keep his image, unlike him himself.

"And what if he is?", Augustine's question whispered from the deepest part of Ray's mind.

The two exchanged gazes at each other as droplets of water moved down across their faces. Both of their clothes were damped, weighing Ray as if life was putting pressure on him to press the trigger. Instead of shooting Louis, he had something else in mind. The revolver was lowered and Ray made another step, leaning down and extending his arm out for Louis.

Ray realized that he had been living his life as told, instead of the life he really wanted. Louis was right. It was Ray's decision to become the person today.

He had lost a lot in his life. His family. His adoptive father. His previous life. The only thing he had left was this deer.

He waited. He waited for years for someone to save him. He waited for someone to bring him to the life he dreamt of during the time. Could Louis be it? There was only one way to find out.

Louis gulped as he eyed at the hand. He didn't know what would happen once he grasps it. Would Ray shoot him at the head? Throw him into the machine? Run him over? Trap into one of those cells to burn with the building? But the real question was, why did Ray put the revolver away? Was there something to what he said?

Eventually, Louis threw his hand onto Ray's and was hoisted back to his feet.

Ray was glad to feel the soft hand of Number Four again. He didn't open his mouth, he only stared at the other deer's eyes. The eyes that spoke to him and brought them together.

Ray turned and walked away just like that. He snatched the briefcase from the table on the way out of the building, leaving Louis confused.

While he was walking, he opened his revolver and found it empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on February 25, 2021 (GMT+8).


	13. Chapter 13 [Letter] Part 4 - Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray cant's stop thinking about Louis.

The deer continued to walk through the sleeping city streets as the moon passed the dark clouds and the sea of twinkling lights. Ray couldn’t grasp the fact he managed to not kill someone after all that hatred and encouragement from his brother.

It was somehow eye-opening for him who had been walking along this path since getting abandoned. He lost his parents, he lost his adoptive father, the only thing that remained to exist from a long time ago was Louis.

That particular deer, even from miles away, Ray couldn’t remove the image of someone he used to value. It was the only person who stayed by his side during the dark times.

When he got back to the black market, he only nodded lightly at the guards before heading straight to his office where he could have the time of peace he needed. As usual, he stood silently behind the desk, facing the window where he continued to gaze over the awakened domain in the asleep city.

He looked straight, to his own reflection, resting his hand on the glass wall as if Louis was staring at him or he was touching his other self from the other side of life. The life he now wanted. The life he continued to dream about every single day.

This foreign feeling continued to last for days after the incident in the warehouse. He still couldn’t get Louis out of his mind. The mind was supposed to be closed for any distractions. Louis, however, wasn’t a distraction. Somehow, he was a barrier, signaling him to deter.

He was at the park at the time when the feeling grew to an overwhelming state. He was adoring the magnificent sight of mother nature, the wide lake surrounded with colorful plants. Ray was laying on the grass. His back was resting on the trunk as his feet were raised and planted atop the briefcase. His arms were wrapped around him when he overheard two deer in the distance.

His ears gradually rose and as he continued to listen to their sweet words. He kept his look straight as the couple cuddled and wrapped their arms around each other, while also admiring the same view.

At first, he thought life was just playing with him which had somehow become a daily basis. He slowly rolled his eyes and shrugged the moment off, slightly moving his sight enough to not see them.

He didn’t last long under his favorite tree when he found more couples, this time different species. They were all doing the same thing, exchanging loving words and sharing affections.

Ray was confident that it was not Valentine’s day. Though, what was weird was Ray demising the sight. He shouldn’t get bothered by it. He shouldn’t be, as in the previous months. Something was eating him alive from within ever since he met Louis.

The smiles on their faces and the radiating energy called love was slowly getting into the deer’s nerves.

He grabbed his belongings and casually moved away from the tree with disgust. He still had the scars and wounds he got from their conflict, though they were barely noticeable until one stood close, and that was what he was trying to do—distancing himself from everyone. Even from Augustine.

He was strolling around, ignoring the love birds, when his ears jumped upon hearing melodic chimes nearby. He turned around and saw a truck in the distance. It was decorated with different colors and animated things with a cone or a stick. Its white paint glistened as the sun continued to blast heat.

He was the only one in the area who was wearing a black suit. Since it was thick and black absorbs heat, his clothing brought pressure to Ray to not ignore the oncoming vehicle, decorated with bright hues like everyone’s mood.

The deer sighed and calmly shook his head when he signaled the driver with embarrassment.

The driver stopped before him and asked what he wanted. The driver was trying to not looked surprised to see a killer asking for what they serve.

“We’re serving ice cream, sir. Do you see anything you like?”, asked the driver.

Indeed, Ray didn’t know what ice cream was. He feared it would be something he didn’t like. He only heard about them from his employees. He labeled it only as something a kid would have, begging from its mommy and daddy.

Ray glanced at the quirky texts above surrounded with cartoon arts of their products. He didn’t know how things work around here. He was embarrassed that someone who killed people for a living and ran the black market was now buying a child’s delicacy.

Ray only told the person to give him the best one they had because he had high expectations for something accessible to the masses. He stood there for a few minutes as the employee searched for their best shot.

The deer kept a straight face when he rose himself to his toes and peered over the counter. He only took a glance at what the inside looked like. He lowered when the person returned with two ice creams, both were the same flavor.

Ray was curious as to why this person decided to give him two when he had no one to share with. He figured this must be delicious hence two instead of one. Maybe the person was confident that Ray would beg for more. After paying, the truck returned to its move, leaving the deer to sit on a nearby bench.

He examined the two cones, covered with condensation. He opened one and threw the wrapper into the bin, his eyes never left the frozen cream in his hand.

“So, this is what they called it huh…”, murmured the deer, turning the cone all the way around before finally giving it a light lick.

He covered his entire mouth with a small quantity. It was strange at first. Consuming something cold and... cheap. Despite it was the most expensive thing from the truck.

“Hmm~”, his eyes were wide for a quick moment. He didn’t expect it to be this tasty, no wonder that guy gave him two. Though, it was really not that reason.

The deer continued to lick with great satisfaction. Two things began to melt, one was the ice cream which resulted in him eating it fast, and two was the fact his cold demeanor as the feared deer was slowly cascading away, exposing the deer who remained stuck behind the bars of insecurities, fear, and lack of guidance.

A curse of the black market.

He threw the remaining wrapper into the bin before moving to the other one which somehow remained intact, though, not as rigid as before. He was about to open it when he caught another couple nearby, both were eating ice cream mixed with some hearts flying out of their mouths.

Maybe this was the reason he had two. The person must have thought Ray was with someone.

“Disgusting.”. he thought before looking at his cone.

He chuckled lightly before resuming. Once finished, Ray dusted his hands off and himself before leaving, returning to the black market as always. He made sure he wiped his mouth clean. He didn’t want to tell anyone, nor believe himself, that he had become soft again.

His fingers tapped on the wooden desk as the clock ticked and his eyes followed its swaying, diamond-shaped pendulum. The grandfather clock was one of the assets which were awarded to every successor in the history of the black market.

Some were even a century old. For Ray, he had two, since he now held two powerful positions. He already had the grandfather clock ever since he became king. The ring, however, was the newest.

The deer kept his stare at the time as if he was waiting for somebody to take his place, that is if someone was worthy enough to put a bullet in his skull. Ray rested his head on his hand when he looked down at the black piece of paper in the middle of the desk.

The glossy fountain pain next to it reflected the deer’s pathetic situation. He couldn’t believe he suddenly became soft only after his encounter with Louis. He could already sense the consequences again.

His calm atmosphere was shattered by someone knocking on the door. The thuds echoed around the large office only to be occupied by the deer. His head slightly moved along with his ears, twitching when the doors creaked open.

“I have these documents which apparently need your signature.”, said Augustine who walked in, holding a small stack of papers in his large hand.

Ray only looked at the lion who stood on the other side of his desk. The deer sighed softly when he skimmed over at the rows of printed words, he didn’t even finish reading them.

Augustine found something odd about his situation today. He had seen Ray in odd situations before, but this, he could smell that this was new. His brows furrowed as questions began piling up in his mind.

“Something bothering you?”, he finally asked.

The question made the deer sigh once more while pushing the papers aside. He rested his head back on his hand and tiredly looked up at the carnivore.

He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know if he should tell him. He had never been in this situation before, where he would be somewhat opening up to someone. He had always seen it as a weak move, or sometimes a strategy to manipulate his victims.

“I don’t feel good.”, said the deer.

Augustine gently raised a brow and kept his eyes on the deer. “Do you want me to bring you to the infirmary?”

Ray shook his head and ducked his gaze. His eyes gradually rolled to the side where the two black folders were resting.

Augustine knew he shouldn’t have given those, now look what he did. He just broke someone by showing them the truth. He couldn’t blame himself entirely. The requests of Ogma and Kananosuke should have been followed, but instead, something prevented it.

“I see… do you want to talk about it?”, asked the lion who continued to flick the idea of sitting down in front of him like a psychotherapist.

Ray shook his head again and kept on avoiding Augustine's eyes. He was ashamed for being like this, for even telling the carnivore about his current situation. He shouldn’t be doing any of these. No ultimate leader of the black market should be. Ray knew that.

“Well… sometimes when I feel something that bothers me, I usually just write them down on a piece of paper. One of my ways to get something out of my system. Sometimes I burn it right after. Depends on how heavy the feeling is, however, despite its weight, it will still float like fireflies. And honestly, for me, that’s the best part of letting something go.”

Ray’s eyes eventually met with Augustine’s, the eyes which were somehow encouraging him to at least try his way. Ray’s ears twitched softly, rubbing against the base of his precious antlers, thinking about what the lion said.

The deer inhaled deeply and opened his eyes again. He looked at Augustine who tipped his head towards the blank paper in front of Ray.

“We never talked about this.”, said the deer clearly.

“Whatever happens in this office, stays in this office.”, stated the lion before bowing gently and heading out, leaving Ray alone with his weighing thoughts.

Ray grabbed the pen, popping the cap off, and rested his hand over the paper, the tip just centimeters away. He didn’t know what he would write, or even say. He didn’t know how to start this thing. He tapped his pen on his lips for a moment, looking around for an idea. His eyes landed back on the two folders where their last pages were protruding.

“Of course…”, whispered the deer before pressing the tip on the fine surface.

_Dear Louis,_

_It’s been twelve years ever since I laid my eyes on you. The moment you fought for me is the oldest thing I could remember, and honestly, it still haunts me. I eventually got used to it, especially when I decided to cause a massacre and becoming the king of the black market. A dilemma where I became what I am today._

_From being a livestock to being a son of a gang leader to being the owner of the black market._

_Everything was going fine, until I saw your eyes, whispering to me to know more about you. The urge was overwhelming to the point I commenced an investigation of you. I backtracked everything you have done, I went to Cherryton school, and released Melon._

_Probably my biggest mistake, I just hope he wouldn’t cause any trouble._

_Unfortunately, that distracted me from the market, hence it got destroyed. Some speculated to be you, Yafya, Melon, heck even me. I proved myself guilty by rebuilding the market. I later found out that you’re that fawn I cherished, hence I decided to pay you a visit, which didn’t go as I planned to be._

_Heck, I even forgot to interrogate you if you were the one who launched the attack._

_From the night where we fought, I have mixed feelings about you. Mainly because you’re still alive, and somehow matured. But, I now know you’re still Number Four when I saw your reaction after showing my foot._

_As I have stated before, I have mixed feelings about you. No. Let me rephrase that. The thought of you that stayed in my mind grew stronger ever since that night. To the point where it began to bother me in my daily routines._

_The way you said, “_ _It was your choice to become who you are today!!”, made me rethink my entire life._

_I wanted to reestablish our long, lost relationship, but then, I assumed there is no point at all. Because..._

_I love you. And it hurts to think because... we’re completely different. Literally. Not appearance-wise._

_This is why I probably won’t see you again anymore, nor you would see me._

_You’re something in life who deserved someone a lot better than me, and I’m going to let that someone take their chance. People respected you in a good way. People loved you. They looked up to you._

_I, on the other hand, am just some deer who runs the market. Someone who just kills for a living. A victim of the wicked side of the world. You are probably the most fortunate deer I know so far._

_I need to leave you behind. I know you’re going to reject me. I am nowhere near your standards. Besides, as you claimed, I am pathetic and a coward. Something you proved correctly. I relied heavily on my father’s guidance, everyone._

_You’re Louis. I know a lot more than you to yourself. The more I know, the sadder it apparently gets._

_It’s been fun, Louis. Even though it is mostly just conflict, but still. Better than nothing. And I’ll take that other than anything else. Let us go our separate ways. It’s time for me to grow up._

_Thanks again,_

_Number Five._

Ray stared at the paper in utter silence. He was baffled by what he suddenly created without any restrictions. He admitted it, he was having the same feeling as those couples from the park earlier.

Having himself fall in love with someone he used to hate never really crossed his mind. His eyes blinked numerous times, he even shook his head gently, making sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Was this really everything cooking inside of him all these days?

The deer somehow felt better for a moment once he placed the pen on the desk. He leaned further back, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose with eyes closed. His ears were resting on his head as if his guards were downs—vulnerable to what life could throw at him.

He began tapping his fingers on his snout, staring at the blue sky and puffy clouds floating above.

Though, he still needed to do something about that deer, not just Louis, but his feelings as well. The way he showed his first impression to his old friend was considered to be an utter disgrace by himself.

It felt heavy, dragging something if he could just let it go. Like a bird trying to fly but tied on a rock.

And that was his decision.

He needed to cut the ropes. He needed to let this other deer go so he could be free to whatever he wanted to do. He needed to have a conversation with Louis. But how, and when? He didn’t know if he was ready for a second occasion. For now, he saw this as the only solution.

Once he finally regained his senses, Ray snatched the paper, folded it into an envelope, and threw it in an empty drawer on his desk. He opened another drawer where he brought out his pills and pack of cigarettes.

He continued to smoke and consume his pills even after days of writing that letter. He was roaming around the city, as usual—looking for someone to play with—, when his eyes caught someone familiar in the distance. His right ear rose when he turned and found Louis walking with someone—a female grey wolf.

Ray flicked the cigarette butt away and discreetly followed the two to who-knows-where. He maintained a safe distance from them while boring through the busy city streets. He trailed behind them until they walked into a building.

There was a newsstand nearby where Ray bought one and pretended to be a bystander. He lowered the paper slightly, enough for his eyes to watch the two bodies from one of the windows.

Louis was chatting to some girl who was radiating this foreign aroma. An aroma that was triggering Ray’s. He squinted at them just before a group of people walked in front of him, obstructing his view.

He swayed, shifted, did everything he could to regain his sight. After the group and the vehicles passed, Ray’s maw dropped with his eyes widened. His heart stopped as the traffic lights turned red. He knew following them was a bad idea.

His eyes relaxed and his ears dropped down. He swallowed hard as if absorbing the fact he caught them…

…kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on February 27, 2021 (GMT+8).


	14. Chapter 14 [Piano] Part 4 - Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray plays the piano.

Ray was weighed down after witnessing that traumatic sight. He was walking back to the black market which was preparing to open for the entire night. His head was slightly down with shame and pain. His movement became sluggish as if he was no longer the deer everyone knew.

The deer was walking up the stairs at the front of the building when he stopped and turned. He tried distracting himself by the glistening sight of the awakening market. His ears remained low, his self-esteem was leaking. As if the barrel of water got shot.

He sat on the stairs, elbows on his knees, and gently rubbed his hands as the cold wind whistled. He began hearing footsteps from behind. He glanced at his wristwatch when he found out it was the end of some people’s shifts.

Different bodies began pouring out of the building, chatting, and whatnot. However, out of all the noises of their shoes tapping, one stood out. It stopped in his vicinity.

“I figured something happened during your stroll?”, Augustine stood still.

Ray’s head was resting on his hands when his ears twitched from the familiar voice. It made him feel worse for being like this in front of everyone. The people knew he was ruthless, with no remorse for what he was doing.

This new type of pain felt like knives being stabbed at him at all angles. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He must do something about this. Now must be the right time to let this other deer go.

Time to set Louis free from the black market cell once again.

“I need you to get something from my office. Put Louis’ folder in a briefcase, and call him.”, Ray paused when he closed his eyes. “Invite him to dinner with me in the nearest restaurant you prefer.”

Augustine had many questions regarding the task but he knew now was not the right time to interrogate. He nodded and went back inside the building, straight to the deer’s office. He walked to the desk where he opened a briefcase and strolled around, searching for the folder.

He carefully lifted some papers on the desk before shifting to the drawers, opening them one by one. He slid one and found an envelope in it.

His ears perked up when he gazed at the door while taking the envelope out. It wasn’t sealed, making it easier for the lion to take the paper out while still searching for the folder. His eyes moved from side to side as they both grew wider the more he dug.

“No wonder.”, commented Augustine, remembering reading the news of an old warehouse in flames.

He was dumbstruck to see someone like Ray write something like this. This was a game-changer.

“Now my question is answered.”, murmured the lion, finished reading.

Augustine stared at the paper when he found the particular folder. He was wondering why the envelope was placed in an empty drawer instead of where Ray usually placed them?

Why was this letter not burnt?

Was this Ray worrying about a day ago? It must be, it was like the deer was hiding it, from who? Augustine already had an idea as to why the herbivore instructed him. Ray probably wanted to talk to Louis.

A bulb light up.

Ray was kicking some pebbles around the market, hands shoved into his pockets when his ears picked up Augustine’s footsteps. “Number four is here. As for your place, follow me.”

The deer claimed the case, keeping his demeanor while trailing behind the larger body. They walked out of the market and onto the sleeping city streets once more. Augustine guided the deer to the restaurant where Ray and Louis would be discussing who-knows-what.

“…He’ll be here before nine.”, stated the lion who gave every detail for this special occasion. “Anything else?”

Ray looked at Augustine without opening his mouth. He only shook his head and ended giving a light nod. The lion nodded back and left the deer standing at the front of the exquisite building. Ray remained in his spot when he gazed inside, seeing the people drowned with pure elusive luxury.

Standing between their expensive atmosphere and the reality was thin, transparent, and fragile. The material that was not only reflecting Ray’s appearance, but also another figure standing nearby.

Ray turned around and found Louis giving him thousands of curious stares. Like Ray, Louis stood tall, displaying his iconic custom-tailored suit dancing in the winds.

“I wonder what you’re up to this time. Gonna drug me and do something while I’m unconscious?”, asked Louis with a semi-sarcastic tone. “Sell me to the market perhaps?”

Ray chuckled softly and clicking his tongue. He gently shook his head before heading inside. “I knew you’d say that, but trust me, it’ll be the most boring night of your life.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t told anyone yet about what happened between us.”, Ray added.

The two walked into the place, they were guided by a waiter to their booth which was at the corner. Ray sat down while Louis sat on the opposite with an alarmed, yet, curious look. He had no idea why he was needed, he didn’t even know why he accepted such an invitation, especially with someone who tried to turn him into one of those meats in the market.

“I have my reasons.”, stated Louis, replying to Ray’s statement earlier.

Once the two had said their orders to their waiter and left, Louis bravely asked first since he was one of those people who didn’t like wasting time. His forearms rested on the white table cloth, ignoring some of the stares due to the fact the public knew both of them, and seeing them together was a rare sight. A first, that is.

“I didn’t invite you here to start a conflict. I’m here to talk about something which I figure will catch your attention. Do not worry, this won’t take long.”, Ray lifted the briefcase and placed it gently on Louis’ side of the table.

The briefcase which had everything Louis needed to know about his past. Even the details which Ray gathered during the time of his investigation.

Ray kept his composure when he waited for the other to respond. He was adoring Louis’ magnificent eyes and features. And those antlers, oh he missed having his own.

His heart began to grow once more, beating more powerful, that was until a needle popped it. The needle which was the memory of Ray witnessing Louis kissing that female wolf.

The wolf which he wanted to kill, but, something unknown was preventing him. As if he saw no reason to do such a thing anymore. As if the deer who was feared by the market became a livestock once again.

“Don’t make me guess.”, stated Louis, retreating and crossing his arms.

Ray sighed when he ducked his gaze as if he would find some words to say to himself. He had no idea how he would approach this, or even tell everything to this person who had belittled him since they reunited.

He looked at the people nearby, searching for something, an idea of how he should start this night, and probably end it once and for all.

“Since the beginning of the black market, even today, every livestock has its own file, some contain all of their information and others do not. Your file, everything necessary that has your name on it, is in that briefcase before you.”, Ray reached for his glass which had just been filled with their waiter with their finest wine. “Why drag something if I can just let it go?”

Ray sipped the wine while watching the red deer, still getting his grip on their interaction. Louis, out of all possible things based on Ray, didn’t expect to have this moment. He thought this night would put someone’s life at risk, but it was just this. Giving something which he figured to be one of the market’s assets.

“I don’t understand.”, said Louis, looking right at Ray’s eyes which quickly ducked.

“I’m letting you go, Louis. I understand what happened earlier between us was completely unnecessary. There’s no point in keeping you in my sight. I see no more reason for me to think about you.”, Ray straightened his back, avoiding eye contact with the other.

“What do you mean, _think about me_?”

Ray blinked slowly when he took a deep breath. He shouldn’t have said that. He needed to limit his word only for this one night. Just one night and he could say anything he wanted once this is done. He cleared his throat and forced himself to stare at the other herbivore who had a brow raised.

Ray wanted to say honest things about this person. He wanted his heart to speak, but his authoritarian brain prevented him, as usual. He knew Louis would make fun of him. It would be a daring move that could only end in two different ways.

Either this night ended up with one of them walking out, or both of them.

“I backtracked you ever since I heard rumors about your presence. Something motivated me when I first laid my eyes on that newspaper. I thought you’re just somebody until I discovered you had _that number_ and used to be the leader of Shishigumi.”, Ray paused when their waiter returned with their meals.

The staff gently placed them on their table, refilled their glasses, and left after assuring the two didn’t need anything else.

“In summary, ever since we got separated from that cell, your image retained longer than my parents.”, Ray didn’t move in his seat even with the salad displayed before him, the same thing to Louis.

They were too focused on the topic on hand. Ray was right when it comes to Louis being curious and confused, but he was wrong at one thing. Louis didn’t see this night as boring as he anticipated.

Louis couldn’t understand. What did he do which made Ray do this?

The fact that Ray didn’t pull the trigger despite having the revolver pointed blank range was still in question.

“I understand that part. What I don’t understand is this night. A day ago, you had this fire that could only be put out by my blood. And now, you’re here. Not even asking for forgiveness, instead, _letting me go_? Why are you _letting me go_?”

 _Because I love you_.

Ray stared silently at Louis who shook his head with pure disgust. Ray could feel his heart dropped when he watched Louis stood up with disappointment.

Ray wanted to say something but he knew it was already too late. Too late to save their relationship. Too late to have the life he wanted. Too late to save himself from the cold cell.

“Why are you _letting me go_?”

Ray blinked numerous times when he heard Louis' voice once again. His head jolted up and found Louis snapping his fingers at him, snapping Ray out of his daydream.

“Why drag something if I can just let it go?”, stated Ray with a dead tone.

Louis eyed intensely at Ray, the eyes which could only be seen from interrogators. His eyes darted all over the place right after that question. He was trying to piece the puzzle together.

They could’ve just talked this simply in an alley or someplace in the city, instead, Louis was invited to this fancy restaurant with an additional request—dress nicely. Ray still hadn’t drawn his gun or even threatened his life, or someone’s. They were just talking without any conflict. As if this was a date.

A date…

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”, Louis added, crossing his arms. He maintained eye contact with Ray. He found something odd about him. The flame that he saw during the time at the warehouse was nowhere to be seen. “You had the gun pointed at me blank range. Why didn’t you do it?”

“Why drag something if I can just let it go?”, repeated Ray with a dead tone.

“Stop with the nonsense!”, snarled Louis, slamming his hand on the table, the utensils shook. The people around them gave them stares and Louis noticed it. He regained his composure and rested his back on his seat.

Louis wasn’t really enjoying their conversation so far. But, it wasn’t boring enough for him to walk out of those doors. He knew pursuing this direction wouldn’t get him anywhere. He had to look for another way in.

“What did you do after I got dragged out of that cell?”

“I waited.”

“Why did you wait?”, Louis paused when he rested his arms on the table, “Why drag something if you can just let it go?”

“Because I was a kid. You’re the only one I had who I trusted at that time. I had no choice but to wait for you.”

“ _Wait_? _Wait_ for what?”

“I waited for you to return. To save me from that place.”

“And yet you managed to save yourself.”, Louis reached his glass and sipped.

“Why do you care about me all of the sudden?”, Ray leaned closer, as if he was trying to regain some lost grounds.

“The same question goes to you.”

“I don’t care about you.”

“And yet you still haven’t shot or asked me to leave.”, Louis sipped again.

“Louis. I’m only here to give you that briefcase.”, Ray began to explain once again.

“Then why here? Why not ship it to me instead? Why not someplace where we can just meet up? Heck, you can just leave me alone altogether, burn those files, and yet here you are-“

“Excuse me.”, Ray suddenly stood up, his chair screeched against the wooden floor. He wasn’t looking at Louis for he was having problems, mentally. He didn’t say any reason before heading straight to the restroom.

Ray shoved the door away and stomped towards the sink. His hands firmly grasped the sides while he glared at his own reflection. He gritted his teeth when he shook his head, flicking the memories he had with that other deer, the scene of him kissing someone that is. His hands began to shake when he brought out his pill from his breast pocket.

He consumed one and resumed his stare. He knew this wouldn’t go well, and yet he still decided to go for it. He suddenly kneeled on the floor and covered his face with his hands. He could feel tears forming and eventually trailed down. He couldn’t believe this was caused by someone from long ago. Someone he nearly killed.

The restaurant that was once had a line formed outside, was now gone. Waiters were cleaning the empty tables along thanking the guests they had today. The city was turning in for the night, everyone was. Except for the black market, and the two deer who were still inside the building. Louis was tapping his fingers on the table. He had finished his meal which sadly became cold.

He was waiting for the return of the other. Louis glanced at the other plate which remained to be untouched. He cleared his throat after sipping. His eyes looked down to the side of the table where the briefcase was placed.

He shifted to the opposite side and found another briefcase. He knew which was his, but Ray leaving his belonging was strange. What if there was a bomb and Ray just escaped through the restroom’s windows?

Louis was about to stand up when Ray reappeared.

Ray held his tongue when he sat down. He only sighed and continued to avoid eye contact with the other. He hid his right hand which he punched a mirror with. It was covered with his handkerchief. He had to release some anger during the time. He had to remind himself who he is.

“I thought you’re never coming back.”, uttered Louis when he looked over at the time. “And apparently you returned too late.”

Ray prevented himself to speak. The night was already stressful for them. Everyone needed some rest, especially Ray.

“Understood.”, commented Ray with a nod.

“It’s been a long night. A disappointing one it seems.”, said Louis when he stood up, staring at Ray who he expected to defend himself, but didn’t. Louis got tired from trying to unlock this vault. He stood there for a few more seconds before walking away.

Ray was embarrassed for how the night ended. It was unprofessional of him. He paid the bill since he had lost his appetite. He walked away from the place and returned to the black market, straight back to his office.

The deer was alone, gazing down at the market. His hands were in his back as he breathed calmly, staring at the individual bodies roaming around. He didn’t know what to do for the rest of the night after meeting the deer.

Ray turned around, glanced at his office, looking for something, anything, he could do to distract himself, to forget this night. There was a deck of cards. A bar where he could drown himself in alcohol. And a grand piano. A newly built one. Black.

It had been a long time not playing one. He used to but he lost the passion for it. Due to sheer boredom, the herbivore walked over to the instrument and gracefully sat down on the seat, lifting the cover to reveal the glossy-white keys.

He ran his fingers softly on them, trying to recall everything he had learned from his fawn years. The distance, the movement of his hands, and his feet on the pedals. He cleared his throat and pressed two keys, both on each end of the notes. His hands rested lightly on the keys as he stared into the open space, thinking something to play.

He cracked his neck and stretched his joints out, warming up. He froze there in dead-silence for minutes, digging through his brain for something he used to play when he had the motivation to do it.

He got tired when suddenly had another idea, why look for something if he already had something that could get him going? His back straightened and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and letting his hands free from any restriction of his problematic mind. His right index finger pressed on the first note and soon he found himself rolling.

He remained his eyes shut as his hands danced along with the keys and the magnificent sound of strings being hit. Eventually, Ray’s body, which was once stiffed, began to move along with the music. His head swayed gently as his feet stepped on the pedals. Everything he had learned years ago suddenly came back, and it definitely felt great.

He found himself not stopping, and the fear of messing up and not finishing the song was finally out of his mind. How was he doing this? What came into his mind which pushed him to press down the key?

Louis.

As his fingers hovered and applied pressure on each key right after another, in his mind, Ray could imagine himself dancing the beastar with hands interlocked. Swiftly moving around the great hall of his original home. As he got to the verse, the phase of their elegant dance moved with vibrancy and energy.

He somehow felt light when he placed his mind to something tangible and near his reach. All he had to do was to shoot the arrow, let it fly. Indeed, Ray’s spirit was flying over the puffy clouds in the blue sky.

He felt free when he continued to move along the sound of music, letting himself get carried away for once instead of fighting it. As he got to the second verse, his eyes began to water when he could feel the soft, warm lips of the other deer pressing against his.

It felt real on all levels. His heart beat along the hitting of the strings, his body swayed as if he was really dancing with the person he never thought to be falling in love with. A tear trailed down his face and clung at the bottom like what he had been doing, holding on, waiting for something he didn’t know would happen.

Ray imagined kneeling and opening the box in front of Louis, revealing the ring which signifies another chapter of their lives. The tear finally let go and dropped to his hand like his heart as soon as he heard the voice of ‘yes’ from the other body.

As he approached the final notes of the song, Ray’s illusive mind began to regain its senses. His right index finger pressed down on the last key and that was when he slowly opened his eyes. He honestly enjoyed the moment all by himself.

Ray remained seated before the piano as he swallowed hard. He was surprised by two main things, he could still utilise his skills and he couldn’t believe he just thought about the two of them. It honestly felt great. Light. It was addicting.

Was this what the people called, love? For the past years, Ray had never felt loved until now. It felt strange. An unchartered territory outside his comfort zone. His head moved down, staring at the reflection of the deer on the black coating of the piano. The deer who got beaten by life with no mercy, and yet he was still breathing to this day.

”Just let it fly…”, he whispered to himself.

Ray cleared his throat and placed the cover back on before standing and moved away from the piano. He went to the bar, grabbing and making himself a drink. Something to re-hydrate his entire body from imagining a moment that he feared wouldn’t work out.

The fear of losing the only person he trusted was somehow nerve-racking.

Glasses clanked as the ice cubes were dropped into them followed by a liquid, filling it close to the brim. He plucked out a straw from the container and sank it on the glass which he held in his hand. He sniffed and wiped the drying trail of his tear away before heading to his desk. He placed the glass on the coaster as he faced the windows again, hands on the back.

The next morning, Augustine had just arrived at the lobby when he noticed someone’s timesheet wasn’t stamped. He slid it out of the holder and his brows furrowed when he found out to be Ray’s.

Augustine was confused, why didn’t the deer clock out last night?

He couldn’t possibly forget it right? He knew well too much. He knew Ray was a very disciplined man. Either way, the lion headed up to their floor, and instead of turning right, he turned left, knocking on Ray’s doors.

He stood there for a few more minutes, waiting for a response. He opened the door and found Ray sleeping on the desk with some bottles nearby. “Oh no…”, whispered the carnivore. He could already tell something went wrong last night. He called out Ray’s name but didn’t hear anything back. He walked in and carefully poked the deer’s head.

The herbivore immediately jolted up and slammed Augustine’s hand on the desk, some bottles clanked. Ray’s eyes widened when he found the lion before him. He quickly retracted his hand and regained his senses, looking at the mess he made last night. He shouldn’t have drowned himself with alcohol.

He clicked his rough tongue when he stretched his arms out and opening a drawer. To his surprise, he found nothing but anxiety. He darted around, checking the other drawers on the desk before looking at the lion.

Ray was confident he placed the envelope here, and he was the only one who knew where. Janitors only came here during the weekends—today is Tuesday. The only person he sent here yesterday was…

“Augustine…”, Ray eyed at the other with ears perked, slowly standing up from the chair. “Remember when I tasked you to get the folder last night?”

“I do recall.”, replied the carnivore who was doing well at pretending he didn’t touch it.

“Have you seen a white envelope in one of the drawers?”, Ray walked around the desk while keeping his eyes at the feline.

Augustine shook his head and managed to keep his fake curious look even when the deer was now standing right in front of him. He could see the anxiety radiating out from Ray. It was another rare sight indeed. As these two worked alongside each other, slowly and surely, Augustine could sense the humanity coming back from Ray.

All because of Louis.

“Is there something important on that envelope?”, asked the lion.

Ray had his eyes slightly wide, he was backtracking everything he did yesterday. He didn’t want anyone to see it. Everyone knew how he writes. Everyone also knew no king should be doing this, especially not on the market grounds. He could lose everything on that letter, that is if it landed on someone’s hands.

He was somehow glad he wasn’t meeting anyone today. He could use this entire day to search for the letter. After policing himself, Ray breathed deeply and stomped towards the doors. He rested his hand on the golden knobs and pulled the doors open, when, he was greeted with two things.

The first was the white envelope.

The second was Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on February 29, 2021 (GMT+8).


	15. Chapter 15 [Invitation] Part 5 - Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray gets invited.

“…that’s all of your schedule so far, sir.”, said the female gazelle, standing on the other side of the desk.

Louis nodded when he was gazing at the rows of text on the papers laid on the desk. He was doing paper works as usual while attending meetings at the same time. Hearing the schedule being dictated earlier made him sigh.

“That’ll be all.”, stated the deer which sent the gazelle back to her desk outside the office.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Louis huffed and rested his back on the chair while rubbing his forehead. He was not stressed about his job, he had gotten used to it long ago. He was instead stressed about what occurred yesterday.

There were a lot of questions that remained unanswered when he left the place. It was quite disappointing for someone like Ray. As if he was talking to a kid. Who runs the black market.

He rested his forearms on the armrest and closed his eyes, refreshing his mind, to only focus on the day. But something was bothering him.

Louis turned his head to the side where the briefcase sat atop a cabinet. The printed logo of the market and the large number four was facing him, teasing him for the secrets laid within.

He rolled his chair towards the case and placed it on the desk after stacking the documents to the side. His ears remained standing when he clicked the locks off and lifted it open. He was greeted by the number of papers, however, two caught his attention—a black folder and a white envelope.

He took the two out and first focused on the folder which had his number at the top corner. His eyes moved from side to side as he flipped pages to pages. The sand-like paper scuffed against his brown skinny fingers. Unlike Ray, he wasn’t surprised by the number of secrets being put onto the light.

Mainly because he had moved on long ago. But after what happened yesterday, a part of him slipped back to that very cell.

He breathed deeply after reading his adoptive father’s request to the market. No wonder Ogma had a briefcase during the time. But, how come this folder was still present? His eyes trailed away from the letter and eventually landed on the piece of envelope nearby.

He grabbed his letter opener at the exact time he found it unsealed. It made him more curious. With a raised brow and ears twitching, Louis opened the envelope and slid the letter out.

After reading the letter, Louis rested the paper on the desk, while his eyes gazed at the morning sky displayed on the windows. He didn’t know what to say or even react. He didn’t know what to feel. He had never read something like this before and coming from someone like Ray was extraordinary.

The day had gotten more interesting as if it was still last night. Was this the reason why Ray invited him to that place? His discreet first and last date with him?

Louis quickly slid the paper back to the envelope while snatching his coat from the hanger and bolted out of the office—leaving some in a confused state.

He ran through the lobby as he brought out his keys. He screeched away from the Horns Conglomerate and drove through the busy streets until he parked at the entrance of the black market.

Lions were scrubbing the floor and the stalls when their eyes caught a famous red deer running through the place, straight to the main building. They didn’t expect to see the former leader again. Though, despite that, their mouths began to salivate.

Louis got to the front desk and asked “What time does your boss arrive?”

“Sir Ray is already in his office, would-“

“What floor?”

“I beg for your pardon sir?”

“Which floor he is located on?”, Louis gasped for air for a quick moment while glancing at the elevators nearby.

“His office is located on the top floor, do you have a-“

“He’s that deer!”, one lion from outside shouted while pointing at Louis. The carnivores inside the lobby immediately darted their eyes on the herbivore and kicked their feet off the ground.

Louis quickly ran to one of the elevators, punching the button which brought him to the top floor. He brought out his pistol in case he met more ferocious animals on the way. When the doors slid open, Louis clicked the safety off and casually walked out. The hallway led to a T-section which had the exact-looking doors at both ends.

He could hear voices from the one on the left. His ears jumped up when he heard someone familiar. With that, he moved towards it while clearing his throat and fixing his appearance from the marathon. He was about to knock on it when the doors swung open, revealing the deer who looked exactly like him, only taller.

“L-Louis!”, said Ray when they exchanged gazes.

“Ray.”, replied Louis before slightly shifting his head and seeing a middle-aged lion standing near the desk.

Ray stood aside, keeping his hand on the handle when he looked over to Augustine who was standing still. Seeing the white envelope in the other deer’s grasp made him question on how it got there. The only way for Louis to have it was… the briefcase.

“I should be heading to my off-“

“No.”, Ray stopped Augustine in his words with a stern look.

“He should because I need to talk to you.”, Louis raised the envelope to everyone’s sight. “Privately.”

With no more reason for the King to prevent the carnivore from leaving, Ray ducked his gaze from the other person and gradually began avoiding eye contact with him. He already knew what Louis was here for and he knew he wouldn’t like it.

He had no idea what would come flying out from Louis' mouth. He didn’t even know how he would take this moment. At the end of the day, he was still somehow glad to see and feel Louis' presence in the only place where their journey began.

Once the lion had finally left the office, Louis walked in and waited for Ray to shut the door. He was looking up at him with a fake disappointing glare, something he does to some people. He crossed his arms and tapped his exquisite shoe on the red-carpeted floor.

Ray casually moved back to his desk where he stood and continued to show how embarrassed he was. Not because of his current appearance and smell, but also showing these feelings to someone.

“Is this true?”, Louis apparently asked first, showing the envelope and tapping softly on it.

Ray’s ears went down, his arms became loose when he scratched his head. He sighed with eyes closed and taking a seat on the couch. “It’s true… I honestly don’t have any idea how I ended up with these....”

Louis exhaled deeply when his eyes locked onto the deer who he first knew to be an assertive, stubborn, and an authoritarian one, but now, it was still the same old deer who he stumbled upon that very cell.

He swallowed hard, accepting the fact Ray had just confessed to him after all those nonsenses. Even though the mysteries from last night had been put on to the light, new ones rose and the more he knew Ray, the more Louis became determined to find out what went wrong.

Louis couldn’t save Ray from the cell, but he was confident he could still save Ray from his path.

Louis sat down next to Ray whose head was hanging down with the weight of guilt and shame and his growing mind from overthinking.

“Ray…”, Louis shifted his head as he tried to form words. Words which could make a bridge for them to cross over the depths of the horror of their pasts. “…out of all the people I’ve met in my life… even with some fangirls squealing my name… you are the first ever to take this brave step.”, Louis slowly looked at Ray whose body slouched.

Judging Louis, Ray was expecting some life-threatening words along with exaggerated humiliation, especially what he did to him. Instead, he heard compliments. Not just any compliments, it was honestly the best one so far. Though it wasn’t enough to spark his self-confidence back. With that, after the slow heartbeat, something touched the bottom of his maw.

His ears gently twitched and tried to stand up. Ray’s eyes rose and found himself being forced to look back at Louis. The other deer’s warm hand sent energy down Ray’s spine.

“You are really what the rumors say…”, Louis leaned in and pressed his soft, warm lips against Ray. Intensifying the energy earlier which was now sparking throughout their bodies, jumpstarting their memories during the darkest time together.

That was all it needed to open the vault.

“…full of surprises.”, Louis smiled as soon as he slowly pulled away.

Ray gently pressed his face down on Louis' comfy hand while staring at his magnificent eyes. The eyes which had united them together after all these years. Louis rubbed his thumb around the rough brown fur. He could easily tell Ray hadn’t gotten a shower. Add the radiating alcoholic scent and taste.

“To be honest with you… last night was definitely an… odd first date.”, Louis winked and smiled, which infected the other herbivore. They both chuckled as their spirits shone bright with light hues.

“It was… it was indeed something…”, said Ray when he looked at his right hand which was still wrapped with his handkerchief. Louis followed his eyes and was shocked by the sight.

Louis grabbed Ray’s hand and glared at him. “Is this why it took you that long in the bathroom?”

Ray didn’t know what to say. He looked down with embarrassment again, however, instead of him reaching the point-of-no-return, Louis placed his other hand on Ray’s face, keeping his head up and looking at him even with a frustrated look.

“We need to bring you to the hospital. Now.”

Louis stood up and gestured to the other to do the same thing. When Ray did, he calmed Louis down and instead favored going to the market’s infirmary. Ray apparently didn’t like going to public hospitals, mainly for being who he was. The majority despised him because of being a herbivore and running the black market at the same time. He explained all of these to Louis.

“Fine. What’s important is we get to treat your hand.”, stated Louis who was walking to the door when his ears perked up upon Ray’s voice.

“Awww I didn’t know you have a soft side as we-“

Ray’s neck was pulled down when Louis snatched his orange tie, forcing the taller deer to match his height.

Louis smirked when they exchanged gazes at a very close distance. They could feel each other’s breath.

“Says the one who wrote a love letter. Do you want me to go hard on you?”

Ray gulped with wide eyes and ears erect. He didn’t do any to counteract the sudden action of the smaller deer. The deer he now trusted. With all his heart.

After their little argument, the two went to the infirmary where a female tiger nearly pounced on Louis. Ray was able to intervene as soon as possible when he picked up her growl. He was starting to get anxious due to Louis' presence in the market. The majority of the workers who were in the market, even customers, despised Louis for many obvious reasons.

But of course, that was nothing compared to Ray. Almost everyone hated him. It was still a mystery for Ray to still breathe.

“…try not lifting something heavy with this hand. Better to not even use it for a few days.”, the doctor said when she slipped the gloves out and removing her surgical mask.

Ray was sitting on the bed, examining what they did to his right hand which was now covered in bandages and some stitches. Louis on the other hand was only waiting in the hallway, leaning against the wall with arms crossed and face glued to the phone. He jolted up when he heard the door clicked and finally able to see the result of Ray’s foolish action.

Louis and the doctor chatted for a bit before shifting his focus on the other herbivore. He sighed when he slid on his coat and walked alongside Ray. They received questioning stares from the public even when they got out of the infirmary.

Ray’s eyes continued to avoid Louis' as they were now strolling around the area. Ray didn’t know what to say or do now that the person he adored was just inches away from him.

His right hand steadily swayed as his mind was about to wander off but was prevented when his stomach rumbled. His ears softly stood up when he placed his left hand on his tummy. Due to what had happened in a short time, he had forgotten he hadn’t eaten anything, besides alcohol. Speaking of alcohol, Ray wanted to distance himself from Louis who he figured could smell the same scent from last night.

Meanwhile, Louis continued to pretend as if he didn’t care, smell anything, and even hear from the other deer. He was apparently waiting, to see how courageous Ray was, especially now that he somehow trusted him. He already figured out Ray was walking with an empty stomach, just from that noise.

“S-so… how was your day so far?”, Ray finally budged himself when he scratched his head.

_That’s it?_

Louis eyed Ray with an ear raised with slight disappointment. He was expecting something at least better than that, but then he had forgotten who he was talking to. He sighed and accepted the fact Ray still didn’t have the guts and decided to do things by himself, for now.

“We can talk about it once you have something to eat.”, stated Louis, leaving Ray no choice but to nod. With that, they headed to one of the districts of the city where it was guaranteed they would find something to eat.

At first glance, Ray thought they went back to the black market due to the similar decorations and whatnot, that was until he found no meat at all. Though, the vegetables in his sight watered his mouth. Together, they checked each stall and after a few, both of them had finally ordered something.

They found themselves a spot which was conveniently under a tree. Once seated, Louis rested his forearms on the wooden table while his feet tapped softly on the ground.

“My day was the usual… that is until I found your letter.”, Louis began when he slid the envelope just a little off from his breast pocket. “How about yours? It seems like you had a rough night… even a morning… I assume?”

“I-I… got myself drunk… and… I haven’t showered yet… because I slept at my office.”

“How come?”

“To be honest…”, Ray gulped and inhaled heavily. “Thinking about you.”

Louis nodded slowly with a small smile. He didn’t expect Ray to be this sweet. And cheesy. Though, looking around, he was reminded about himself leaning more onto carnivores. This moment reminded Louis about his time with Azuki.

And Juno.

Juno.

Louis' smile gradually disappeared before removing his gaze. He didn’t know what he just did. He should have told him about it earlier but instead, he kissed Ray.

The fact that Louis just gave Ray this hope was frightening.

“Louis.”, Ray sat straight. “Why did you… you know… kissed me?”, he tapped his fingers on the surface.

_Why did I kiss you?_

Asked Louis to himself when he rested his head on his hand, staring at the other stressed-out herbivore. He couldn’t really answer the question with one word. There were a lot of things that came into his mind during the time he was reading the letter. Add the moment where they suddenly kissed.

Not just that, Louis could still remember the time where he and Juno kissed. And the fact that the public knew him as a heterosexual. Coming out of the closet all of the sudden, especially after those press conferences, would only end in two ways—either a devastating one or a magnificent one. Louis knew for sure those conclusions would affect both of their lives.

The memories he had from the past came back, filling his already-stressed mind and it soon began to weigh him. He kept his gaze at Ray who was clearly waiting for an answer, even though he was also expecting the complete opposite.

Their orders finally came and their mouth-watering scent was strong enough to veer them from their conversation. Ray kept himself calm even though he could hear whispers from the others. He grabbed the fork and began mixing the salad.

The two ate in utter silence. Both of them were stranded in their minds which were filled with deep thoughts.

The fact that Ray witnessed Louis kissing a female and kissed him the next day was surprising and confusing. The fact that Louis didn’t answer immediately somehow wasn’t a surprise. It was indeed worrisome. Ray’s mind was leaning towards only being an accident. He already knew the chance of getting Louis was shrinking, as if it didn’t exist earlier. But the kiss. The kiss brought everything to the top.

Ray didn’t want to force Louis to accept him. He already knew he wasn’t the one Louis had been waiting for. He already knew they weren’t meant to see each other or even start a romantic relationship. The eyes of the people around them could tell the same.

While they were eating, Louis was thinking of an answer to the question and a way for him to tell Ray about the truth. Once the last piece was finally swallowed, Louis opened his mouth but was interrupted by Ray which had triggered something from Louis.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to answer it. You deserve someone better.”

Louis tilted his head and clicked his tongue. He raised a brow and responded. “Better? Who do you think I am to deserve someone better?”

Ray retracted his look and dropped his ears. He didn’t know what he just said, he didn’t mean to make Louis angry. He should’ve kept his mouth shut.

“Yes. I do. I deserve someone better. Hence, I am still here, talking to you. Even after you tried to kill me.”

Ray returned his gaze at Louis whose facade became soft, like his. Louis placed his hand in the middle of the table, his palm was wide open. Louis gathered his courage and cleared his throat. “I know we’re both scared. We have put everything at stake now. There’s no going back. Only forward. I am willing to walk alongside you, are you?”

Hearing those calming words from Louis, sent Ray to a quick daydream, the same ones he had during the time he was playing the piano. He didn’t expect Louis to say such things to him, heck, he didn’t even know he would be ending up with Louis after all these troubles. With that, he smiled and locked hands with Louis, gripping it tightly.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Don’t try. Do.”

The two smiled at each other as their atmosphere began to change, however, Louis’ ringing phone disrupted the moment. Louis sighed when he answered the phone. It was then he got reminded about his meeting starting in a few minutes.

“Shit… I hope you understand but I still have a business to take care of for the day.”, said Louis when he stood up and fixing his appearance.

“Understandable. Don’t worry… we can still hang out at the end of the day.”, replied Ray who stood up and was suddenly pushed to the tree. His back pressed against the tiny crevices of the trunk when Ray looked down at Louis, whose hand was in the middle of his chest.

“Hang out? I thought we’ve already established we’re no longer friends?”

“I-…”

“I hope you’re meant to say _see each other_.”, Louis’ hand slowly grasped the orange tie.

“Y-yes.”

Louis chuckled and suddenly pulled Ray down to his height and pressed their lips right after.

“What time and where?”

Ray opened his eyes once he lost the satisfaction of feeling Louis’ lips.

“At the park… Eight at night… I guess?”

“See you there, Ray.”, Louis smirked and gave Ray a couple of head pats before walking away.

Ray didn’t head back to his office first, instead, he went to his own mansion to remove the stench of yesterday. He did this many times, the only thing different now was Ray had a smile as he walked. He still couldn’t believe he now had something that he could be proud of. He did this on his own, and it definitely felt good.

Louis on the other hand had just got back to his domain. He chuckled when he glanced at the letter when he took it out. He was somehow impressed for taking such a bold step. He put everything back into the briefcase and prepared for the meeting. Of course, he hid the briefcase to his vault, even the letter.

Hours later, Ray was circling his finger on his desk while staring at the grandfather clock nearby. He had finished all of the paperwork for today, an hour early as a fact. He had never done this before.

He sighed and leaned on his chair, planting his feet on the desk. He played with his fountain pen for the meantime as he thought of how he should pursue the new relationship with Louis. He even asked Augustine for advice when it comes to dating. Augustine was dumbstruck when he heard it at first. Especially after getting scolded for putting the letter in the briefcase in the first place.

When the arm finally hit seven, Ray jumped off from his chair and snatched his coat and umbrella before heading out. Some members were surprised to see Ray clock out early. On his way to their meeting place, Ray bought a small bouquet, which was the finest the store could offer. As the sky rumbled and began to pour, Ray stood under his favorite tree and waited.

He kept the bouquet on his back while enjoying the night scenery before his glistening eyes. The wind rustled against the leaves and mists covered his brown fur, making the deer shiver. He stood there in a very calm state while his mind was uttered focus on the sounds of nature around him. Nothing could beat the sounds of rain hitting the earth.

Eventually, he turned around and found an outline of a deer passing the gates of the park. He could already tell who it was due to the unique antlers. His tail wagged softly while he straightened his back.

“How long have you been standing here?”, asked Louis with a questionable and frustrated look.

“An hour… I guess…”, said Ray softly while gripping the umbrella firmly as the rain continued to pour.

“You really want yourself to get sick, huh?”, retorted Louis when he noticed one of Ray’s arms. “I hope you’re not holding a gun.”

“Wha- N-no… I-it’s…”, Ray brought the colorful flowers into their view. The only thing standing out of the dark atmosphere.

Louis smiled gently when he stepped closer and received the wonderful gift. It made him feel bad since he had nothing in return. Ray, on the other hand, didn’t want anything from Louis, he knew Louis was already enough. Their warm hearts beat to each other, the only thing warm in this cold atmosphere.

“How was your day so far?”, asked Ray when with a rare smile.

Louis smiled back, “It started interesting, then it went flat, until this.”, he inhaled the light scent of the flowers. “You’re not as bad as I thought you would.”, he commented. “for now.”, he added.

The two strolled around the park even as the rain continued. Ray was confident that nothing would be able to stop their relationship, and he vowed to himself to keep it that way, until the end of their time. He had already lost a lot to get to this point. He honestly wouldn’t risk losing Louis.

Every second, Ray was becoming more comfortable with Louis. As if the demeanor of the black market king suddenly vanished and was replaced with a kid.

Their shoes scuffed against the pavement as they continued their chat. While they were doing it, Ray thought to himself, “Now would be a good time for some ice cream.”

Their hands swung from side to side until there was a brief moment where they touched. The single contact made the two stop and looked at each other without saying a word. Louis shifted the bouquet to his other hand and used the free one to hold Ray’s.

He didn’t care what he would think of this, not even the public anymore. Like Ray, Louis was slowly getting attached to his feelings. Something he had been waiting for after all these years.

Their fingers locked on to each other when they resumed walking.

Louis was thinking about the time during their meeting. He got invited to a special occasion where powerful and famous people would be coming over. Of course, he accepted the invitation and with that, he was thinking of asking Ray to join the event. He knew only the basics of Ray, he was confident Ray knew how to react.

“Ray.”, Louis began, kicking the pebble away and stopping.

“Hm?”, Ray looked back at him with a concerned and questioning gaze.

“I got invited to an event and I want you to come with me. It’s just a normal event.”

Ray blinked at Louis while he slowly made a smile. He didn’t expect to be asked about this early in their relationship. As if they were going too fast. Heck, they even had a lot of catching up to do now that they found peace.

“I… haven’t been to an event before…”, claimed Ray.

“W-wait… what? You’re joking right?”

“Believe me. I had my first ice cream just a day ago.”, stated Ray.

Ray had never been to such any events before. He was never invited hence he was always in his office, or his mansion, or beating someone to death. Hearing Louis surprised due to his claim made him furrow his brows and ears slightly dropped.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you won’t mess it up.”, stated Louis when he placed his hand on Ray’s face, softly rubbing the fur.

“And I’ll make sure it’ll be worth of my time… our time.”, replied Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on March 2, 2021 (GMT+8).


	16. Chapter 16 [Dance] Part 5 - Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray and Louis danced.

“You sure about this?”, asked Augustine who was dusting Ray’s suit off.

Ray nodded lightly as he stared at his own reflections while fixing his bow tie. He didn’t know what he would be seeing and experiencing in the event soon. He wasn’t prepared for such things, add the fact that his status in the society will be with another of his complete opposite.

Ray stood tall, but with doubt, when they were finally finished prepping. The deer was wearing a new custom-tailored suit only for this event. He tugged his suit and readjusted his sleeve before stepping off the platform.

Augustine couldn’t honestly believe he was staring at Ray. The deer he knew to be ruthless. The lion used to despise Ray from the beginning, but now he was proud of what he had become as if Ray was his son growing up.

“I guess this night answers my question, huh. Are you ready?”, questioned Augustine who volunteered to be Ray’s chauffeur and butler for the special night. It was not only because he wanted to protect the deer, but also he wanted to witness how far Ray had gone without any strings.

“I’m scared.”, murmured Ray when he slid the rose down to his breast pocket.

“I know you are. I also know you’re brave.”

“How?”

“Because you still want to go to that event.”, the lion winked before putting on his own suit and opening the doors for Ray.

The venue was on the other side of the city. It was a luxurious place, as expected. Everyone who was a major player in all aspects of life would be there. All dressed up, covered with status symbols. Not just that, big-name media were also there, most of them were broadcasting their arrivals live.

One by one, the guests walked along the red carpet leading them to the building. Some cameras were flashing and some people were trying to get their autographs and their interviews.

Majority of the crowd squealed when the famous red deer arrived. His handsome appearance was completely displayed in front of everyone as he walked through, not doing any interviews or signing anything.

He had been in many events before, it was honestly getting boring, but he knew this night would be different. Once he got inside, he waited in the lobby for someone while greeting at the other quests.

Just as everyone expected all of the guests had arrived and was about to head inside, a black limousine drove up to the red carpet. Unlike the other limousines, this particular one got everyone’s attention, mainly because of the black market’s logo.

Whispers began to flood the front entrance as Louis watched.

Augustine was the first to step out of the vehicle and swiftly moved to the other side where he opened the door for Ray.

Flashes of light began to flood the place as Ray stood before the red carpet. Unlike all guests, he wasn’t officially invited but it didn’t stop him from declining Louis’ invitation.

“I was expecting you to ghost me, I guess that rumor is as old as the market itself.”, said Louis with a smile when he hugged Ray tightly, a surprising sight for all those who were watching.

They walked deeper into the building where the event would be taking place. The massive room was very extravagant. Large chandeliers, unique paintings, and glittering utensils brought the entire room to life. Life of a wealthy that is.

Louis guided the other deer to their table which was conveniently situated at the corner of the room, convenient for Ray of course. Ray had already too many stares for the night. The next thing he would be expecting was seeing his own face in the news. A rare thing.

The two were sitting right next to each other when the event commenced. Ray was the only person who was avoiding eye contact with the other people. He was still getting a hang of this. He copied almost everything that Louis did, hoping it could speed up the night without causing too much attention, though, it was really obvious that it was too late.

“I’d like to thank everyone…”, the speaker began by speaking for a few moments at the podium. As soon as the person walked off stage, the waiters appeared and presented them their finest dinner.

Ray didn’t interact with anybody, only Louis—mostly quick chats. He wasn’t feeling the need to be active in Louis’ thing. And sure he knew almost everyone here didn’t want a killer in this room. Even though there were guards, Ray’s history still made everyone fear him, except for Louis.

And that continued to raise questions.

Ray still had no idea how he got Louis. The idea of him playing along and having Ray get trapped and sentenced to prison for life continued to dawn on him. Louis on the other hand was having this idea of Ray playing him and eventually killing him at the end.

Both of them were at their last legs when it comes to trusting people.

Even to this point, Ray still had no idea what the event was all about. Whatever it was for, Ray enjoyed the meal and the company of his new partner. After they all finished eating, the speaker returned on stage and commenced something unexpected.

Music began to play in the background when the speaker clapped along with the rest of the audience. Ray’s ears were standing when he looked around, watching people getting to the dance floor while chatting.

Louis was sitting in silence when he gazed at the deer next to him. The fact that he protected Ray from the media was a very bold move. The boldest so far. It was apparently and somehow addictive.

Taking risks with someone he could trust despite they just met and their history. He was feeling something strange towards Ray. Love was one thing and trust was another thing, but there was a third one which he couldn’t verbally describe.

Watching the people dance gracefully, Ray gulped when he turned to his seat and faced Louis whose brow was raised with a frightening smirk. Ray knew what would be coming out of that mouth.

“Shall we dance?”, Louis raised his hand over to Ray whose heart was racing.

Ray leaned closer and whispered, “I- I haven’t danced before.”

Louis blinked many times from the information. He didn’t know Ray had been living under the rock for centuries. Despite this, he kept his hand open.

“I’ll teach you then, come!”, Louis suddenly grasped the other deer’s forearm and pulled themselves out of their table.

Ray was dire to retreat but knowing Louis, he instead gave himself to him and bravely faced his fear of getting humiliated with pure anxiety. He just hoped the black market wouldn’t exaggerate this.

Their glossy-black, leather shoes clacked on the wooden floor, joining the others who were completely focused on their partners. Ray’s ears were fully erected while locking his eyes with Louis who was apparently having fun even though they haven’t started yet. Their fingers interlocked, Ray’s however had a little more pressure.

Louis gently looked up and away all of the sudden, he didn’t think this well. Who would be the _girl_ in this dance? He was brought out from his thought when he felt Ray’s hand resting on his shoulder. He gazed upon the handsome deer and found Ray copying the couples nearby.

Guess that answered the question.

“Looks like I know who’s softer…”, commented Louis with a small and pure smile while staring at Ray while they positioned their hands. “Just follow my steps.”, he added as Louis moved his foot.

Ray followed Louis’ instructions, moving his foot forward—marking their first dance from that moment on. Marking as their newly established relationship. Marking as their first bold step together.

The world around them blurred as they stared at their shimmering eyes and their bodies swaying around the floor.

Their hands moved and pressed against each other when they walked in circles while adoring and appreciating their presence for this unforgettable night. Louis raised to his toes when Ray courageously swiftly spun around and landed on Louis’ arms. They paused at the moment while their eyes glistened on the shimmering environment.

Their heads moved closer until their lips touched again. Ray kissed Louis passionately as their hands rested on their faces, cherishing the moment as they strengthen their bonds. Their warm lips pulled away as Ray slouched before the other.

“I love you Louis.”, he whispered.

“I love you too.”

They held hands even after the dance was over. Everyone was seriously curious about what the two were doing to each other. Ray’s head was resting on Louis’ shoulder when seated. They couldn’t tell if they were just playing themselves or some trickery which could cost their lives. Whatever it was, this night was surely interesting.

When the event had finally come to an end, the two were walking to the front doors where they were immediately greeted by spotlights, cameras, and microphones. Ray didn’t know how he should react, it ended to not looking at the cameras but only at Louis who was waving his hands.

Guards came and pushed the media away, providing a safe passage for the two guests. When they got to the end of the red carpet, where their limousines were waiting, Louis and Ray looked at each other, which was the moment where flashes of light began to annoy them. Despite the public’s eyes, the two managed to keep themselves together with chains of vows.

“Today was a fantastic night, Ray.”, said Louis.

“Indeed… I wouldn’t be forgetting this like the moment I first laid my eyes on you.”

“When we were kids?”

They both chuckled. “Just kidding.”, followed Louis, rubbing his thumb on Ray’s knuckles.

“I guess… I see you tomorrow?”, Ray stood aside when Louis’ limousine drove up, opening the door for his partner.

“We have a lot of catching up to do first thing in the morning.”, responded Louis before giving Ray another kiss in front of the cameras, shooting like Gatling guns.

Ray smiled even when their hands unlocked. He shut the door and waved his hands as the vehicle drove off. In a few seconds, Augustine drove up and opened the door for him. They left the place without answering anyone’s questions. The two deer were expecting to see their names at the front of any medium the next day.

Augustine looked at the rear-view mirror, seeing Ray who was glowing with positive while staring out the window. The aura inside the cabin was really something new. He knew this would happen, he just didn’t know it would be this great.

“Someone enjoyed the night.”, teased the lion.

Ray chuckled softly while shifting his body, “Oh Augustine… this night made me forgive you the time you included that letter.”

“What can I say? I am a man with a lot of experiences.”

After a few more hours, Ray was left alone in his mansion after waving with glee at Augustine. He fiddled his keys when he walked up to the door which he found to be ajar. The mood of being safe in someone’s arms was put aside when Ray lifted a nearby pot, getting the loaded pistol under the dirt.

He clicked the safety off and slowly opened the door. His shadow cast on the white marble floor, stretching to the living room. He stepped inside, making glances around. He got to the living room without turning any of the lights. He didn’t know who would enter his home. Whoever it was, that person had more balls than anyone in the world. Except for Ray of course.

Maybe.

Ray was about to return to his relaxed state until he found a dark figure standing behind the window. He silently aimed his gun.

“I guess the rumor is correct.”, said the shadow with an utterly recognizable tone, Ray knew who it was, hence he lowered his weapon and sighed. “You are full of surprises.”

Ray made his way towards the switches and turned them on, flooding the entire floor with bright lights. He stuttered when he discovered Hellfire wearing a suit. He shrugged it off and went to the kitchen, placing the pistol on the middle of the island, and grabbing himself a glass of cold water. Hellfire remained in his spot in silence. It was the first time Ray saw his brother in that state.

Ray moved back to the living room with the glass in his hand. He sat on the armrest of the boxy-sofa and waited for the Komodo dragon to explain his unexpected presence. There must be something so important for his older adopted brother to break into his home.

“How was the night?”, asked Hellfire who was now facing the deer.

“It was… great… just paperwork… nothing else really. You?”

“Just got from an event, hence the suit.”, the lizard breathed heavily. “Why are you in a suit if you claimed to be only doing _paperwork_?”

Ray gulped. He had this feeling that Hellfire wasn’t here to just check on him. Despite these life-threatening ideas, he kept a calm look and replied. “Sometimes I like wearing different suits from time to time. It keeps me motivated.”

“Motivated.”, Hellfire repeated when he transferred his gaze somewhere. “Motivated to fall in love with someone?”

Ray’s breath paused for a quick moment and continued sipping his water. The feeling of his older brother knowing where he had been and what he had been doing for these past weeks behind Hellfire’s back was as strong as his love for Louis.

Ray furrowed his brows and cocked slightly. “What are you talking about?”

Hellfire chuckled deeply. “I have been watching you, Ray.”, he stepped forward with a disgraced look at the deer. “From the night in that restaurant with _him_ to this night where _you_ kissed _him_. I told you to kill him, not to love him, haven’t I?”

Ray didn’t know what to do, after all the quick deep thoughts, he came to the decision of lying to his brother, hoping it would spare his own life and Louis’, or anyone’s. “It’s a part of my plan executing him.”

“Was shooting him in that restaurant not _a part of your plan_?”, the Komodo dragon made another step closer.

“If I did shoot him, then it will only fuel the movement, ending the black market itself.”

“So, you are incapable of defending the entire black market on your own… father will be ashamed. Guess you leave me no choice but to join him…”

Ray eyed at Hellfire while recalling where he placed the pistol. He examined the Komodo dragon’s posture and found little movements on his hand. He could see a barrel slowly sliding out of his suit jacket. Without any hesitation, Ray threw the bottle at Hellfire before swiftly rolling off from the sofa. It only brought him a few seconds.

Ray thought his plan while staring at the gun in the kitchen. He was hiding behind the sofa, hearing and figuring out what would be his brother’s next move? He was confident the sofa would be thick enough to act as a shield. The pistol was his only option, and then something dawned on him. His eyes were wide when he hastily slid his phone out and dialed Augustine.

As the glowing screen gave him hope of coming out of this alive, the sofa was thrown away, exposing the deer to the flying dart penetrating his skin.

Ray jumped from his spot but it was already too late. He was, however, confused as to why it wasn’t loaded with bullets. He thought Hellfire liked doing things straight to the point. Either way, Ray was on the floor, trying to crawl towards the kitchen as stomps moved closer.

Hellfire knew where to hit and which could bring more agony to this pathetic deer. He raised his foot and smashed Ray’s right hand, destroying it into pieces. Ray cried as soon as the wave of pain came. Ray wrapped his other hand on Hellfire’s legs before looking up.

Hellfire slapped with his gun and grabbed Ray’s ears, lifting him off the ground, staring at his eyes covered with tears. Something he didn’t like seeing in someone he expected to do a lot. Ray groaned as the dart still on his skin had finally taken effect. The deer couldn’t do anything anymore, his entire body was unresponsive, the pain however was more pronounced.

Hellfire sent Ray flying to the other side of the floor with fragile objects.

Ray couldn’t focus due to the overwhelming pain, he tried standing up but his body suddenly became ten folds heavier. Hellfire began kicking him on the stomach numerous times until to the point where Ray began coughing blood. The deer’s breathing was softly whistling when Hellfire stopped.

“You are really as pathetic as what Kananosuke said!”, Hellfire whaled his large fist at Ray’s face.

“I can’t believe I spent all this money just to rebuild the market, and this is how you repay me!?”, said the Komodo dragon before casually walking towards the door, he paused and looked over his shoulder.

“You leave me no choice but to destroy the market and bury you with it and everybody you know... and love.”, he moved out of the place, vanishing at the exact time when a vehicle screeched to a halt.

Augustine barged into the place with a shotgun. He shouted for the deer’s name before finding Ray on the floor right after.

Ray did his best on keeping himself conscious even when the lion sat down with a first aid kit he snatched nearby. “You need to get back to the market… protect everyone… protect… Louis.”, whispered the deer who spat out blood.

“I’m not leaving without you. We’re heading back there this instance with our without your permission.”, protested the lion who quickly lifted Ray from the floor and rushed back to the limousine. They raced back to the market that was preparing to open for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded in March 4, 2021 (GMT+8).


	17. Chapter 17 [Party] Part 6 - Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where the black market gets attacked.

The lions were patrolling around the market when their ears perked upon the roaring engine driving up into the parking lot.

Ray was at the backseat, breathing calmly even though he was badly hurt, to the point where he couldn’t stand up for himself anymore. He had his arms wrapped around his core when the door opened. They brought their leader to the infirmary where they treated him as fast as they could by the order of Augustine.

While the staff was focusing on Ray, Augustine was outside when he brought out his phone and dialed some of his colleagues. He didn’t know who could have done such an unruly action towards a herbivore. He ought to find out. For now, he wanted to make sure Ray would still be seeing another day.

While he was scrolling through the contacts, he stopped when Horns Conglomerate’s name appeared.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked up to Augustine who was sitting on a bench, watching over the market. His mane gently moved along the wind as he walked back to the infirmary with a small hint of urgency. He sighed in relief when he stood near Ray who was looking at him. Ray’s eyes trembled in fear when he opened his mouth.

“We need to talk, now.”, said the deer with a raspy voice, trying to sit up but was prevented by the injuries.

“Is this important?”, asked the carnivore who received a nod right after.

Augustine requested one of the nurses to prepare Ray for dispatch, even though they didn’t recommend this very early. The two heads got to Ray’s office where they could absolutely talk in private.

Ray was covered in bandages, his hand and mostly on his head. Ray was given a cane to walk, better than using a wheelchair. Seeing himself in the mirror, he could tell he won’t be able to defend the market all by himself. He knew doing so would be a suicide. His dominant hand was unusable. He didn’t know what to say to Louis after all these, that is if he managed to survive.

Ray was sitting behind his desk, rubbing his forehead then the bridge of his nose. He was frustrated with what he had caused to his life and everyone in the market. He knew Hellfire and having a diplomatic talk was completely out of the list.

“Get everyone out of the market and away as possible.”, said the deer whose face was hiding behind his hands.

“What happened? I can’t just pull everyone out without any valid explanation.”, replied Augustine.

“Augustine…”, whispered Ray who shook his head. “…if you don’t, I’ll have blood on my hands.”, he looked at him with a tear.

“I think you have forgotten, that’s how the black market works. Tell me, what happened?”

“He knows… he knows everything about me and Louis… I’ll lose everything all because of me!”

“Hellfire…”, murmured the lion when he looked away. “I knew he couldn’t be trusted.”

“You... knew him?”, Ray stepped back.

Augustine moved closer to Ray to at least comfort him. “Ray. It’s not your fault. No one’s is.”, the lion leaned down on the desk. “What is your dream?”

Ray sniffed and furrowed his brows. “What does my dream have to do-“

“What is your dream?”, the lion repeated.

“I want to change the world… like Louis’.”

“Then this must be the day where you start making that dream a reality.”

Ray rested his head on the desk, eyes down and his ears. He didn’t know what to do now that it was already established he would be fighting against his brother. The only one left in his adopted family. He breathed weakly when he began thinking about Louis.

“I can guarantee you, everyone in the black market is on your side. You just have to convince them.”

Ray was about to say something when he began to hear muffled voices from the other side of the door. They both looked in the direction due to the fact one voice stood out. Heavy footsteps became louder and soon, the doors were kicked open. One of the guards in the market was holding a familiar-looking deer by his neck.

“Get your hands off me!”

Ray jumped from his seat and ordered the guard to release immediately. He then glanced at Augustine who he knew would be the reason why Louis suddenly came here. “You told him, didn’t you?”

The lion nodded before stepping aside with his hands placed on his back. Seeing the two now together, he kept his mouth shut and instead watched the two lovebirds interact. Their affection for each other reminded him about his wife, which he could still remember was shot in front of him.

Louis was still wearing his suit as well when he was dropped on the floor upon order. He dusted himself off with a wave of slight anger while mumbling about how he was treated in this very place. The place he used to rule.

Once he fixed his appearance, Louis turned and rushed towards Ray. His heart was pounding, seeing the deer who now looked like a mummy. He took off his suit jacket and threw it on one of the chairs.

“The hell happened to you?!”, Louis snatched Ray’s right hand, but with extreme caution.

“Louis, you shouldn’t be here at all!”, warned Ray but with the look of a feared little Bambi.

“Do I look like I care? You better start talking this instance.”, demanded Louis who was examining Ray’s appearance, keeping in mind to not touch some areas.

“There’s no time, Louis… you should leave, please. I don’t want you to get hurt again…”

“No Ray!”, Louis snarled. He forced Ray to shut his mouth and to take his seat, of course, Ray obliged.

Louis sighed and leaned on the desk with arms crossed. He looked straight at Ray’s trembling eyes behind the shimmering moonlight and the sea of twinkling stars. His ears went soft, and eventually so did everything about himself.

“I couldn’t save you long ago.”, Louis began with a sigh. “Please, let me save you this time.”

Augustine raised his head a little when he was moved by the famous red deer’s statement. He knew this could motivate Ray. He wanted to add something to intensify that motivation. “You wanted me to make my parents proud, remember? Then I shall help a friend of mine.”

“I should’ve fought for you Louis…”, Ray sniffed, casually wiping a tear.

“Then fight for me saving you. Fight for everyone and surely we will fight alongside you.”, said Louis, placing his hand gently on Ray’s head, in between his antler’s stems.

Ray eventually smiled and with growing motivation, slowly raised his head back up. The demeanor of the king was now back in the office, only this time, a more worthy one. He inhaled deeply and rested his other hand atop Louis’.

“That’s the king the black market wants.”, commented the lion.

“Do you guys have any plans?”, asked Louis. Augustine didn’t say anything and that alone frightened him. “How are we going to defend this place without any plans?!”

“We have a big disadvantage. The market. This place isn’t built to host turf wars.”, added Augustine.

“That’s the idea. They won’t be expecting any plans to defend ourselves. Remember, life is always full of surprises. Then let’s show them our surprise.”, said Ray, straightening his suit with a cocky smirk.

The three continued to talk in the office, planning their own strategy while also gathering data from all of their current resources. Buying weapons was not an option, especially since they assumed they only had a few hours before the party starts. They have to do things efficiently and as discreetly as possible.

Once done, the three went to their own ways with their ideas and while also being careful. No one knows if there were some of Hellfire’s men already scouting the place.

Ray was just peering over the market as usual. Mentally memorizing the entire infrastructure of the domain in case everything went bad, they would still have plan b. Ray was breathing calmly as possible, even knowing the fact that now, he had a lot at stake. The feeling of claiming victory after these were very little.

Soon, Augustine returned to the office with the required data and some good news. Ray wasn’t expecting to hear more positive news this far. Was the country’s military coming to save them? Were the people coming to fight alongside? It was neither. Augustine was about to talk when four different, yet familiar, people barged in. It was the leader of the four criminal organizations in the market.

Melon was the closest and volunteered to speak. He had his stuck tongue out while playing his knife with a masochist look. “I heard you’re fighting against someone. Been a long time not witnessing and participating in one.”, he darted his jaguar eyes on the deer.

They must’ve heard it from Louis. Either way, Ray remained in his spot and simply nodded at the hybrid. Melon’s fangs continued to be on display when he thought about deciding on joining the once-in-a-lifetime event. Seeing people die before him was considered to be one of his entertainment.

“Sounds very interesting… is there room for me and my men?”, asked Melon who playfully scraped his knife on the glossy wooden desk.

“If you are willing to sacrifice yourself and your men, then, yes, there is room for more. I assure you, it won’t be a waste of your time.”, replied Ray.

Louis had just gotten back from his building where he grabbed his pistol from his personal vault. Although this wasn’t clear enough, it was miles better than going in with bare hands. He also had a few people with him, some of them were armed and most of them were professionals. Where did he meet and get them? No one knows apparently.

The other leaders of the criminal organizations headed back to their headquarters, preparing their men as fast as possible and bringing all of their weapons in the barracks. Ray remained standing near his desk when Augustine walked back with the entire black market’s blueprints. He laid them flat on the floor nearby and began explaining about the key entrances of the place and its weak spots.

Ray listened to the lion very carefully even when Louis reappeared, joining them. Augustine was completely right, this place was never designed for conflicts, not anymore at least—even though it got attacked not too long ago. Ray was mentally taking notes, asking questions, and whatnot.

“We have explosives, correct?”, asked Ray.

“Counting the others, not that many, unfortunately.”, the lion looked up.

“What are you planning to do?”, questioned Louis, stepping closer and next to Ray.

Ray kneeled and pointed at some spots on the blueprint. He even grabbed a marker and drew a circle around them. He shuffled around, humming silently. His actions made the two curious. They were really not getting what Ray was trying to point out. Add the moment of Ray asking to see the blueprints of the main building—the building which where they were standing currently.

Augustine didn’t hesitate and went to get what the deer requested. Louis on the other hand stayed with his partner, watching Ray moving around the papers while making inaudible whispers.

Augustine returned soon and handed it to Ray. “What are you planning to do?”, he finally asked.

“I’m planning to see if we can crush them with this building.”

“We don’t have enough explosives to bring it down.”, said Augustine.

“And I thought you going by yourself wasn’t already crazy enough.”, murmured Louis.

“Since the market isn’t built for these occurrences, we can lure them in until to this point of the plaza—where we can trap or surround them.”, Ray shifted to the building’s blueprint. “We can put some explosives here, enough to tip the whole thing over, crushing them in the end.”, Ray circled the pillars as he talked. “Use the other buildings nearby as covers.”

Ray used his cane as a pointer before continuing. “Tell the Dokugumi to form alongside the main alleyway, like a funnel. Use these buildings for covers. The others, make sure they won’t let anyone leave once they’re through. We’ll put some explosives at this entrance.”

“They will have nowhere to go except to push deeper into the market, where, possibly, they would end up in the plaza, again, trapping them.”, Ray drew an imaginary circle near the main building’s spot.

“Why the Dokugumi?”, asked Louis.

“Their specialty is poison, I’ve seen them done it before. They’re great at taking out groups.”

Louis and Augustine looked at each other for a moment before staring at Ray who was still studying the blueprints. They didn’t know what they should say after hearing his plan, all they could say was him being smart.

“It could work.”, said Louis.

“I’m open for any ideas, not for long though.”, stated the other deer with arms crossed.

“Let’s just hope this works.”, said Augustine before putting the idea into use. He briefly memorized every detail before heading back out again to order and position everyone they got. He searched for Savon, the leader of the Dokugumi, to pass on the deer’s plan.

Ray and Louis remained in the office. Both of them were standing next to each other in front of the window. The silence between them was pure, it was pushing the two to their edges. Ray didn’t want to bring Louis into this mess, but it seemed like they were brought into it at the end of the day. It was now or never. He had to protect Louis with all of his life, and he knew he would do the same thing.

“I’ve seen my real family.”, Louis spoke and looked at his partner. “They seemed very happy… without me.”, he veered his gaze down.

“So does mine…”, Ray looked back and stepped closer. He placed his finger under Louis maw and raised his head until their eyes met. “I thought I’ve lost everything… that was until I found you.”

“So did I.”

They both pulled themselves into a warm embrace as the moon floated through the dark sky.

“I promise I won’t leave you again… whatever it takes.”, whispered Ray.

The two bodies continued to exchange mutual affection, hoping this wouldn’t be their last time seeing each other. They had made it this far enough to start another life, the life they both wanted since the beginning. Their furs brushed against each other.

Augustine was on the ground, guiding the other lions in placing the explosives throughout the market’s entrance, double-checking as fast as possible. He sent a few men out of the place, scattered around the city as their eyes for the incoming war.

Just like the rest of the employees, the two deer were preparing for the once-in-a-lifetime occasion. They were inside Ray’s vault in the office that was filled with different armories. Ray grabbed his favorite dagger and revolver—enough to destroy one’s wrist if not held properly.

He paused and stared at the briefcase Kananosuke gave to him. He wanted to use it but now wasn’t a good time. It would be fine if Hellfire was a panther.

Louis opted for a few handguns, packed with armor-piercing bullets—recommended by his partner who was putting on another suit.

While pushing the barrels, Augustine’s radio rattled by one of his men’s voice outside the market.

They had arrived.

“We need to get these people out of here.”, said the lion who barged into the office.

Ray nodded with pride while he stood before the glass cabinet filled with vinyl discs. He opened it and plucked one of his favorites. One of the things he played in his own mind when killing someone.

He gracefully placed the record on the turntable and turned the volume on max. It was playing loud, but not enough for this special event. With that, Ray unplugged the cable from the microphone and stuck it on the turntable, connecting it to the PA system—blasting orchestral music all over the market.

“Let’s show him who we truly are.”, stated Ray when he looked over the shoulder.

Roaring engines moved through the sleeping city, heading straight to the market with welcoming lights. A long convoy of armored vehicles zoomed and screeched to a halt just feet away from the gates. Hellfire was inside of one of them, peering over the gates where he noticed the presence of guards.

“Let’s get this over with.”, ordered the lizard.

A few men popped the top of the vehicles off and grabbed the machine guns. They casually aimed the nozzle and pressed the trigger, sending bullets straight through the gates of the black market.

People strolling around the market scampered away from the scene, some took the bullets even when they were on the ground. Flying small debris flew throughout the area as the vehicles pushed forward.

Augustine was looking from afar with a pair of binoculars. He was waiting to give the signal while watching them trash the place. He began to describe the enemy group to his men on the other end of the radio. He was somehow not surprised seeing Hellfire bringing everything he had got.

Unfortunately, the black market didn’t have any flamethrowers, grenade launchers, or anything particularly powerful, aside from RPGs.

The tiny alleys of the black market were blocked off, forcing Hellfire’s men to push forward in the main path—which leads directly to the black market’s main building.

Everyone was only waiting for the signal to commence the party. Everyone was just hiding behind these buildings and makeshift barricades. Armed and ready.

The Dokugumi were at the rooftop, keeping the poisonous barrels at bay.

Ray finally left the office. He was not stupid enough to stay there since he knew Hellfire armed some of his men with sniper rifles. He kept Louis near him, holding hands, as they discreetly moved to another spot. They could hear gunshots echoing from one direction. It was a common thing for everyone.

It was absolutely satisfying Melon.

The place was lit up with flames and thick pillars of smoke. People who lived nearby were awakened by the deafening noises of explosions. The city already knew what was happening in the black market, and as Augustine expected, no assistance came.

Finally, when the last armored vehicle drove through the gates, Augustine gave the signal—blowing their only way out.

Iron bars zipped through the air as a small mushroom cloud formed. With that, some of Hellfire’s men disembarked from their vehicles and quickly followed their boss’ orders—erasing everything.

The employees and allies of the black market surrounding the enemy shot back while hiding behind thick walls. Continuous gunshots echoed throughout the place. The black market that was once filled with stalls and customers, had now become a bloodbath—painting the walls with their blood and bullets.

Savon lowered his arm, giving their cue. Thousands of barrels filled with poisonous gas rolled to the edge and all over the sky, plummeting down to the enemy.

Hellfire decided to finally join the fun. He got out of his vehicle and brought out a spear along with a gas mask. Their gold finishes glistened by the flames and ambers gliding around.

Few projectiles zoomed to him however they were flicked away by his thick metal armor. Sparks decorated his front when he began his walk towards the plaza.

Hellfire was like a tank! No one could penetrate his armor and he was approaching the open area like he was on a stroll. Vehicles with machine guns sprayed the nearby building with bullets. The number of casualties continued to pile up as the event moved on.

“I’m out of bullets!”, shouted Augustine when he passed his pistol to the other lion who was in charge of reloading their weapons.

“Helicopters inbound!”, shouted one of their men positioned at the top of the nearby building.

They spotted three helicopters approaching the black market. They weren’t the media or the police, they were configured with heavy weapons. One thing’s for sure, they weren’t here to help the market. Once informed, a group snatched their limited stock of rocket-propelled guns and took their posts at the front path of the helicopters.

Missiles began to fly out from the helicopters and straight to the infrastructure of the entire market. Before these three helicopters could do any more damage, Augustine and his men retaliated by a couple of rockets locked onto them. It struck two, sending them in flames, crashing down on Hellfire’s men.

“Take that you bastards!!”, shouted one of the lions, cheering.

Ray, while shooting back, was taking notice of what was happening around them. He already knew this could only end in two ways, either one of them dies or both parties. No matter, what was absolutely important was keeping Louis safe from any harm. To the point where he wanted someone to take Louis out of the equation to these two outcomes.

Ray snagged the radio from his pocket and contacted Augustine to fall back. He could see Hellfire approaching the plaza.

When Hellfire and his men got to the middle of the plaza, Ray pressed the trigger on the explosives attached around the tallest building. He hoped it would be the end of the long night, he was ready to witness Hellfire get covered with large debris. However, nothing happened.

Ray pressed again and still nothing.

Augustine darted his eyes above to Ray who was making sharp movements with his head. As if he was telling something about Louis next to him. He couldn’t make out what it was.

While his men continued to fire back, Augustine stayed low and ran towards Ray’s position. He was walking up the stairs where they met. Apparently, Ray recommended to Louis to move to another position, a higher ground perhaps.

Augustine was confused but continued to follow them, providing cover with his large body which was enough for the two herbivores to fit.

“Get Louis out of here.”, whispered Ray to the lion when they got back into the main building. Augustine had already planned a quick escape, though it requires them to be at the top of the building where the helipad was.

Selfish as it seems, Ray didn’t want Hellfire to get Louis. He didn’t want his brother to use Louis against him. He knew it would be his greatest weakness, hence, he wanted Louis to be as far away as possible.

He had no choice but to break his promise to his partner. He still had a lot of dreams to achieve now that he had Louis.

They were running out of time with Hellfire approaching the building, alone, but with the eyes of death. Hellfire wanted to bury Ray under the rubbles of the black market. He wanted this place to be his entire grave.

Louis was out of bullets when he handed his pistol to Ray. He was expecting him to reload it but instead, he felt a large hand grasped around his mouth before getting snatched away from Ray. Augustine had a good grip on the protesting deer as he rushed towards the tall staircase.

Ray painfully looked away and focused on who was the enemy. Ray knew it was him who Hellfire wanted. It was the only reason for his presence after all. He needed to buy Augustine some time. With that, he released a few shots at Hellfire as a tease before heading up the other stairs, located at the other side of the building.

Ray continued to tease Hellfire, shooting pathetic lead bullets at his smooth armor, glistening on the growing flames. They continued to move up the building, to the point where Ray didn’t want Hellfire to see Louis. He kicked the door away and casually headed back to his office. He closed the doors behind him and when he was about to lock it, Hellfire kicked the door, sending Ray sliding through the red carpet, hitting the resolute desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded in March 6, 2021 (GMT+8).


	18. Chapter 18 [Twist] Part 6 - Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray fights Hellfire.

Ray quickly got up with his revolver, aimed at Hellfire who was casually standing before him. Their mouth remained shut while the booming explosions from the outside continued. The deer took a few steps back while keeping his eyes on the Komodo Dragon.

He had an idea of trapping Hellfire inside his vault. It was a great plan, though, the only downside to it was, it was filled with weapons.

Ray also hadn’t considered how he should fight against Hellfire. He had witnessed everything about him and honestly, it was getting through him.

“You are really what Kananosuke said… stubborn animal… I’m surprised he didn’t return you to the market right after… though… I think you might have brought yourself back. How convenient.”, said Hellfire when he took a step forward, spinning his spear, craving for Ray’s blood and meat.

“We could’ve dominated everything, Ray!”, Hellfire stepped forward.

“You entirely makes me really think why you never returned to our father a long time ago.”, Ray began to move backward until he felt his body touched his desk. Meanwhile, Hellfire continued to close the distance between them with his eyes locked onto Ray’s.

“I left him after discovering how weak he was!”, replied Hellfire.

Hellfire was about to open his mouth when he began to hear another helicopter above. He was confident he only brought three with him. He was putting the pieces altogether when he noticed something foreign on one of the chairs—a suit jacket.

He could easily tell it wasn’t Ray’s and he already knew who it belonged to. He had seen this one before, just a few hours ago. At an event.

Hellfire smiled devilishly and turned his head to Ray. “I didn’t expect Number Four to be here…”

Ray gasped lightly. Without any hesitation, he pressed the trigger and the bullet barely scratched the red surface of the lizard’s armor. Their fight began on that very first shot.

Hellfire spun and swung his spear down, kicking Ray off from his balance and precisely knocking the revolver out of his grasp in mid-air. The weapon flew and landed on the other side of the office, near the turntable.

Hellfire pointed the head of the spear down when he raised it. He was about to strike the deer’s face when Ray suddenly snatched his dagger from his pocket and jabbed it into Hellfire’s left leg while rolling away.

The powerful waves of the wind from the helicopter flicked the sweat away from Augustine who continued to drag Louis. The deer was doing his best to escape the lion’s grasp. He was getting furious not only from the little betrayal but also from the fact he was being forced to leave the battlefield he started with his new profound partner.

Ray, on the other hand, was thrown to the wall against his back. He crashed on the cabinet and brought some debris with him on the floor. He shakily brought himself up just a little while looking at Hellfire who still had the dominant look. Ray glanced at the opened vault and the revolver nearby. He didn’t honestly think this through.

“Funny how you’re trying to save Louis while you can’t even save yourself from this nonsense.”, murmured the Komodo Dragon who grasped Ray’s neck and lifted him from the floor.

“Look at you, fighting for the right thing… such deluded!”, Hellfire threw Ray to the other side of the office, smashing his entire body on another wall. He stomped towards Ray who continued to take all the beating, as long as he had his brother’s attention, everything would be alright.

“You really think your parents abandoned you? Looks like you really don’t know who they really are, huh?… it seems you really don’t know a single thing about the truth…”

“I saw how they treated me with my own goddam eyes!”, snarled the deer who stood up and snagged one of the swords decorating the wall. Its reflective surface glistened on the pouring moonlight, reflecting the bloody appearance of the deer.

“They were pretending, Ray!”, Hellfire chuckled. “Your parents knew Kananosuke long time ago.”

Ray stood there with a stance, gripping the sword as he gritted his teeth. He was utterly focused on the combat, that was until he heard what the lizard had to say. He had a quick flashback of the time where he was being pulled away by Kananosuke from his parents. It was really impossible to think about it. Why would Kananosuke do such a thing?

“They did it for the sake of your lives.”, added Hellfire who was watching the deer standing still with his eyes trembling in fear and horror.

“See how pathetic you look right now. The only one who betrayed you… is you.”

“Why did they sell me to the black market then?”, asked the deer.

“Same reason to why they abandoned you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Ray glared at Hellfire who had this intimidating smirk over his face.

“It clearly doesn’t matter anymore, Ray… you are no longer fit to live in this world.”, the Komodo dragon moved towards Ray, whaling his tail directly across the deer’s head. Ray couldn’t dodge the tail, he was distracted by the thought of his previous life.

Everything went silent. Everything went pitch black. Everything started to feel warm. Soft. Calm.

Did he die?

Ray opened his eyes and found himself strangely nowhere near the black market. He jerked up and frantically looked around. Why was he suddenly back in his old bedroom? The wooden-carved walls, bookshelves, and spacious bed brought so many memories.

Was he dreaming? Was everything just a dream?

Ray got off from the bed and surely found the answer. He was still wearing the same suit, covered with his own blood. He, however, couldn’t feel any pain anymore. Was this heaven?

The deer continued to look around. Everything seemed to still be in their places the last time he remembered, except for one thing.

Upon looking through the window, he was greeted by a white, bright light instead of the beautiful view of their garden.

“This must really be heaven.”, said Ray to himself when he headed out of the room.

Everything seemed to be quiet.

Too quiet.

He kept his hand on the wooden railings till he got to the grand staircase. He found a Komodo dragon standing near the front door.

The figure looked awfully familiar.

It was wearing a thin polo painted with shells, sands, and palm trees. Brown shorts and a pair of sandals. A straw hat, along with his shades and cane.

“Kananosuke?”

The giant lizard finally turned around. Just by looking at the face, Ray nearly showed a tear. He had forgotten how innocent his adoptive father looked. So innocent, that he still had many mysteries. The face who also betrayed him. Ray’s hands curled into fists as he stood before his traitor.

“Is it true?”, asked Ray.

Kananosuke breathed in and softly nodded. He showed no facial expression, only stared directly at the small body.

“Why?”

Kananosuke stood still. His mouth remained shut. Ray could really see through the lizard’s skin that he regretted doing such a thing.

“I would’ve been beating the shit out of you right now if you are still alive.”, Ray paused and looked away, whispering, “If only you knew you’re going to die the next day.”

“I knew.”

Ray snapped his focus back on his father, stammering like he saw a ghost.

“It wasn’t an assassination. It was a suicide.”

“You’re not making any sense.”, spoke the deer.

Kananosuke sighed softly. He finally moved from his spot and invited Ray for a stroll. They walked through the large gothic hallways, decorated with family portraits. “I bought you long before your parents sold you to the black market. Only because they were deeply in debt.”

Ray’s ears slowly dropped down upon hearing the struggles of his family.

“The letter I gave as a request to erase you was the signal for them to start pretending.”

“So they still remember me?”, asked Ray.

“I guarantee you. They’ve been following your life ever since you escaped the black market. Of course, it was also the day I found you to be worthy to continue my legacy.”

“Your legacy?”

“Oguma, Chief Lion, and I met decades ago. We got along and agreed on starting a business. The government was against us, they somehow saw us as terrorists. With that, we devised another plan, which led to Oguma and Chief Lion backing out. Oguma started Horns Conglomerate, and Chief Lion found a group who gave birth to the black market.”. Kananosuke halted in front of a picture which had three animals painted onto it. All of them were wearing exquisite suits. All of them looked familiar.

It was the same painting Ray saw long ago.

“Oguma sends the funds, I manufacture, and Chief Lion sells.”

Ray looked at the painting closely. It was a portrait of the three of them: Kananosuke, Chief Lion, and Oguma. They looked so young yet very intimidating.

“The reason why I adopted so many was because we were looking for a replacement. Everyone apparently didn’t want to and insisted to pursue another path. We were moved by them, until Hellfire.”

Kananosuke continued to walk with Ray trailing behind, eyeing at the different paintings and objects they passed by.

“Hellfire wanted more, literally.”

“He killed you?”, asked Ray all of the sudden. He was expecting to be wrong until Kananosuke nodded. “I thought it was a suicide?”

“I know he’s going to kill me on my vacation. I decided to continue it anyway.”, Kananosuke and Ray eventually returned to the front entrance of the mansion.

“He killed me to obtain my hard work. He did the same thing to Oguma.”

“Oguma died from a car acci… dent…”, Ray slowly stopped in the middle of his sentence. He finally understood what his father meant to say. The pieces were coming altogether. It was indeed eye-opening.

“And now he wants to kill me...”, murmured the deer. “You still haven’t answered why you did this to me.”

“As I said, the day you escaped the black market was the moment I found you to be worthy to continue my legacy. Add the fact that you killed the intruder one night. That’s why I trained you in combat. Of course, that idea remained until…”

Ray raised a brow at Kananosuke. “Until?”

“You reminded me of someone.”

“Someone?”

“Let’s just say, I mistakenly assumed that you’re going to be my successor.”

Ray sighed. “It’s already too late for that. I’ve already killed a lot of innocent lives…”

“So does _he_ and more will follow if you didn’t kill one more.”, Kananosuke slightly bent his knees, matching the deer’s overall height.

“There’s no way to beat him.”

“Not if you looked from a different angle. What do you think the reason why I trained you in the first place and gave you that gift?”, the lizard paused when he moved his hands, fixing Ray’s posture. “Do you not want to change the world, like you always wanted?”

Ray softly nodded. His body was all loose. He silently gazed upon his father. “As I said, it’s already too late.”

“I still see the deer who has that desire.”

“You’re looking at the deer who died trying.”

“Who said you’re dead?”

Ray stuttered quite a bit. He really assumed he was in the afterlife.

“I can’t win this fight…”

“Remember your training. Didn’t you promise to me that you’ll never back down from a fight? You want to make me proud right?”, Kanansouke resumed to his own height and grabbed his luggage. “What did Hellfire say to you?”

Ray glanced at the lizard with a slight squint.

“ _Show the world you are not just an ordinary deer._ ”

With that said, Kananosuke turned back around and started walking towards the doors, creaking open which resulted in blinding lights pouring in. Ray quickly raised his hand over his eyes and questioned Kananosuke to where he was going.

“I’m going on a vacation, remember?”, joked the lizard before disappearing into the light.

The door closed abruptly along with the sound of someone getting slammed against something. The bang was loud enough for the deer to regain his consciousness. Ray’s eyes flickered and found Hellfire choking Louis against the wall.

Louis’ legs dangled above the floor as he struggled to aim his pistol at the lizard’s head. He gagged and gargled by the powerful strength of Hellfire’s grasp around his neck.

With the remaining energy he had, Ray forced himself to get back on his feet and looked around for a way to save the other. Ray took the sword from the ground and the revolver nearby, this time, the one Kananosuke gave.

He hopped his way across the office and when he got close, he didn’t hesitate and jabbed the sword down on Hellfire’s tail, nailing it to the floor.

Hellfire’s tail stiffened instantly followed by a deep squeal. His grasp on Louis softened but didn’t let go. The lizard turned furiously and threw Louis directly at Ray, sending both to hit the desk. They grunted and Louis gasped for air.

“Run!”, demanded Ray to Louis.

Louis shook his head and looked around for his weapon. Hellfire in the meantime plucked the sword away from his tail, leaving it bleed and draw a trail of blood as he stomped towards the two, ready to swing the sword through their necks.

Ray tried shoving Louis away but his stubbornness prevented any movements. Ray and Louis raised their forearms as if it would be their shield from the sword. Hellfire held the sword with both hands and raised it above his head, its sharp edge glistened with death.

As the sword was about to slice through the air, a loud bang was heard, sending Hellfire off from his ground. Ray and Louis darted their eyes in the direction from where it came and found Augustine holding a shotgun. A small smoke could be seen from its barrel.

“Get behind me, quick!”, ordered the lion who kept his aim at Hellfire, still able to get up. Augustine continued to pump shells at the lizard, keeping the distance between them as the two deer hurried.

The three quickly moved away from the office with Augustine keeping his eyes behind, making sure Hellfire won’t lay his hands again. They could hear Hellfire’s furious scream and heavy footsteps getting closer.

“You two go! I’ve got this.”, said Ray whose one of his arms was wrapped around his chest.

“You clearly do not!”, spat Louis.

Ray broke a steel pipe from one of the walls and walked back to his office where he shut both doors and slid the pipe between their handles. Ray jumped when Hellfire started kicking the doors down.

“Why are you still standing there? Get out of here while you still can!”, Ray walked back to the two who were only standing at the intersection near the elevators and staircase.

“Helicopter is waiting for us at the helipad!”, stated Augustine who swung the door open to the staircase that led to the rooftop.

Another large bang came from the office. The pipe between the handles began to bend as Hellfire continued to ram. Ray and the others had no choice but to make a quick getaway.

“Go!”, shouted Ray when he nudged Louis towards the staircase.

Augustine followed behind, keeping the shotgun ready to fire until they got to the rooftop. The chopper remained ready to take off as the lion left it. Louis stood close to Ray, making sure his partner wouldn’t do anything stupid. Augustine slammed the rooftop door shut before speedwalking towards the helicopter.

All of a sudden, the door flew away as Hellfire barged through like it was nothing. Ray turned and hastily grabbed the weapon from the lion, opening fire at the lizard.

“Go! Now!”, shouted Ray when he slowly walked back towards the helicopter. Augustine pulled Louis by his arm as they ran towards their escape. The lion hopped in and straight to the cockpit.

Hellfire charged towards Ray despite the fusillade of ap-shells in the air. Ray threw the shotgun away and brought out his revolver when he got hit and shoved to the side. Augustine saw what happened and needed to assist his boss. He demanded Louis stay inside the cabin while grabbing his own pistol with armor-piercing shells.

Augustine jumped off the helicopter and opened fire at the lizard. There were a lot of blood droplets around the area, most of them only belonged to one of them.

Ray regained his feet and snagged the nearby lighting pole. He called Hellfire aloud as the lizard was about to approach the lion.

“Just you and me. I’m the only one you want after all…”, said Ray, gripping the pole with both hands. His face twitched, being reminded about the condition of his right hand. He began to recall everything he had learned from Kananosuke.

“I am honored. Make sure your husband and the entire market witness your death!”, Hellfire ran and swung his spear at Ray, but the deer managed to block the hit with the pole. Loud, high-pitched clinks and clangs echoed.

Augustine and Louis stupidly did the same thing and approached the fight. Ray was very stressed out not only from the fight but also from seeing the two fought with him. Now was not the time to give orders.

Hellfire jumped, avoiding Augustine’s swing. The lizard quickly went low, dodging Louis’ pole. He continued to dodge them until he fought back. As soon as Augustine and Louis were making for another swing, Hellfire took the chance and kicked both away. He smirked but then realized someone.

Ray swung the pole directly at Hellfire’s head, like a baseball, sending his body to a few meters. Hellfire quickly got back up and kicked himself off the ground. Louis shouted his partner’s name while throwing his pole.

Ray caught the other pole in mid-air before quickly forming an X, blocking Hellfire’s powerful attack.

Their bodies pushed each other, both of them were gritting their teeth. Ray slightly moved closer and said, “You want me to show the world that I’m not just an ordinary deer, right?”, he paused when he found Augustine behind Hellfire.

“Then I’ll show you!”

Augustine swung his pole across Hellfire’s head, making him withdraw his spear. Ray channeled all of his energy and kicked Hellfire over the edge, sending the lizard to his death, or so he thought.

Hellfire was able to catch Ray’s leg dragging the deer with him. Ray quickly grabbed hold of the steel railings with both of his hands. He tried pulling himself up but with the sheer weight of Hellfire latched on, it would be impossible.

Hellfire’s grip was too strong, becoming painful to the deer’s leg. The lizard looked down and saw the horrific fall before looking back. He raised himself just a little before opening his mouth very wide.

Ray screamed when he felt the pain in his right leg. It made him start losing his grip on the railings. Luckily, Augustine and Louis rushed to grab both of his arms, trying to pull him up, but to no avail.

Finally, Hellfire’s third attack helicopter got hit, plummeting to the base of the building, igniting the explosives.

In just seconds, the entire lobby of the building was filled with waves of inferno and debris. The powerful shock moved up the building’s structure, shaking the helipad intensely. Then, the whole building began to list to its side.

Augustine needed to get the helicopter under control, hence, he gave Louis Ray’s other arm before running. Everything in and on the building began to slide to one side. Louis kept Ray in his grasp and unfortunately so did Hellfire. That was until Ray’s eyes were magnetized by the sliding revolver.

“L-Louis!”, uttered Ray.

“Not now Ray, I’m not in the mood for drama!”, snarled Louis who then realized Ray pointing at something. He followed and found the weapon moving towards them with speed. Louis managed to quickly catch the revolver with one of his legs, slowing it down, enough for them to get it.

Louis instantly handed it to Ray who then pointed it directly at Hellfire’s eyes.

“Say hello to our father for me, motherfucker!”

After pressing the trigger and now that Ray’s leg was free, Louis lifted him. He grabbed Ray by the arms until they got to the helicopter. Augustine quickly took off just in time as the helipad listed too much.

Hellfire grabbed his spear in mid-air and jabbed it through the concrete walls of the building. He did so until he lost his momentum and able to land safely. He was bleeding badly. He groaned in anger as he limped towards the plaza where his men were grouped. He ordered one of them until he noticed something. His other eye opened greatly when debris began to fall nearby. He turned around and was greeted by the gruesome weight of the plummeting building.

Louis kept Ray in his arms as they flew around the battleground. He noticed Ray being so pale and unable to speak. Louis checked his entire body when he discovered that Ray’s right foot had been dismembered. The other deer was bleeding badly and Augustine had to land on the nearest hospital as possible.

“Look at me, Ray. I’m not going to leave you…”, said Louis when he placed both his hands on Ray’s head.

“I won’t leave you ever again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be uploaded on March 8, 2021 (GMT+8).


	19. Chapter 19 [Freedom] Part 6 - Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, who later became Ray, was abandoned by his family and sold to the black market where he met another fawn-like him, only courageous. After escaping and being adopted by a Komodo Dragon, Ray was guided on how to live his new life, forcing him to take the path he was given. He soon took over the black market, becoming the second herbivore to sit in the office. At first, everything seems like he got what he wanted until he met someone he knew was valuable to him. This circumstance alone put everything he had built over his years at stake.  
> ====  
> The part where Ray finally gets to live his own life.

Ray awakened in a cold and gloomy place. He groaned softly when he looked around and found some kids huddled in the opposite corner. He raised an ear until he found himself in a cell. A very familiar one. His breathing instantly quickened when he scurried towards the iron bars. His hands were very small. He tried opening his mouth but he couldn’t hear his own voice.

He tried breaking one of the bars off when he heard the elevator came. A cheetah walked in, casually looking around, and halted in front of the cell where Ray was.

Ray’s heart stopped as soon as he laid his eyes on the carnivore. It was the same one long time ago.

“Why am I here? What is this nonsense?”, Ray thought to himself when he froze before the stranger.

The cheetah smirked, showing his crystal-white fangs, reflecting the weak deer. He opened the door when suddenly, an adult deer came out of nowhere and kicked the cheetah away. Ray couldn’t grasp what was happening before his eyes. He was suddenly grabbed and dragged away from the cell with the adult deer.

Who was this herbivore? Louis? Oguma? His real father?

The tiny deer slowly looked up and froze. The other herbivore was the adult version of himself.

The adult deer was loading his revolver before kneeling and facing the fawn. He placed his hand on the other’s shoulder with a regretful look.

“This is what you were waiting for...”, said the deer upon pulling the tiny body into a tight, warm hug.

When the elevator dinged and arrived at the garage, Ray was instructed by his adult version to stay close behind him. The taller deer peeked his head and scanned their path for lions. No one was luckily around.

“Clear!”, shouted the adult deer at the exact time when a powerful pulse shocked the tiny deer on his chest. He fell to the ground and when he tried to get back up, another wave of pulse shocked his entire body, it felt like being struck by a lightning.

He coughed as his breathing deepened. He stayed on the ground, staring at the lightbulb in the elevator. He couldn’t move. His vision slowly started to blur, the light was getting brighter, to the point where everything was covered with its luminosity. He could hear something beeping nearby.

The brightness of the white light eventually ceased, but not the clarity of his eyes. He could hear voices around him. Figures were moving about.

“We got a pulse!”

Ray, finally awakened to reality, couldn’t move due to his body being strapped onto the operation table. He wanted to find Louis. He needed to see him. To make sure that they did somehow managed to get out of the place alive. He mumbled through his gas mask when one of the doctors injected anesthesia on the deer’s neck.

Ray woke up again, but this time, he was inside a private room. He was laying on the bed, covered with stitches and bandages. At first, he felt just fine, until he noticed something strange with his right leg.

It was noticeably lighter.

He slowly lifted the covers and found his other foot to be missing. The foot which had the mark of number five.

He carefully looked around when he found another deer, resting its head just on the edge of the bed. Just like himself, the other herbivore was covered with bandages and small stitches.

He could tell it was Louis only by looking at the antlers. Ray was absolutely relieved to lay his eyes on the deer he now trusted. He was honestly expecting to not see him at first glance.

Ray slowly moved his hand onto Louis’ head. Softly feeling the individual strands of his brown fur. He stopped as soon as he heard Louis groaned and suddenly jerked up right after.

“Hey…”, greeted Louis who gracefully yawned, rubbing his face.

“Hey…”, Ray exhaled and kept his head comfortable.

“How are you?”, questioned Louis.

“Great… how about you?”

“Tired…”, said Louis before their conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

The door creaked open and heavy footsteps echoed through the room. Augustine finally appeared and he was holding a small bouquet, also surprised and ashamed at the same time for realizing he ruined their conversation.

“O-oh! S-sorry!”, Augustine was about to retreat but Ray insisted that it was nothing to be worried about.

Ray shuffled, resting his back on the pillows while watching the lion place the flowers on the circular table before grabbing a seat and joining the two herbivores. Ray reached and grabbed Louis’ hand firmly.

“Wow… you’ve been through a lot, huh?”, joked the middle-aged lion when he noticed Ray’s appearance.

Ray chuckled softly when he glanced at Louis before being magnetized by the smell of the soup nearby. His stomach growled, alarming the three of them. Louis already took the tray and handed it to Ray while taking glances at his right foot.

“So I guess we both really looked alike…”, said Ray.

“Apart from our size differences and _these_.”, Louis tapped on his antlers with a smirk.

Ray gently laughed when he sipped the warm meal. “I still have a lot of money, I can ask someone to make me another pair, or maybe copy yours if that satisfies me.”, he winked.

“You’re still planning to work in the market?”, asked Louis.

Ray was running his spoon around the bowl when he thought about it. He raised the spoon and revealed his reflection. Out of all possible ways, waking up to what he guessed to be his final dilemma was what he really expected.

“I already have my own life to live… I don’t want anyone to dictate how I should live the rest of it.”, said Ray when he sipped the soup. “Besides, I still have a dream to achieve.”

Louis’ ears slowly dropped down but kept his hand wrapped on Ray’s. He didn’t know what to say after that. They changed the topic to lighten up the mood which had engulfed them over the prior days.

Augustine was left in charge of the market while Louis decided to work from the hospital, looking after Ray. They stayed in this course for a few more days until the doctor finally permitted Ray to leave.

While packing their things, Ray walked out of the bathroom, wearing his iconic black suit with the black market’s logo. He was still getting a hang of his new prosthetic leg. He stood still when he watched Louis locking his briefcase. The two gazed at each other for a few moments.

“What do you think will happen once we walk through those doors?”, asked Ray.

“Well… people are still left in question regarding the night that occurred in the market. Meaning, a press conference awaits us.”, said Louis when he casually grabbed Ray’s hand.

A marauder was waiting for them at the front of the hospital. They got on and quickly drove off to avoid the cameras which had plagued the entrance. They head straight to the black market, or what was left of it that is.

Thin pillars of smoke stood out from the blue sky along with the debris all over the landscape. Types of machinery were operating around the clock. For the time being, and for their own’s sake, the four criminal organizations moved to another unspecified location while the market continued to recover.

Augustine was waiting for Ray and Louis at their drop-off. Louis stood close to Ray who was talking to the lion, even though the news outlets were already going crazy about their fresh appearance. Louis prepared for the conference, so did Augustine.

Ray was gazing over the ruined place while Augustine gave him a brief result of the chaotic aftermath.

“…the basement collapsed under the weight of the building which we blew its base off.”, said Augustine as he tipped his yellow hardhat. They were somewhat enjoying the scenery.

“Is everything on track?”, asked Ray who had his hands on his back.

“Of course. We even planned for worst-case scenarios.”

“Sir, do forgive me but the press is awaiting.”, interrupted one of their men.

“Right.”, uttered Augustine as he took his helmet off and handed it to the other individual.

The three lined up towards the short stairs to the stage where three tables were placed. For some reason, Ray’s spot was in the middle of the stage, where he’ll definitely be more exposed to the public’s eyes. No matter, for Ray had devised a plan which he would enjoy forever.

As soon as they got on stage and took their seats, a question was picked and unfortunately asked Ray.

“A lot speculated it clashed with another gang, can you tell us what happened to the black market?”

“It’s just doing its usual business.”, answered Ray whose other hand was secretly holding Louis’ behind the clothed table.

Another journalist was given the microphone, this time asking Louis. “Sir, a night ago, many were shocked upon seeing you with someone who is completely the opposite of you. What motivated you in the first place and to this day?”

Louis straightened his posture and answered with a straight face after looking at the other deer. “Trust.”

As soon as he said it, the audience instantly went wild. Questions regarding the two deer drowned the ones about the market. It was unbelievable seeing the people asked more about their current relationships. With that, Louis eventually took notice of Ray who appeared to stiffened, probably due to the flashing lights.

“You alright?”, asked Louis after moving the microphone away.

Ray nodded gently and swallowed.

“Are you not bothered by the fact that Ray is running the black market that you not only rallied against long time ago but also your Conglomerate’s rival?”

“At first, I was. We even nearly killed each other on the first time we met. It was quite a strange way to see someone again whom I’ve got separated from since we were kids.”

“Are you brothers?”, one journalist interrupted, the system of one-by-one was slowly being ignored.

“No.”, Louis paused, glancing at Ray, “I think. Hopefully.”

The audience continued to get their turns to ask the three who stayed on the stage for more than half an hour. It ended when someone asked a familiar question which was surprisingly Ray’s signal to finally do his thing.

“Are you still going to run the black market?”

Ray inhaled deeply when he slid the microphone towards him. “No.”

A few gasps could be heard, some of them came from both Louis and Augustine who were now staring at Ray. Louis raised a brow slightly. He was awaiting Ray to say something after that, something which could clarify his statement.

Ray looked at Augustine with a smirk. “I’ve met someone whose dream is to make his parents proud.”

Augustine’s eyes widened and gulped. He watched Ray stood up and took the diamond pin off. Then, Ray raised it above, making sure that the media were recording this. He handed it to the lion who had no idea if this was one of Ray’s tricks. He couldn’t speak when he felt the pin touched his palm.

“Please tell me this isn’t because of the situation of the market.”, whispered Augustine.

“Maybe…”, Ray replied with a very cocky smile. “You did promise your parents that you’ll make them proud, right?”

“Bullshit…”, said Augustine with a passive-aggressive voice.

“Aww… don’t get too dramatic kitty, I like you ever since we met.”, Ray winked while chuckling. He suddenly turned around added another statement, triggering another wave of questions.

“The mayor of this city is also involved in the return of the market!”

With that, he ran off stage, leaving the two to take the fusillade of questions.

Louis’ eyes followed him while he stuttered. He didn’t know if Ray was joking or literally doing this. He stayed in his seat for a few more moments, seeing everyone throwing questions, pointing their own microphones at them.

The guards at the front were trying to keep the barriers in place.

Augustine eventually put the pin on his chest before standing up. He was about to calm the audience when he heard someone’s chair scratched against the floor. He darted at Louis who suddenly ran away as well.

“Kids…”, he rolled his eyes before addressing the people who were demanding answers.

Ray was calmly walking through the city with his hands tucked away. He wasn’t making any eye contact with the people surrounding him, since most of them were facing the large screens, watching the live broadcast of Augustine clarifying some things.

A few did notice him, and as expected, they kept their distance from him at all cost. Some people looked at him with different sides.

Ray stopped in front of a house which was being cast by soft sunlight. Its colorful hues glowed when he passed the fence. He swallowed hard as he approached the white door before him. It had been a long time not seeing his real family. Would they still remember him? Would they fear him? Would they invite him in?

There was only one way to find out.

After knocking and standing like a statue, he began to hear footsteps and light voices from the other side. The door that had been preventing them from ever making contact had finally been opened.

A female deer stood before Ray who kept a straight face. His breathing became slightly unstable as the memories he had with them in this place flooded in, like the unforgettable smell of the house.

Ray couldn’t do anything but let himself get engulfed into his mother’s tight, warm embrace that he had been craving for a very long time. A single drop of tear first came. He was doing his best to hold himself together until his father came. The father didn’t hesitate, he jumped into the first family hug after more than a decade. Ray turned into a fountain.

“I understand.”, said Ray, taking the first step so his parents wouldn’t shed a tear, but it was no use.

“Oh boy…”, his father pulled away from the hug, sniffing and wiping his tears, “You’ve grown taller than we’ve thought.”

“We’ve been following you in the news ever since that day…”, said the mother who also managed to pull herself away, flicking away the tears.

“I had a feeling about it.”, replied Ray when he was finally invited into the cozy home.

They moved to the living room where they mostly discussed Ray’s life from the moment they fed him sleeping pills. Ray could still remember those horrifying moments, but now, everything made complete sense. The thought that he’ll seek revenge from them was disappeared.

Kananosuke was right.

“…Kananosuke was indeed a nice person.”, said his father.

“He is.”, Ray suddenly paused when he was reminded of something. He glanced over at his parents and stood up from the couch. “Mom, dad, excuse me for now but I am just reminded that I must be in another place.”

“O-oh! Of course, darling.”, said his mother who was about to follow Ray to the front door.

The door that opened before Ray could reach for it.

A fawn stepped inside, wearing a school uniform. Ray paused and stared at the smaller body in front of him.

“Hello Mister!”, greeted the kid.

“R-Ray… this is…”, Ray looked at his mother who he found talking to the fawn. He blinked numerous times before focusing on his father.

“This is…”, her mother stuttered when she placed her hand on her mouth.

“I’m their friend.”, said Ray to the kid who he figured to be named after him.

“Y-yes…”, the father nodded.

All of them were in utter silence for a quick moment until the mother broke the atmosphere.

“Come on, Ray. Let’s go to your bedroom.”, the mother grabbed the fawn and carried it upstairs. The fawn waved gently at Ray who was standing in the doorway.

“I understand.”, Ray repeated before hugging his father one more time. “I’ll invite you guys to a dinner someday.”, he added.

“Invite your friends as well.”, replied the father. “Invite _him_.”

They both chuckled and waved before closing the door.

Ray took in that fresh air as he walked back to the sidewalk. Now that he had all of the time he ever wanted, he decided to spend the remaining hours strolling around the city. He first went to the park and stood under his favorite spot. Then, he visited Cherryton school where he found Principal Gon talking to one of the students.

Their eyes met from afar.

Ray tipped his head at Gon who also did the same. They didn’t chat since the principal was busy. Ray planned to talk with him someday again.

After the nostalgic place, Ray made his appearance back at the black market.

The stage was emptied, getting dismantled.

Augustine was instructing some workers when his eyes caught someone in the distance. He found Ray hiding in the shadows of the nearby building. Typical of him. Augustine wasn’t surprised, he even crossed his arms across his chest and gave a questioning look, also tapping his foot.

Seconds after, he discreetly gave Ray a middle finger.

Ray only chuckled and smirked. He did a quick salute before disappearing into the crowds.

Once he crossed those places off from his list, he visited one final place which he still considered to be his home.

He stood before the tall iron gates which remained locked ever since he left this place. The place was still standing after all these years, though, some of its parts were overrun by thick vines and towering grasses. He approached one of the stone pillars where he slid a piece of and obtained the keys. The gates creaked in the wind as the deer walked towards the mansion.

Dry leaves and uneven ground plagued the entire property. Everything was completely out of shape until he got inside. He stepped in, being greeted by the memories of him arriving here for the first time.

The mumbling winds continued to echo throughout the abandoned residency. The paintings and other decorations were still in their rightful places. Every room, every corridor, remained empty except for the memories lurking around.

Everything was caked in dust. Ray saw the entire family painting again, everyone was there, except for him. He stepped closer, eyeing the individuals. He spotted one which was Hellfire.

He kept his smile as he ended up in Kanansouke’s office, where he found a portrait of his father standing next to a youngling. They both looked like each other.

“No wonder…”, whispered Ray.

“No wonder indeed.”

Ray heard another voice. He turned around and found Louis standing behind him like a ghost.

“How did you know where I would be?”, asked Ray.

“That’s because my _father_ brought me to this place long time ago.”, replied Louis as he stood next to him, staring at the same portrait. He then brought out his hand, in it was a gold plate with Louis’ name engraved on it.

“I can’t believe to see this place still standing after all these years.”

Ray kept his mouth shut, shifting his eyes when he found another portrait, this time it was three. The painting that stuck in his mind ever since.

“I also cannot believe you did that in front of everyone!”, Louis playfully punched Ray’s arm.

“Ow!”, Ray rubbed the area. “H-hey! What can I say? I am indeed full of surprises. You should have expected that. You have forgotten who I am.”

“I didn’t forget. I never have. You’re just that unpredictable.”

“I value your compliments.”

They remained quiet when they decided to take another nostalgic stroll around the mansion. They talked about their memories here and mostly their entire lives.

The sun began its descend when Ray and Louis stood at the front entrance. Calm winds blew through them as the sky darkened, revealing its stunning twinkling sea of stars once again.

Ray asked a question.

“What now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Project started: July 31, 2020  
> Project completed: January 30, 2021  
> Project published: January 30, 2021  
> Revisions/Edits: 3
> 
> Thank you for the support and time for reading this story!


End file.
